A Happy Engagement and a Painful Past(Revised Version)
by PokemonSoulMaster93
Summary: It was brought my attention that my story had way too much angst and ooc in it. So, I decided to revise it. The original story will continue to remain posted however, so people can read it if they would like.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is the sequel to A Christmas to Remember. I was gonna wait at least a few days before I started posting the sequel, but I just couldn't stay away from writing. I think I may be addicted to it. Anyway, I do not own the characters of Kim Possible, Disney does. I do however own the plot. Also, this story is getting a complete revision.

 **Chapter 1: Meeting With the Past:**

 **Possible Residence:**

It was the day after Christmas in the Possible house. Kim was currently standing in the doorway of the guest room, watching her fiancée Shego sleep. Yesterday had been just amazing. Kim had proposed to the woman of her dreams and had had an amazing Christmas. As she stood there watching her sleep she thought about all they had been through in the past weeks.

"She certainly has been through a lot hasn't she?"

Anne asked. Kim jumped slightly, not having noticed Anne come up to from behind. However, Kim was able to quickly compose herself.

"Yeah she has. I just hope all the drama is over and we can focus on our future."

"I hope so too. But there is something I've been wondering."

"What's that?"

"How much do you really know about Ciel? Sure you know a few things, but you are engaged now. Do you know the important things about her?"

"Important, what do you mean?"

"Well do you know her desires, her ambitions, what her middle name is? Sweetheart do you even know when she was born?"

Kim thought over her mom's questions for a moment. Suddenly it dawned on her that she couldn't answer any of them.

"Wow, now I feel like I'm gonna be marrying a total stranger."

"Well Kim you don't have to marry a total stranger. Just ask her some things about herself. I'm sure she'd be happy to tell you."

Kim thought about it for a moment, then decided that getting to know Shego better wouldn't be such a bad idea. Suddenly Kim's kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch?"

"You've got a hit on the sight. Someone named Ayumi wants you to meet them at the café on 3rd."

Wade said.

 _"Ayumi, that's Shego's ex."_

"Okay I'll head over there now."

"Do you want me to call Ron and let him know?"

"No it's alright. I can handle this on my own."

"Alright, well call if you need anything."

"Will do."

Kim then disconnected the call. She then turned her attention to her mom.

"If Ciel wakes up before I get back will you let her know where I went?"

"Sure, just be careful."

"I will."

Kim then headed left for the café.

 **The Café:**

When Kim arrived at the café she saw a Japanese woman sitting by herself at one of the tables.

"That's gotta be her."

Kim watched the girl take a sip of her latte. Kim then approached the table and the Japanese woman looked up at her.

"Ah, you must be Kim. Please sit down."

Kim sat down.

"And I take it you are Ayumi. Why did you call me here?"

Ayumi took another sip of her drink before answering.

"I called you here because I want you to stay away from Ciel."

Kim looked at her like she was crazy.

"And why should I?"

Kim crossed her arms.

"Because I know she still has feelings for me and I can't work on giving her another chance if you're in the way."

The tone in Ayumi's voice left no room for argument.

"You're wrong, she's moved on from you."

Kim's voice was firm.

"Has she now? Well then tell me, do you know her like I do? Do you know her desires, her ambitions, her birthday?"

Ayumi gave Kim a smug look. Kim sat there stunned. Those were the same questions her mom had asked her earlier

"You see Kim, I know all those things about her. I know her every want, her every need. I know what she fears and what she loves. Tell me something, do you know anything about her?"

Kim thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Well I know that her favorite colors are green and black, that she's afraid of spiders, that she got her plasma powers from a comet, that she has these black lightning powers and has a symbol called the helm of awe on her back. I also know that she is adopted and is engaged to be married."

Ayumi stared at Kim for a moment.

"Well I must say I am impressed. You do know a few things about her and I didn't even know the last two. So who is she getting married to?"

Kim crossed her arms and looked right at Ayumi.

"She getting married to me."

This time it was Kim's turn to look smug. Ayumi looked away for a moment then back at Kim.

"So you're marrying her are you? And tell me do you know what she likes...in bed?"

Kim's face turned bright red. Ayumi snickered at Kim's expression.

"I take it you don't know what she likes in bed. Well I'm sure she told you she's a virgin."

Kim nodded her head.

"Well, just because she's virgin, doesn't mean she doesn't like a few things. For example, when making out she loves to have her inner thighs rubbed. She also loves kisses on her neck, it drives her wild. Oh and she also likes to cuddle naked. So you see Kim, I know Ciel a lot better than you. She may be engaged to you, but I know what she likes and I will have no trouble getting her to crawl back to me."

Ayumi then looked at her watch.

"I have to go now, I have a few errands to run. It was nice meeting you."

Ayumi smiled as she stood up and left the café.

Kim sat there in stunned silence. Ayumi really did know a lot about Shego. Just then Ron walked into the the café.

"Hey KP, what's up?"

Ron spoke in his usual chipper voice.

"Hey Ron, not much. What are you doing here?"

Ron sat down.

"I dropped by your place, but you weren't there. Then your mom told me you were here. She said something about you meeting up with Ayumi."

Kim looked away for a moment.

"Oh yeah, her. Is Ciel awake yet?"

"Yeah she woke up about ten minutes before I had gotten there. Listen KP, what did Ayumi want?"

"She wants me to stay away from Ciel. She plans on taking her back and doesn't want me getting in the way."

"Well she's gonna have one hell of time. If anyone knows you like I do, they know that you don't take kindly to people thinking they can do whatever they damn well please. And if I know Ciel, she has way too much pride to go back to a good for nothing ex that probably caused her pain."

Kim couldn't help but laugh at her friend's choice in words. However, he was right. There was no way in hell she was letting Ayumi take Shego away from her. And, she was confident that Shego wouldn't go crawling back to her.

"You're right, Ciel does have a lot of pride, and we all know how stubborn I can be at times. Ayumi can try all she wants to get Ciel back, and I'll try my damnedest to protect Ciel and keep her safe. After all, it's what heroes do."

"And people who love their fiancée's."

"That too. Speaking of fiancée, I should head home and see how she's doing."

"Okay, see you later."

Kim then said goodbye to Ron, and exited the café.

 **End of chapter 1:**

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the revision. I hope to have to the entire story revised asap. However, with school it might take some time, but hopefully not too much. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Another revised chapter. Also, chapter titles might be added later on, if I can think of one.

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Possible Residence:**

Kim opened the front door to her home and walked in. The conversation that she had had with Ayumi was still fresh in her mind. Kim then walked into the living room to find Shego sitting on the couch, channel surfing. She then walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Ciel, what are you doing?"

"Hey Princess, I was trying to find something to watch, but I've come to conclusion that the world of cable television is a very dull place."

"Were you expecting cable to be overly stimulating?"

"Kinda. I mean come on, how many reality shows do they need? Oh look, you're child's two and is dressed like a fucking tramp. She shouldn't be in a beauty pageant, she should be standing on a street corner."

Kim gawked at Shego.

"Ciel, that was not a very nice thing to say."

"Don't you know me by now, I am not a nice person. I am however truthful, and sometimes the truth hurts."

"True, but you could stand to be a little nicer with your choice of words."

"No can do, Cupcake. I ain't Willy Wonka, I don't sugarcoat shit."

"Don't I know it."

"Oh come on, when have I ever said anything mean to you?"

"All the time, when you were working for Drakken."

"Did it ever occur to you that I was saying mean stuff, because I liked you. Also, I wouldn't necessarily call it being mean, it was more like teasing."

"Huh, guess I never really thought about it that way."

"Most people don't. Anyway, enough about that. Why were you at a café?"

"You just love to jump right on into things, don't you?"

"It's one of my many perks."

"I see, well I was at a café because Ayumi wanted me to meet her there."

If Shego was at all surprised that Ayumi wanted to speak with Kim, she hid it well.

"What did she want to talk about?"

"Well she plans on taking you back, and she wants me to stay out of the way."

"Does she honestly think I would go back to her?"

Kim nodded her head.

"She said that since she knows so much about you, it won't take her long to get you to go crawling back to her."

"Hah, if she really knew me as well as she claims she does, then she would know that I don't crawl for anyone. And there's no way in hell that I would ever even consider going back to her. I have very few regrets in my life, and Ayumi just so happens to be one of them."

"Yep, Ron was right."

"Right about what?"

"He said that you have way too much pride, and you wouldn't dare go back to someone that probably caused you a lot of pain."

"So the buffoon can say something smart at times."

"Ciel."

Kim's voice had a warning tone to it.

"Sorry Kimmie, but just because we're on good terms does not mean that he suddenly stops being a buffoon. He will always be one, just like you will always be the annoying, redheaded cheerleader that I fell in love with."

"We're you being sweet or sarcastic just then? It's so hard to tell with you."

"Consider it sarcastically sweet."

Kim just shook her head.

"You're something else, you know that?"

"Yep, and you love me for it."

"Touché."

The two women then fell into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, the silence was broken by the sound of Shego's cell ringing. Pulling the phone from her pocket, she looked at the caller ID and a look of confusion spread across her face.

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure, it just says Private. Although, that could be their name."

"Why would somebody be named Private?"

"I don't know, maybe they're in the military."

"Why would someone from the military be calling you?"

"Maybe they want something back that I stole."

"I highly doubt they'd be calling you if that were the case."

"Hmm, you do have a point there. Well then, I guess there's no way of knowing unless I answer it."

Shego then pressed the answer button on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sis."

"Xerxes? Why are you calling me from a private line?"

Well you never answer the phone when I call, and I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Would like to meet your birth parents?"

Shego fell silent. After about five minutes of nothing but dead silence, Wego 1 grew worried.

"Ciel? Hello, are you still there?"

"Huh, wuh. Oh, uh yeah, I'm still here."

"Oh, okay. So do you want to meet 'em or not?"

"I'll pass."

"Really, but why? They're your parents."

"No, they're not. My parents died a long time ago."

"Aww come on Ciel, they really wanna see you."

"Yeah, well I don't want to see them."

"Bu-"

Before Wego 1 even had a chance to finish his sentence, Shego ended the call and tossed her phone onto the coffee table.

"Who pissed in your Froot Loops?"

Kim asked, noting the look of irritation on Shego's face.

"Xerxes thinks I should go see my birth parents."

"Really, your birth parents?"

"Yeah, apparently they want to see me."

"And I take it you don't want to see them."

Shego gave a nod.

"Why not, they're your parents. And what about what you said during Christmas?"

"All they did was make me, and then give birth to me. They didn't teach me and nurture me the way parents are suppose to. And as far as what I said during Christmas goes, I changed my mind. But hey, I'm only human, it happens."

"I see."

"It's not that I don't want to see them, I just don't want to see them right now. I need some time to think it over."

"That's understandable. After all, it's been...how long has it been?"

"Eighteen years."

"Oh, okay. Wait, you're eighteen?"

"Yeah, how old did you think I was?"

"I thought you were older than that, like in your early twenties."

"You think early twenties is old?"

"I didn't say that, I said older."

"Hmm, fair enough. So, what made you think I was older than you anyway?"

"I guess it's the way you would taunt and tease me during our fights. It always felt like you were treating me like I child."

"That's because I'm so much more mature than you."

"Hey now, I can be mature."

"Says the girl that sleeps with a cuddle buddy."

"I need to hold something in order to fall asleep."

"So why don't you just hold me?"

"I don't know, I guess I never really thought about it. Would you like me to hold you at night, while we sleep?"

"Well a little affection once in awhile wouldn't hurt you know."

"I give you affection."

Shego raised an eyebrow at Kim.

"When's the last time we went out on a date?"

"I don't think we've gone out since our first one. Wait, has it really been that long?"

"Yep."

"Then it's settled, we'll go out for dinner tonight."

"We will?"

"Of course we will. I'll be damned if I don't show the woman I love the amount of affection she deserves."

"It's nice to know that you care. What were you thinking we'd go out at?"

"How about 7:00? It'll give us plenty of time to get ready."

"Sounds good to me."

Shego then got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to figure out what I'm gonna wear. Now that I don't have green skin anymore, I have so many more color options."

"That is true. Speaking of getting ready, I should get ready too."

Kim then stood up as well. The two women then headed upstairs, to get ready for their date.

 **End of chapter 2:**

A/N: I decided to have Shego harbor a bit of resentment towards her parents, as I feel it would make more sense. Anyway, I plan on getting the first five chapters revised today, but we shall see how it goes. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I tried to keep the length about the same as in the original version, but this one is probably shorter. Oh well, please enjoy anyway.

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Possible Residence:**

Kim was upstairs getting ready for her date. She had called Wade and asked him to make reservations for her at one of the best French restaurants in town. After Wade had made the reservations, Kim had begun to get ready. She had taken a shower, and done her hair done. Now she just needed something to wear. Finally after about fifteen minutes, Kim opted to wear a simple spaghetti strapped seafoam green dress with matching heels. The dress stopped just above her knees and Kim took a moment to admire herself in the mirror. She then put on a touch of makeup before grabbing her purse and heading downstairs.

When Kim got downstairs, Shego was already there waiting for her. And when Kim saw her, her breath caught in her throat. Shego was wearing a sleeveless cherry blossom pink dress with a pair of matching heels. Kim stood there in awe at her fiancée. Shego didn't even know Kim was there until she looked in her direction. When she saw the way Kim was looking at her, she gave of one of her signature smirks. She then sauntered over to Kim, and used her index finger to close the redhead's mouth.

"Careful Princess, you're liable to catch flies that way."

It took Kim a moment to snap out of the trance that Shego's dress seemed to have her in.

"Oh, uh sorry about that. You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Thank you."

Kim said, a slight blush on her cheeks. Shego then walked over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Ready to go?"

Shego asked.

"Yep."

Just as they were about to head out, Anne walked out of the kitchen to tell the two of them to be safe and have a good time. After telling Anne they would careful and saying their goodbyes, Kim and Shego headed out for their date.

 **At the Restaurant:**

When they arrived at the restaurant, Kim gave her keys to the valet and she and Shego were escorted to their table. Once they were seated they were told their waiter would be right with them. While they sat and waited, Kim decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, there's something I've been wondering."

"What's that?"

Shego asked, taking a sip of water.

"If you're eighteen, how do you have a teaching degree? And how were you able to drink wine on our first date?"

"Well for the wine I used a fake ID."

"You did what?!"

"Pumpkin chill. Besides, you of all people should know how bad I can be. It really shouldn't come as that much of a surprise."

"Yeah you're right. So how did you get your teaching degree?"

"I graduated high school when I was fourteen and was able to get my teaching degree within a couple of years. I've always been what many people would consider a genius, but I never really told anyone about it."

"Not even Ayumi?"

Shego shook her head.

"She knew I was smart, she just didn't know how smart."

Shego took another sip of water. Just then their waiter arrived to take their orders. Once the orders were taken care of, Kim and Shego got back to their conversation.

"So when's your birthday?"

"July fifteenth. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Huh, that's interesting."

"What is?"

"You're a month younger than me. You're just full of surprises, ain't ya?"

"Yep."

Shego then took another sip of her water, and almost did a spit take.

"What's up?"

Kim asked, noting the expression on Shego's face.

"I think the gates of hell just opened up."

"Come again?"

Shego then pointed behind Kim, and the redhead turned around to find Ayumi starting at them.

 _"Oh god."_

Kim thought. Ayumi then walked over to the pair.

"Aww, now isn't this a nice little Kodak moment?"

"What are doing here?"

Shego asked.

"I'm here hunting the elusive white rabbit."

Ayumi's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"There is no need for your sass."

Shego spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"Ah Ciel, you haven't changed a bit. I always did enjoy your sense of humor."

"Is that so? Well in that case join the club, we've got jackets."

"And there's the sarcasm that I know and love."

Shego just rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Ayumi?"

"I just want to talk."

"Fine then, talk."

"Are you sure you want do it from of K-i-m?"

"Boy, it's times like these that I really wish I knew how to spell."

Kim said, causing Shego to bust out into a fit of laughter. This time it was Ayumi's turn to roll her eyes. After a few minutes, Shego's laughter died down and she took a couple of deep breaths to compose herself.

"Are you quite finished?"

There was a hint of annoyance in Ayumi's voice.

"Yep, all good."

Shego then turned her attention to Kim.

"You don't mind if Ayumi and I go talk, do you?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Alright, we shouldn't be long."

Shego then got up to leave, but was stopped by Kim placing a hand on her arm.

"What is it?"

Kim then pulled Shego in close, so that she could whisper to her.

"Try not to kill her, okay?"

"Aww come on Pumpkin, you're no fun."

"Ciel."

"Okay, okay, I'll play nice."

Shego then gave Kim a quick kiss, before leaving with Ayumi, to have a talk.

When the pair had made it to a more secluded part of the restaurant, Shego spoke.

"Alright, you wanted to talk, so talk."

Shego said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"My, aren't you blunt. Come on Ciel, are you at least just a little happy to see me?"

"Nope."

"Ouch, hurtful much?"

"I hate to break it to you, but life can be hurtful at times. Then again, you know all about hurting people, don't you?"

"Yeah, and that's why I'm here. Look, what I did to you in the past was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that now."

"I know, and I kick myself everyday for not saying it sooner."

"Uh-huh."

"Ciel, please just hear me out."

"Oh I can hear you, I'm just waiting for you to say something worth listening to."

Shego said, inspecting her nails. Ayumi could feel herself becoming aggravated, but she knew that getting upset would not help her get Shego back. So taking a deep breath, Ayumi managed to push down her anger.

"I love you, Ciel. In fact, I never stopped loving you. What I did to you selfish and wrong, and I know that no amount of apologies could ever change that. I can only hope that you'll let me make it up to you."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Shego then turned to leave.

"Ciel, wait."

Ayumi said, grabbing hold of Shego's arm. Unfortunately, this was a bad move on her part, as Shego's opened palm connected with the side of her face. As Ayumi stood there, holding her stinging cheek, Shego's eyes bore into her like daggers.

"Don't you dare touch me. You had your chance to be with me, and you blew it. And do you know why that is? It's because you're a selfish bitch, who doesn't think about anybody but herself. What we had together is over, and it is never coming back."

Shego then once again turned to leave. However, just as she was walking away, she stopped mid-stride and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, and one more thing. If you ever come near me or my fiancée again, I'll snap your neck."

Shego then turned and left, leaving Ayumi standing there, unsure of what to do or say.

When Shego made it back to the table, she saw the waiter placing her and Kim's plates onto the table.

"Looks like you made it back just in time."

Kim said, watching Shego as she sat down.

"So it would seem."

"How did you your talk with Ayumi go?"

"I slapped her."

Shego said, taking a bit of food.

"What, why?"

"She had the nerve to tell me she was sorry, and that she loved me. So, I slapped her and then gave her a piece of my mind."

"That's my girl."

Shego then smiled, and moved her seat next to Kim.

"And I'm only yours, nobody else's."

Shego then leaned forward and gave Kim a tender kiss. After the kiss had ended, Shego looked deeply into Kim's olive green eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The couple then got back to their meals, and just enjoyed each other's company. After about an hour, they had both finished their food, and Kim had asked for the checkbook. While she waited for the check, Kim noticed that Shego was looking at her hand.

"What are you looking at?"

"I think I hit Ayumi harder than I thought."

Kim then took a hold a Shego's hand, and inspected the bruise that was on her palm.

"You didn't kill her, did you?"

"No, but I did send her into a state of shock."

"Oh, okay. How does your hand feel?"

"It's a little sore, but I'll heal."

Kim then kissed the bruise on Shego's palm and gave her a warm smile.

"Better?"

"Better."

Just then, the waiter arrived with the check. After paying the tab, Kim thanked the waiter for his services and handed the checkbook back to him. The waiter then thanked Kim and Shego for dining at the restaurant, and then left the couple alone once again. Once the waiter had left, Kim turned her attention to Shego.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you."

Kim said, standing up and pulling Shego by the arm.

"What is it?"

Shego asked, moving into a standing position.

"It's a surprise, now come on."

Kim then took Shego by the hand, and led her out of the restaurant.

 **End of chapter 3:**

A/N: Kim and Shego's date will continue on in the next chapter. Hopefully I made this one less angsty than the first time I wrote it. The next chapter might take some to be finished, as I have a lot to change in it. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This chapter completely differs from the original.

 **Chapter 4:**

 **On the road:**

Kim and Shego had just left the restaurant, and were now driving to a location of only Kim's knowing. Shego had tried to get Kim to reveal where they were going, but to no avail.

"Just one hint, please?"

"No, and when did you start saying please?"

"I think you're starting to rub off on me."

"Hmm, could. Although, I could say the same about you. Next thing you know, I'll be spewing profanities."

"I do not spew profanities. I enunciate them clearly, like a fucking lady."

Kim couldn't help but giggle at Shego's response.

"A thousand pardons, m'lady."

This time it was Shego's turn to laugh. After the laughter had died down, she asked once again where they were going. And once again, Kim gave no answer. After about thirty minutes, they finally arrived at their destination.

"We're here."

Kim said as she parked the car.

"Finally. Where is here exactly?"

"At the lake."

"Why are we at a lake?"

"You'll see, come on."

Kim then exited out of the car, followed by Shego. Kim then took her fiancée by the hand, and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Close your eyes, okay?"

Shego eyed Kim suspiciously.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, just close your eyes."

"Alright, I'm trusting you on this. But if you try anything, I'll throw you into the lake."

"Duly noted, now close your eyes."

Shego eyed Kim one more time, making sure she wasn't about to pull something, and then closed her eyes. Once her eyes were closed, Kim led her closer to the lake. When they got to where they were standing right in front of the lake, Kim let Shego know she could open her eyes. Shego did so, and when she did she let an audible gasp. For in front of her was a full moon, whose reflection shone brightly in the clear water of the lake, along with the reflections of many twinkling stars.

"Like it?"

Shego could only nod her head, as she was completely transfixed by the sight before her. Kim then stood behind her and she snacked her arms around her waist. After a few moments had passed, Shego finally spoke.

"It's breathtaking."

"You're the one that makes it so."

Kim said, kissing Shego's bare shoulder. Shego then turned around in Kim's arms, and wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck. As they stood just inches from each other, it was Kim's turn to be transfixed, as Shego's eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. Shego then captured Kim's lips in a passionate kiss. As the couple continued to kiss, Shego moved her hands down to Kim's shoulder, and gently pushed her onto the soft grass. Once Kim was laying on the grass, Shego pinned Kim's arms above her head, and then pushed her tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss. Kim then let out a soft moan, and Shego ran her hand gently down Kim's side, before letting it rest on her hip. After a few moments, Shego broke the kiss. She then caressed Kim's cheek, and smiled lovingly at her. At that moment, both women knew that no words needed to be spoke.

Kim then moved her arms and wrapped them around Shego, pulling her close. Once Shego laying on top of her, with her head resting on her chest, Kim slowly ran her fingers threw her hair. Shego then closed her eyes, and released a contented sigh as she listened to the rhythm of Kim's heartbeat.

As time seemed to go by, Shego could feel herself grow tired and she released a soft yawn.

"Sleepy?"

Shego didn't say anything, and just snuggled closer into Kim.

"It's okay, you can go to sleep if you'd like. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

Kim whispered softly, kissing the top of Shego's head.

"M'kay."

Shego managed to mumble, before falling into deep slumber. Kim then looked up at the night sky, and watched the moon and stars shine in the darkness, as Shego slept peacefully in her arms, her breathing slow and steady. It was the perfect end to a wonderful evening.

 **End of chapter 4:**

A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but I felt that making it any longer would muddied it up. I will try to post the next chapter asap. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: From here on in, the chapters are most likely going to differ a lot from the original story. However, I'm hoping that that will make this story better.

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Possible Residence:**

When Kim and Shego had arrived home from their they date, they had both fallen asleep in Kim's bed. Last night had been absolutely amazing, and they were looking forward to having more like it. As they laid there sleeping, their peaceful slumber was broken by the sound of Shego's phone ringing.

Kim and Shego both then opened their eyes, and let out a groan when they saw the time.

"Who in their right mind calls people at 7:00am, on a Saturday?"

Kim asked.

"Apparently, Ayumi does."

Shego said, looking at the caller ID on her phone.

"Ugh, I really need to change my number."

Shego said, pressing the ignore button on her phone. She then placed her phone on the nightstand, and snuggled back into Kim. However, before she could fall back asleep, her phone rang once again.

"Son of a bitch!"

Shego then picked her phone up, and chucked it across the room. The phone ended up hitting the door, and popping open, thus causing the battery to fall out of it.

"Ah, that's better."

Shego said, resting her head on the pillow once again. Kim just stared at her in disbelief.

"You could've just turned the phone off."

"Meh, it's too early for rational thinking. Rational thinking time is at noon."

"So it's safe to assume that any thinking you do before that time, is going to be completely off the wall?"

"Yep. Now, I'm going back to sleep."

Shego then rolled onto her side, and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, her breathing became slow and deep, indicating to Kim that she was sound asleep.

Kim then looked the clock on her nightstand, and saw it that it was still fairly early.

 _"Guess I'll go back to sleep as well."_

With that thought in mind, Kim wrapped her arms around around Shego, and pulled her in close. A few seconds later, she was out like a light.

A couple hours later, Kim awoke to the sound of Shego, standing at the front of her room, muttering curse words as she put her phone back together.

"What wrong, love?"

Kim asked, walking over to Shego.

"I cracked my screen. You know, they should really make these things more durable. I mean, I can't be the only one that throws their phone."

"True, but maybe phones aren't meant for violent people."

Shego's jaw dropped.

"I am not a violent person."

"I'm sorry but, how many times have we traded blows?"

"Too many to count. And in my defense, I was not being violent during those times. I was merely protecting myself."

"You make it sound like I always threw the first punch, when you and I both know you're more quick to hit people out of anger than I am."

"Are you saying you've never hit someone out of anger?"

"Yep. I've thought about it, but I've never done it."

Shego raised an eyebrow at Kim.

"Is that your final answer?"

"Um...yes."

It was clear that Kim had absolutely no idea what Shego was getting at.

"So I take it you've completely forgotten about Drakken's whole Lil' Diablo scheme?"

At the mention of Drakken's past scheme, Kim's eyes widened and she let out an audible gasp.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kim just stood there, dumbfounded. Unsure of what to do or say. How could she have possibly forgotten about that night, it was the night she could have seriously injured Shego, and she smiled about it.

"Ciel, how did you manage to survive that kick?"

"The helm of awe protected me from most of the electrical shock. It still hurt though, just not as much as it would've if I didn't have some sort of a shield."

"I'm sorry."

Kim said, eyes becoming downcast. Shego then placed hand on Kim's shoulder, to get the redhead's attention. Kim then looked up to see Shego giving her a warm smile.

"Don't be sorry, Princess."

"But I could've seriously injured you."

"You could've, but you didn't. Also, I know that you would never seriously hurt me or anyone else. You're just not that kind of person."

"I was that day."

"True, but no one thinks rationally when they're pissed off."

"I guess you're right. So, you're not mad at me for that night?"

Shego shook her head.

"I'll admit, I was mad at first, but I probably would've done the same thing if someone had played with my emotions like that."

"Actually, you probably would've blasted them into next week."

"You know me so well, don't you?"

"Yep, which is why we're perfect for each other."

"Gee, and here I thought it was because I'm such a great kisser."

Kim shook her head, and gave Shego an amused look.

"You're such a dork."

"True, but I'm your dork."

Shego said, giving Kim a gently kiss. Just then, Shego's phone rang.

"I swear to god."

Shego then looked the caller ID and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god, it's just Dr. D."

"What's up?"

Shego asked, upon answering the phone.

"Do you remember the password to log into the computer?"

"Aren't you gonna tell me hello?"

"Hello Shego, do you remember the password for the computer?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me how I am?"

"What was I thinking? How are you?"

"I'm good."

"That's good. Now, do you remember the password for the computer?"

"No, but thank you for asking."

Shego then ended the call.

"You can be so cruel sometimes."

Kim said, having heard the entire conversation.

"In my defense, he should've known I was putting him on."

"You got a point there. I'm actually surprised it wasn't Ayumi calling. Has she tried to call you again?"

"Let me check."

Shego then looked at her phone, and scrolled through her missed calls.

"Let's see, she called me three times, my brothers called me once, and that's all I have for missed calls. Ooh look, and I have text message from Ayumi, that's two paragraphs long."

"Two paragraphs?"

"Yep, and I do not have to to read two paragraphs full of utter bullshit."

Shego then promptly deleted the text.

"You didn't even want to skim it?"

"I didn't need to, I know exactly what it said. She also left me a couple of voicemails, and I already know what those are going to say as well."

"You really know her, huh?"

"Unfortunately, yes. And I know that she's not going to stop until she gets what she wants."

"I'm starting to regret telling you not to kill her."

"No worries, Pumpkin. I'm sure if I just continue to ignore her, she'll eventually get the hint that I'm not interested. She may be persistent, but she's pretty much harmless. Persistent, yes, but harmless."

"That's a relief. So, what did your brothers want?"

"I'm not sure, they didn't leave a voicemail."

"Why not?"

"It's probably because of my voicemail greeting."

"What is it?"

"Call me and find out."

"Okay."

Kim then pulled out her phone, and dialed Shego's number. After a few rings, the ringing stopped and Kim heard Shego's voicemail greeting.

"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up and don't call back."

As soon as the greeting had ended, Kim hung up and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my, that is priceless."

Kim said, in between fits of laughter.

"Sometimes I purposely don't answer, just so people can hear my greeting."

"I should make sure you miss my calls more often."

"Sounds good to me."

The two women then fell silent. After a couple of minutes, the silence was broken by the sound of Shego's stomach grumbling.

"Let's go eat breakfast."

Kim said, giving Shego small smile.

"Good idea."

The two women then headed downstairs, to join the rest of the Possible family for breakfast.

 **End of chapter 5:**

A/N: It's always a good time, when Shego messes with Drakken. She is also clearly not a morning person. I'm hoping to have a few more chapters up sometime this week. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This chapter will introduce more of Ayumi's character. Also, Rafael and Tai will make an earlier appearance.

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Go City:**

Ayumi was standing in the living room of her friend Tai's place, trying once again to get a hold of Shego. However, she wasn't having very much luck.

"Damn, she's still not answering my calls."

Ayumi said, staring at the phone in her hand.

"Why don't you just leave her alone? It's clear by that bruise she gave you, that she's not interested."

A man with brown hair and blue eyes said, earning himself a glare from Ayumi.

"Or you know, you can just continue to call her. Whatever works for you."

He said, cowering away from Ayumi. Ayumi was then about to call Shego again, when a hand reached out and plucked her phone from her hand.

"Rafael's right, you need to stop this. You're becoming obsessed."

A man with sandy blond hair and amber colored eyed said as he placed Ayumi's phone into his pocket.

"I am not obsessed, Tai. I just happen to think Kim is not the right person for her."

"And you are?"

"Yes."

"And what pray tell makes you the right person for Ciel? Because if I remember correctly what you did to her was pretty unforgivable."

"Are you really going to bring that up?"

"Bring what up?"

Rafael asked. Tai then gave him an amused look.

"Oh that's right, you don't know why Ayumi and Ciel broke up. Well, I'll to you why. They broke up beca-"

Ayumi slapped her hand over Tai's mouth, preventing from saying anymore.

"Don't say another word, not a single word."

Ayumi hissed. Tai just smirked at her, then proceeded to lick her hand.

"Eww Tai, that is so gross!"

Ayumi shrieked, pulling her hand away and wiping it on the front of Tai's shirt.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't put your hand in front of my mouth, I will lick you."

"He has a point."

"Shut-up, Raf."

Ayumi said, giving him another glare.

"Yes ma'am."

Rafael then backed away from Ayumi, and took a seat on the couch. Ayumi then turned her attention to Tai.

"Why are you trying to bring up that night?"

"You need a reminder as to why Ciel wants nothing to do with you. And by golly, you are gonna get it."

Tai's words held no room for argument. Ayumi sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, fine. You wanna talk about that night, be my guest. It's not like I care."

"That's what I'm talking. You don't care, and that's why Ciel wants nothing to do with you."

"Don't say that, don't you dare ever say that. I care a lot about Ciel, and you know that."

"Oh, really?"

Tai then took a step closer to Ayumi.

"The two of you were together for three years, three years! And then what happened, hmm? You decided that you were bored with the pace your relationship was going at. So what did you do? Oh, that's right, you got really drunk. I mean, you were shitfaced. And, do you remember what happened next?"

"Yeah, I passed out. When I finally came to, my head was in the toilet."

"Don't give me that shit. You know exactly what happened, before you passed out."

"I passed out, then woke up with a massive hangover. That's all."

"Are you serious right now? You can't possibly think that's all that happened."

"I don't think, I know."

"God, you are so dense. How can you be so dense? Do I have to show you what happened, do I need to jog that horrible memory of yours?"

Tai then left the room, and came back a few moments later holding a picture. He then held the picture in front of Ayumi's face.

"Look at this picture, and tell me what you see."

"It's all of us at Rafael's birthday."

"Oh, I remember that one. That was some good cake."

Rafael said, moving so that he could see the picture. Tai let out a small chuckle. Rafael always was a fan of cake.

"So, why are you showing me a picture of one of Raf's birthday parties?"

Ayumi asked.

"The party is not the focus. Look again."

Ayumi looked at the picture again, but still didn't understand what Tai wanted her to look at.

"I don't get what I'm suppose to be looking at."

Tai released a frustrated sigh, then turned his attention to Rafael.

"Raf, do me a favor and tell me what you see."

Tai said, holding the picture in front of his friend.

"Hmm, well it's more like what I don't see. Ciel isn't in the picture."

"Bingo."

"Wait, why wasn't she at my birthday? She never misses my birthday."

Tai looked at Ayumi once more.

"You remember why Ciel missed Raf's birthday that year, don't you?"

Ayumi remained silent.

"You don't remember? Well then, allow me to refresh your memory. As I said before, you were shitfaced. However, at first he seemed to be doing alright. You managed to make it home okay. How that happened is still a mystery to me. Anyway, when you got back to your place, Ciel was there waiting for you. Do you remember why she was there?"

Once again, Ayumi stayed silent.

"She was there, because she was worried about you. The two of you had been fighting a lot the past couple of months, all because you wanted to have sex, but she wanted to wait until it was the right. Anyway, she was there because she was worried about you. The two of you had had a really big fight earlier in the day. Now Ciel knew that you liked to deal with your anger, by drinking. So, she waited up for you at your place. When you got there, she helped you up the stairs, and then she helped you get changed into some more comfortable clothes. After she had helped you get changed, you pinned her to the bed and tried to get her to have sex with you. She told you once again that it wasn't the right time, then she pushed you away. Apparently that caused something to snap inside you, because you went completely ape shit on her. I have never in my life heard anyone scream so loud. Just because she didn't want to have sex, you decided to beat her."

"I was drunk."

"That's no excuse. Thanks to you, Ciel wound up with two broken ribs, a fractured collarbone, and her right leg was broken. Not to mention the countless number of bruises you left on her. If I hadn't of heard her and rushed right over, who knows what more damage you could've done to her. So, don't you dare stand there and tell me that you care about Ciel. You've never cared about her, because that night wasn't the first time you've ever hit her. It was just the first time you put her in the hospital."

Ayumi stood there, completely stunned.

"How...how did you find out?"

"I saw the marks on her, while the two of you were together. It didn't take a genius to figure out how she got them."

"I see."

"Now then, I am going to say this once, and only once. Leave Ciel the fuck alone. She has moved on, and she is happy with Kim. And I swear to whatever higher power is out there, if you lay so much as a finger on her, or Kim, I will beat the ever loving crap out of you."

Tai then stalked out of the room, leaving Ayumi and Rafael standing there, with their mouths hung open.

"Boy, he sure told you."

"Shut-up, Raf!"

 **End of chapter 6:**

A/N: So I decided to change Tai's character. He has gone from being a dick, to now being a protector. Rafael is going to be like Ron in a sense. Goofy, easily scared, but is there for you when you need him and has a heart of gold. As far as Ayumi goes...she's a bitch, what more can I say. I'll try to get the next chapter posted sometime today. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm definitely liking the changes I've decided to make to this chapter.

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Possible Residence:**

Kim and Shego were currently sitting in the living room, trying to decide what they should do for the day.

"What do you want to do?"

Kim asked.

"Let me think."

After a few moments of thinking, something occurred to Shego.

"Hey Cupcake, what's today's date?"

"August 25th, why?"

"We need to go to the mall."

"Okay, but why?"

"My friend Rafael's birthday is coming up. I need to get him a gift."

"You have a friend?"

Shego looked at Kim, like she was crazy.

"Yes. Actually, I have two."

"Oh, okay. I just never really pictured you as the type to have friends. So who's your other friend."

"His name is, Tai. He reminds me a lot of you."

"How so?"

"He's super protective of people he cares about. Plus he's got a can do anything attitude, just like you."

"You're right, he does sound a lot like me. What Rafael?"

"He's funny, scares easily, has an unhealthy obsession with cake, but he's a total sweetheart and is always there for you when you need him. In fact he reminds of Ron."

"Did you just say someone reminds you of Ron, and refer to him by his first name?"

"Yeah."

"Aww, aren't you sweet."

Kim said, giving Shego a side hug.

"Yep, I'm a regular ol' Pixie Scout."

"If you were a Pixie Scout, that would be the most horrifying thing in the world."

"Hey, be nice."

Shego said, playfully swatting Kim on the arm.

"I'm nice."

"Yeah, you're about as nice me when I get woken up too early."

"You can be so rude sometimes."

Kim said, crossing her arms and turning away from Shego.

"Aww, did I upset Kimmie-cub."

Kim turned back to Shego, and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you just call me Kimmie-cub?"

"Yes, but I only did it because I knew it would get you're attention."

"You cheeky bastard."

"Kim, language."

Shego gasped, imitating Anne's voice and placing a hand over her heart. Kim couldn't help but laugh.

"That was a little scary, you did her voice way too well."

"What can I say, I'm a woman of many talents."

"I see, and what other talents do you have?"

"It only took me a second to get you to stop being mad at me."

Kim just looked at Shego, with a shocked expression on her face. However, she managed to compose herself.

"What makes you think I was mad at you?"

"Come on, Princess, you only do that cute little pout of yours, when you're mad."

"How do you know I wasn't faking it?"

"You couldn't fake anything, you're too honest."

"You know me way too well, you know that?"

"Yeah, but it just makes it easier for me to push your buttons."

Shego's response earned her a slap on the arm, courtesy of Kim.

"Ow, hey, I meant to say that it makes it easier for me to love you."

"Uh-huh, sure you did."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"I ain't calling you a truther."

"Princess, truther isn't a word."

"You're not a word."

"That has got to be the lamest insult you have ever said to me."

"Oh, hush."

Kim said, lightly shoving Shego. The next thing Kim knew, she was being tackled to the floor, and viciously assaulted by Shego tickling her.

"Ciel, stop, I can't breathe."

Kim managed to get out, in between fits of laughter.

"Never."

Shego said, continuing to tickle Kim.

"Come on, let me up."

"Are you going to take back what you said?"

"Yes, yes, I take it back. Now please, stop."

"Alright."

Shego then stopped tickling Kim, and redhead laid beneath her, cheeks flushed and breathing heavy.

"You know, if someone were to walk in on us right now, they would think we just got done having some wild sex."

Kim just shook her head.

"You are something else."

"I know."

Shego then leaned down and kissed Kim. As they continued to kiss, lost in their own little world, Kim's kimmunicator beeped. However, before she could grab it, Shego pulled it from her pocket, and held it out of Kim's reach. She then broke the kiss and smiled at her fiancée.

"Ciel, give me my kimmunicator."

Kim said, trying in vain to grab the device out of Shego's hand.

"You have to catch me first."

Shego then leapt off Kim, and ran out the back door. It took Kim a moment to register what had happened, but when she had she took off after Shego.

"Ciel, give it back!"

Kim yelled, trying her best to catch Shego.

"Come on slowpoke, you can do better than that."

As soon as those words had been spoken, Kim noticed something.

 _"She's right, I am slow. But how did she get so fast? I've never seen her run that fast before, and she doesn't even look tired. Looks I'm gonna have to give it my all, if I wanna catch her."_

With that thought in mind, Kim pushed herself to catch Shego. After what felt like an eternity, Kim finally managed to catch Shego. She was covered in sweat and breathing really hard, but she finally did it.

"You need to workout more."

Shego said. Kim didn't say anything, and just plucked her kimmunicator from Shego's hand. She then answered the device.

"What's the sitch?"

"Do you have to say that every time you answer?"

"Quiet you."

Kim said, glaring at Shego.

"Uh, Kim, who are you talking to?"

Kim looked at her kimmunicator to see who had spoken.

"Oh, hey Mo."

"Hey, so who are you telling to be quiet?"

Monique asked.

"Just Shego."

A look of confusion flashed across Monique's face.

"Wait, why is Shego in your backyard and why do you look so worn out?"

"I had to chase after her, because she stole my kimmunicator."

"Why did she steal it?"

"Because she's a butt."

Monique just gave Kim a confused look, and she realized that her friend had been out of the loop for a few months.

"Meet Shego and I at the mall in an hour, there's a lot we need to fill you in on."

"Okay."

It was clear that Monique was still confused.

"Don't worry, everything will make sense soon."

"Alright, I'm taking your word for it."

The call then ended, and Kim turned her attention to Shego.

"How did you get so fast?"

"I dunno, I guess I just didn't want you to catch me."

"Maybe, but you were running faster than I've ever seen you run before, and you didn't even break a sweat."

"Hmm, well I really don't have an explanation for that. Then again, maybe I wasn't running that fast, and you're just out of shape."

"Keep up those insults, and I won't let you join me in the shower."

Kim then got off of Shego, who looked completely stunned. After a few minutes, Kim stopped at the back door, and turned to Shego.

"Coming?"

Shego then sprang up, and was next to Kim in a second.

"See, you do run faster than normal."

"Doy, when it comes to seeing you naked, of course I'm gonna run faster than normal."

Kim just shook her head, and gave Shego an amused look.

"Come on, let's go get ready."

With that said, the couple went inside, to get ready to go to the mall.

 **End of chapter 7:**

A/N: I finally managed to include Monique in the story, since she's nowhere to be found in the original. The next chapter will be up either later tonight or tomorrow. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: In case no one caught on, the timeline in this story is different from the original. In this version, Kim has already graduated high school, and is enjoy the last of her summer break, until college starts.

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Middleton Mall:**

Kim and Shego were at the mall, sitting at a table and talking with Monique, who was finally getting filled in on all she had missed.

"And that's about it."

Kim said, having finished the story.

"Okay so let me get this straight. You and Ciel have been engaged for eight months, and you're just now telling me?"

"Out of everything she told you, that's what you picked up on?"

Shego asked.

"It's not everyday your best friend gets engaged."

"True."

"So have you guys set up a date yet?"

Kim and Shego looked at each other, then back at Monique.

"I'm going to take that look ya'll just gave each other as a no."

Kim and Shego both just smiled sheepishly.

"When do you think we should get married?"

Kim asked, focusing her attention on Shego.

"You're asking me?"

"Well duh, you are the person I'm marrying. I'd like to get your input."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, so..."

"So, what?"

"Do you have any suggestions on the date for our wedding?"

"Oh, right. Well, I know for a fact that I don't want it to be in June."

"Why not?"

"June is such a cliché wedding month. It's like, yay it's June! You get a wedding, you get a wedding, you get a wedding, everybody gets a wedding!"

"Woah, easy there Oprah."

Kim said, placing her hand on Shego's knee.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Anyway, if you don't want to get married in June, when do you want to get married?"

"Let's see, well you're starting college next month, so we can't do it then. The weather can be iffy in October. Everybody and their mother is getting ready for Thanksgiving in November. To be honest, I'm really leaning towards a December wedding."

"Then let's do a December wedding."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In fact, let's get married on Christmas, that way our families can all be together."

"Sounds good to mean. Okay, well now we have a date set."

"Yep, no ya'll just have to figure out the rest of the wedding."

Monique said.

"The rest of the wedding?"

Kim and Shego said in unison, causing Monique to giggle.

"Yeah, the rest of the wedding. You know, flowers, cake, dresses, flower girl, ring bearer, maid of honor, and what colors you wanna use for your wedding."

"Well I know who or what I want for most of those things."

Shego said.

"You do?"

Kim asked. Shego nodded her head.

"Care to elaborate on them?"

Monique asked.

"Sure. For colors, I want mint green and lavender. For flowers, I was thinking hydrangeas, since their my favorite. For the cake, I wanted to go with a three tier vanilla cake, with a white chocolate mousse filling and I wanted the tiers to be covered in a mint green fondant, with some intricate designs done in lavender icing going around each tier. Oh, and I want lavender hydrangeas on top, made out fondant. As far as the dress goes, I was thinking I could wear a lavender dress, with a sweetheart neckline, and beaded and sequined details. And Kimmie could wear the same, except her dress would be in mint green. Now, that's all I have as far as none people stuff goes."

"Well you certainly put a lot of thought into it."

Kim said.

"I'll say, and like your choice in dress."

Monique said.

"Thanks. Now, for the people. Kim, I was thinking your cousin Joss should be the flower girl, since she's the only young girl I can think of. Ron should be the best man, since he's your best friend and all. Monique should be the maid of honor, since she's your best girl friend. And let's see, I'm still not sure who the ring bearer should be."

Kim and Monique just stared at Shego, completely slack jawed.

"What?"

"Ciel, how long have you been planning our wedding for?"

"I've been planning since, the day after you proposed."

"I see. Well, since I have friends and family that have specific wedding roles, I think you should pick one of your friends or family members to be the ring bearer."

"Hmm, okay."

Shego then sat there, and thought over who the ring bearer should be. After a few moments, she finally had an answer.

"I think Xerxes would make a good ring bearer. After all, he's the more mature of the twins."

"Alright, well I think we just planned our wedding."

"Almost, you guys are forgetting one thing."

"What's that?"

Shego asked.

"Who's going to walk down the aisle, you or Kim?"

Before Shego could say anything, Kim turned so that she was facing her, and took both of her hands into her own.

"Ciel, you should walk down the aisle. And, you should let your dad give you away at the wedding."

Shego's eyes widened in surprise.

"I can't do that. I mean, I can walk down the aisle, but I can't have my dad give me away?"

"Why not?"

"Because he's dead. Did you forget that?"

"No, and I was talking about your biological dad. I know you don't want to see him, but he really wants to have a relationship with you. And I know he would love it if you let him walk you down the aisle."

"I don't know if I can do that, I don't even know the guy."

"Then get to know him, your mom as well. Both of them just want to establish some kind of relationship with you. Perhaps, even tell you why they gave you up. And if I know you as well as I think I do, then I know you'll want to know the answer."

"Why must you be right all the time?"

"Anything's possible, for a Possible."

Shego and Monique both shook their heads.

"Okay, well I guess I can call my parents, after we finish shopping."

"What are you shopping for."

"I need to get my friend Rafael a gift for his birthday."

"Oh, okay."

The three women then stood up, and began walking to one of the stores in the mall.

 **End of chapter 8:**

A/N: Well, the wedding's all planned out, for the most part. The next chapter will be continuing from where this one left, so it shouldn't be too long until it's up. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I apologize for the wait. I actually took longer to post this chapter than I thought I would.

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Middleton Mall:**

Shego was currently walking through the mall, with Kim and Monique, trying to find the perfect gift for Rafael. Although he was a man of simple pleasures, his gift have to be just right.

"Ciel, why are you dead set on getting him the perfect gift?"

Kim asked.

"I missed his birthday once, and I've never felt like I truly made it up to him."

"Why did you miss his birthday?"

Shego stopped walking, and turned to face Kim.

"I'll tell you when we get home. It's not something I really like to talk about."

She then turned back around, and continued on her mission.

"What was that all about?"

Monique asked, standing next to Kim.

"It was nothing. Come on, we should probably try to keep up with her."

Monique eyed Kim for a moment, but said nothing more on the matter.

After being in the mall for about an hour, Shego finally found the perfect gift for. Once the gift had been purchased, she turned to leave when she smacked into someone.

"Ow!"

Both Shego and the mysterious person yelled. Kim and Monique both looked to see what all the commotion was about. When the finally looked, they saw Shego and another woman. Both were on the ground, rubbing their heads. Kim then went over to help Shego up, and Monique went and helped the other woman up. After both women had been helped up, Kim looked closer at who Shego had smacked into. When she saw who it was, her face broke out into a smile.

"Hey Jane, long time no see."

"Hey Kim, how have you been?"

"Good. I see you met my fiancée."

Kim said, placing her hand onto Shego's shoulder.

"So this is the lucky girl, that stole your heart. I must say, she's quite a catch."

"Yeah well, don't be getting any ideas, she's mine."

Kim said. Her voice had a bit of humor in it, but was also serious.

"So Kim, are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

Monique asked, moving to stand next to Kim.

"Sure, Monique. This is Jane, she works in the jewelry store where I got Ciel's engagement ring."

"Nice to meet you."

Monique said, shaking Jane's hand.

"Likewise."

"I would say the same, but I think I would've preferred to meet you a different way."

Shego said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I should really start paying more attention to where I'm going."

"Or I could start wearing a helmet. You know, whatever's easiest."

"Why don't I just wrap you in bubble wrap?"

Kim asked.

"Are you saying I'm accident prone?"

Shego asked.

"Maybe just a little, but that's one of the things I love about you."

"I think you're confusing me with Ron."

"Well you do remind me of him."

"Hey!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I mean that you both have this, I don't care what anyone else thinks attitude going on."

"Oh, well when you put it that way."

Kim just shook her head, and Jane and Monique both let out a chuckle.

"So have you set a date for the wedding yet?"

"Yep, we're getting married on Christmas."

Kim said.

"That'll be nice. But may I ask why you chose Christmas?"

"Because Ciel is picky as hell about months of the year."

Monique said, earning herself a glare from the pale skinned woman.

"Ciel, play nice."

Kim said, pulling Shego away from Monique. She then turned her attention back to Jane.

"We picked the date, so that all of our friends and family can be there."

"Not that we necessarily want them all there."

Shego said, earning herself a jab in the ribs from Kim, and a confused look from Jane. Jane took a look at her watch.

"Well I gotta get back to work, I wish both the best."

"Thank you."

Shego said. Jane then walked out of the store, and back to hers. Shego then looked, to see Monique with a look of confusion on her face.

"What?"

"When did you start saying thank you, and not in a sarcastic way?"

"Believe it or not, I'm a lot nicer than some people think. Just ask Kim."

"Yep, she a regular ol' Pixie Scout."

"Ciel as a Pixie Scout would be scary."

"That's what I said."

Shego crossed her arms, and turned away from the pair.

"You two are so rude."

"Aww, we're sorry love."

Kim said, hugging Shego from behind and kissing her on the cheek. Shego just shook her head, and gave Kim an amused look.

"You're lucky I love you."

"Yep, I'm the luckiest girl in the world. Now come on, let's go get lunch. I'm starving."

"Now you're starting to remind me of Ron."

"Why thank you."

Kim and Shego then walked out of the store, with Monique following behind, shaking her head in amusement.

 _"Those two are something else."_

 **End of chapter 9:**

A/N: I will try to get more chapters up this week. So until next time, this PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This chapter will look a little more into Shego's powers.

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Possible Residence:**

After having lunch in the mall's food court and then dropping Monique off at home, Kim and Shego headed home, so that she could wrap Rafael's gift. While she sat on Kim's bed, wrapping the gift, Kim decided to repeat her earlier question.

"So, what caused you to miss his birthday before?"

"I was in the hospital."

Shego replied, not looking up from the task in front of her.

"What happened?"

"Ayumi got really drunk and beat the shit out of me. It wasn't the first time she had beat me either, but it was the first time she had ever put me in the hospital."

The whole time Shego had spoken she hadn't stopped wrapping Rafael's gift, and her voice sounded so calm. It was almost as if what she was saying wasn't a big deal. However, Kim didn't see it that way, and her hatred for Ayumi grew tenfold.

"That bitch."

Kim snarled, her eyes burning with anger. Hearing her fiancée's words, Shego set the gift aside and pulled Kim into her lap. She then kissed Kim on the cheek, in order to help her calm down.

"Easy there, Princess. It happened before we even met, no need to get upset. Besides, I'm still here and that's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah, but you know I don't like people I love getting hurt, even if circumstances were beyond my control."

"Believe me Kim, you're not alone in that. Tai never liked seeing me hurt either. In fact, in it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be here. Ayumi may not look like she's that strong, but that girl can pack a punch. Especially when she's drunk as hell."

"Well I'm glad you had someone looking out for you."

"Me too."

"However, I hope you realize that if Ayumi so much as looks at you the wrong way, I'm going to open up a can of whoop ass on her."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, but I still love hearing you say it."

"Well in that case, I love you, my little lesbian psycho."

"I may be a psycho, but I'm a psycho that cares."

"And that's another reason why I love."

Shego said, kissing Kim lightly. Kim happily returned the kiss, then snuggled into Shego. It was at that moment however, that Kim noticed something strange.

"Hmm."

"What?"

Shego asked, wondering what could be on the redhead's mind.

"You're really warm."

"Well it is hot out today."

"No, it's not that. You're like overly warm. How are you not uncomfortable?"

"Maybe because I feel fine, and I'm wearing shorts and a tank top. Would you rather I be naked?"

"Of course, but I do live with my parents and younger brothers."

"Hmm, yes I can see how that would be a problem."

Kim then jumped suddenly, and let out a yelp.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, you just shocked me is all."

Kim said, rubbing her side. She then took a look at Shego, and when she did her jaw dropped.

"What is it?"

Kim didn't say anything, and pointed to Shego's arms. When Shego looked down, she could see black lightning swirling around them, slowing making it's way up to her face. Both of the girls were well acquainted with Shego's powers, but neither of them had ever seen something like this before. As the lightning continued to make its way up to Shego's face, she let out a groan of pain and held her head in her hands.

"Ciel, are you okay?"

Shego remained silent, and clamped her eyes shut as the power of her lightning intensified. After a few minutes a low growl began to emanate from her throat.

"Ciel?"

Kim took a step closer to her, and up further inspection, she saw that Shego's teeth were bared and that she was sporting a pair of fangs. She also saw that Shego's nails had more of a claw like appearance to them. Kim then sat down in front of Shego, and placed hands on her shoulders. When she looked at her face, she saw that the lightning was going into Shego's eyes.

"Ciel, look at me."

Shego's eyes remained shut.

"Ciel, please look at me."

Still, Shego's eyes remained shut and Kim could see that Shego's claws were beginning to pierce the side of her head. Not want her fiancée to cause injury to herself, Kim decided to get forceful.

"Dammit Ciel, look at me!"

Kim yelled, giving Shego a shake.

Shego's eyes then snapped open, and what Kim saw made her gasp. For gone were Shego's emerald green eyes, and instead they were replaced with a ruby red color. Unsure of what to do or say, Kim grabbed Shego's hands, and placed them around herself. She then wrapped her arms around Shego, and held her close.

"It's okay, love, it's okay."

Kim whispered soothingly as she felt Shego's body tense up. Kim then let out a small whimper of pain, as she felt Shego's claws dig into the back of her shoulders.

As she felt the warm blood trickle down, Kim held fast to Shego. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was determined to do whatever it took to help her fiancée get through it. After few moments, Shego's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her body went limp. Kim then laid back onto the bed, with Shego lying on top of her.

While she laid there holding her love close, Kim gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead and spoke softly to her.

"I have no idea what the hell just happened, but I'm going to help you in any way I can. And I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

Kim then closed her eyes, and fell into a light slumber, holding Shego close to her.

A few hours later, Kim woke up to find her mom sitting next to her, dressing her wounds.

"Mom?"

Anne looked at her daughter, and smiled warmly at her.

"I'm glad you're awake, how do you feel?"

"A little sore, but other than that I'm alright."

"I'm glad. I had originally come up here, to let you know that dinner was ready, until I saw that blood. So I moved Ciel off of you, and began treating your injuries. Kim, what happened?"

Kim then told her mom about the event that had transpired. After she had finished her story, Anne had a look of shock on her face.

"Oh my, is she okay?"

Kim looked over at Shego, and saw that she was still sleeping.

"Looks like it."

Kim said, gently running her fingers through Shego's hair. She then took a look at her hands, and saw that the claws were gone. As Kim continued to run her fingers through her hair, Shego began to stir.

"Wake up, lazy butt."

Kim giggled. Shego then opened eyes and looked at her fiancée's smiling face.

 _"Her eyes are back to their normal color, that's good."_

Kim thought.

"Good afternoon, sleep well?"

"Ugh, I feel like I got hit with a semi."

Shego then took a look at Kim's shoulders.

"What happened to you?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

Shego shook her head, and Kim proceeded to tell her what she had told Anne. When she had finished telling the story for the second time, Shego had a look of guilt on her face.

"I'm sorry."

Kim grabbed a hold of her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's okay, love. All I care about is whether or not my angel is okay."

Shego took Kim's hand and brought it to her lips, giving it a loving kiss.

"I'm okay, Princess. Are you okay?"

Kim nodded her head, and gave Shego a loving smile. Anne smiled warmly at the pair, as she finished patching up Kim's wounds. Anyone with a brain would be able to see how much Kim and Shego loved each other. However, Anne couldn't help but be a little concerned about what Kim had told her.

 _"I hope that whatever happened to Ciel, doesn't cause problems for her and Kim."_

 **End of chapter 10:**

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the insight into Shego's powers. I'm going to try to get a few more chapters revised today. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Dinner time with the Possible family is always fun.

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Possible Residence:**

Kim and Shego were sitting down to dinner with the rest of the Possible family. As they were enjoying their meal, Tim decided to ask about the bandages on Kim's shoulders.

"What happened to your shoulders?"

Tim asked, pointing to his sister's shoulders.

"Ciel happened."

"Oh, did she dig her nails into your shoulders during sex?"

James nearly spat out his food, and he looked sternly at his son.

"Timothy James, that is not appropriate dinner table talk."

Tim sunk down in his chair, trying his best to hide from his father's gaze. Everyone else just chuckled lightly at the display.

"Actually, Kim and I haven't gotten that far yet."

Shego said, taking a bite of food. Tim sat up, his curiosity piqued.

"Really? But, you're engaged."

"Yes, but not all engaged people have sex. Besides, it's also best to wait until you know you really love the person."

"Don't you love Kim?"

"Of course, I'm absolutely crazy about her. However, I want to wait before we take that step in our relationship. I love your sister, and I don't feel like I have to sex with her in order to prove that."

Tim sat back in his chair, his head spinning.

"Are you okay?"

Shego asked.

"I'm fine, I just had no idea how complex relationships could be."

"They can seem that way at first, but they become easier to understand over time. Especially when you're involved in one."

"Oh, thank god. I thought I was gonna have to stay single and die alone."

Everyone laughed at Tim's response, and then got back to eating. As they all continued on with dinner, Shego's phone rang. Shego then pulled her phone from her pocket, and excused herself from the table. Once she's in the living room, she answered the call.

"Hey Xerxes, what's up?"

"Will you please reconsider and meet your parents?"

"You know very damn well how I feel about meeting them."

"Yeah, I know."

"However, Kim thinks that my dad should walk me down the aisle at our wedding, so I'm going to meet him and my mom."

Even though she couldn't see it, Wego 1 was grinning from ear to ear.

"That's great, Ciel. Are you up for coming to the Go Tower tomorrow, and meeting them?"

"Sure."

"Okay, see you then."

Shego then ended the call, and walked back into the dining room.

"Everything alright, love?"

Kim asked, as Shego took a seat next to her.

"I just told Xerxes, that I'd go meet my parents tomorrow."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"Would be happy about meeting people that abandoned you?"

"Probably not, but I'm sure they didn't abandon you."

"Fine, put up for adoption. Either way you look at it, they weren't there. And now they suddenly want to get to know me?"

Kim could sense that Shego was upset over something, so she excused herself and Shego from the table. Once they were in the living room, Kim spoke.

"What's wrong, love?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"I know you, and I know when you're upset."

Shego let out a slight chuckle.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Nope. So are you gonna tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, or am I gonna have to guess?"

"I guess I'm just worried about meeting them. I mean, what if I leave tomorrow to go meet them, and then realize half way there that I'm not ready?"

Kim wrapped her arms around Shego, and pulled her close.

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"Would you really do that for me?"

"Of course I would. I love you, and I'll be by your side no matter what."

Shego smiled brightly, and Kim could've sworn that it made her heart melt.

"Thank you, Pumpkin."

Shego said, giving Kim a kiss. Kim smiled warmly, and returned the kiss.

"Anytime, love. Come on, let's go finish dinner."

"Okay."

The two women then headed back into the dining room, to finish having dinner with the rest of the family.

 **End of chapter 11:**

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I have an idea for the next one, so I hope to have it posted soon. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: In this chapter Shego will meet her parents, for the first time.

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Possible Residence:**

Today was the day that Shego was going to meet her parents, and she was beyond nervous. She was now sifting through her closet, trying to find something to wear. After trying on about five different outfits, she finally gave a sigh of defeat and flopped down onto her bed.

"How's it going?"

Kim asked, standing in the doorway. Shego looked a bit surprised to see her, having not heard the door open. Kim then walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. She then walked over to Shego, and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"I'm going to take a wild guess, and say that you're having trouble finding something to wear."

"What was your first clue?"

Kim waved her hand, gesturing to the various articles of clothing strewn about the room.

"Maybe this is a sign that I shouldn't go."

"Why, because you can't find anything to wear? Sweetheart, you're just nervous, and that's perfectly okay."

Kim then reached down and handed Shego one of the outfits that was on the ground.

"Here, wear this one."

The outfit was simple dark green skirt that would stop just below Shego's knees, and a purple blouse. Shego took the articles of clothing from Kim, and proceeded to get dressed. Once she had finished dressing, she back down on the bed, and became fidgeting with her skirt.

"What is it?"

"What if they don't like me?"

"Since when have you cared whether or not people like you? Besides, I'm sure they'll love you."

"But what if they don't? What if everything that could go wrong today does? What if they find out about my past and end up hating me for it? What i-"

Kim cut Shego off, by placing her lips firmly onto Shego's. She then pulled back from the kiss, and looked deeply into her fiancée's eyes.

"What if you get hit by a flying ice cream truck? Ciel, you can't let all this worrying you're doing prevent you from doing things. You're worrying about things that may or may not happen."

"But they could happen."

"I realize that. And right now I need you to realize that you're not in this alone. I'm gonna be right there with you, every step of the way. Ciel, you are a very strong woman, but even the strongest people need help sometimes."

Shego tried to protest again, but Kim silenced her with another kiss.

"You need to relax, love. Stressing yourself out over the unknown isn't going to help you any."

"Bu-"

Shego was once again silenced with another kiss, this one lasting longer than the previous two. As the couple continued to kiss, Kim lifted Shego up and laid her gently onto the bed. Kim then laid on top of her, and ran her tongue along Shego's lower lip, asking for entrance. Shego happily obliged, and let out a moan as Kim's tongue slide into her mouth. As they continued to make out, they were unaware that the door was being opened.

"Hey Ciel, do you have a- oh my god!"

Jim yelled, shielding his eyes from the site before him. Kim and Shego quickly jumped apart from each other, and looked at who had interrupted their moment.

 _"I knew I should've locked the door."_

Kim thought. Shego then sat up, and straightened out her outfit. Once she looked presentable, she addressed Jim.

"It's okay, you can open your eyes."

Jim lowered his hands, but continued to stare in wide eyed shock at the couple before him.

"Now, what can I help you with."

"I, uh...I..."

Jim then stopped forming words, yet his mouth continued to open and close.

"I think we broke your brother."

Shego said, glancing back at Kim. She then turned her attention back to Jim, who was now standing there, with his mouth hanging open.

"It's okay, just tell me what you need."

"I...uh...pen! I need pen!"

"You came in here, to ask if I had a pen you could borrow?"

"Yes, need pen!"

 _"Yep, we broke him. He can no longer speak proper English, and he can't speak without shouting."_

Shego thought as she walked over to the desk that was in her room. She then opened one of the drawers, and pulled out a pen. After shutting the drawer, she walked over to Jim and handed him the pen.

"Here you go."

"Me thank you!"

Jim then ran back to his room as fast as he could.

"Well, that certainly was interesting."

Kim said, walking over to Shego.

"I'll say. Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Yep, so are you ready to go."

Shego was about to say yes, but she couldn't ignore the feeling that had stirred up in a rather sensitive area.

"Ah actually, can I have a minute alone? There's something I need to take care of."

"You're not gonna try to think of a way to get out of seeing your parents, are you?"

"No, I just need to be alone for a minute, or ten."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just...uh."

"Ciel, if something is wrong you know you can tell me, right?"

"I know, but this isn't something that people necessarily tell other people about."

"What is it?"

Knowing the sooner she got Kim out of the room, the sooner she could tend to herself. So, she decided to tell Kim why she need some time alone.

"When we were making out earlier, I sort of got this feeling, and now I need to..."

Kim's eyes widened a bit, as it dawned on her what Shego was getting at.

"Oh, of course. I'll just go wait for you downstairs."

Kim then left the room, leaving Shego to care of what she needed to care of.

About ten minutes later, Shego walked downstairs and let Kim know that she was ready to go. Kim then grabbed her keys, and the couple headed out to the sloth.

Once they were both in the sloth, and safely buckled, Kim began the drive to the Go Tower.

 **Go City:**

About two hours later they had pulled up in front of Go Tower, and Shego's nerves had skyrocketed.

"Are you okay?"

Shego didn't say anything, and just rocked back and forth, digging her nails into her knees as she did so. Kim then unbuckled her seatbelt, and got out of the car. After shutting the door, she went around the passenger side and opened Shego's door. Kneeling down next to her, Kim spoke in a calm, soothing voice.

"Ciel, baby I need you to relax for me, okay? Can you do that?"

Shego shook her head, and let out a small cry.

"Are you scared to meet them?"

Shego gave a nod.

"Honey, it's okay if you're scared. But remember, I'm going to be with you, and your brothers will be there too."

Shego still did not speak, and just continued on with her panic attack. Kim then unbuckled Shego's seat belt, and had her lean forward with her head between her knees.

"Just take deep breaths."

Kim said, gently rubbing Shego's back. After a few moments, Shego's breathing became normal and she sat up.

"Thanks."

Shego said, wiping her eyes. Kim kissed her cheek and smiled lovingly at her.

"You're welcome. Are you ready to go inside."

Shego nodded her head, and Kim took her hand, helping her out of the car. Once Shego was out of the car, Kim shut the door and the two walked hand in hand up to the entrance of the Go Tower.

Once they were at the front entrance, Kim rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Hego standing on the other side.

"Hey Kim, Hey sis, come on in."

Hego then stepped aside so that Kim and Shego could enter into the tower. He then gestured for them to follow him into the living room. When they made it into the living room, Kim and Shego saw the rest of Team Go, as well as two unknown figures.

One figure was a woman, with long black hair and ruby red eyes.

 _"Her eyes look just like how Ciel's looked that one day."_

Kim thought. She then turned her attention to the other figure standing in the room. The other figure was a man, with short black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Ciel, these are your parents, Erebus and Hecate."

"It's nice to meet you."

Erebus said. Shego's eyes widened in shock, for she could've sworn she saw fangs. Hecate just smiled at her daughter.

"You certainly are a quiet one. Much like when you were an infant. Well, except for that one time."

Hecate said.

"What happened?"

Kim asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"It was a couple of days before she was to be taken to her adoptive family. She was sound asleep, when all of a sudden she woke up, let out a pterodactyl like screech, and then went back to sleep. It was the most bizarre thing we ever experienced. It wasn't until we decided to take a closer look at her, that we discovered the reason for the screeching. Ciel, tell me, is the Ægishjálmr still on your back?"

Shego's jaw dropped.

"How did you know about that?"

"It appeared on your back when you were an infant. However, it was only there for a few seconds before disappearing."

"Yeah, it's still there. Only it's visible."

"Hmm, I see. Well it's a good thing that it is, it'll help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Has anything happened recently, something that you can't explain?"

Shego thought it over for a moment, and then realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I'll take your expression as a yes."

Hecate then turned her attention to everyone else that was in the room.

"May I have a few moments alone with my daughter?"

"Sure. Come on guys, we should go make sure everything is alright in the city."

Hego said. He then walked out of the living room with the rest of Team Go following behind.

"I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me."

Erebus said, heading out as well. The only one who remained was Kim, who turned her attention to Shego.

"Will you be okay by yourself?"

Shego glanced at her mom, then back at Kim.

"I'm a little scared, but I'll be alright."

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen as well. Come get me if you need me, okay?"

"Okay."

Kim then gave Shego a kiss, before walking out of the room. Shego then turned her attention to her mom, who was sitting on the couch.

"Have a seat, we have a lot to discuss."

Hecate said, patting the spot next to her. Shego hesitated for a moment, then sat down on the spot offered to her, making sure to keep at least some difference between herself and her mom.

 **End of chapter 12:**

A/N: I decided to change the names of Shego's parents. It will all make sense in the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: A more in depth look into Shego's powers.

 **Chapter 13:**

 **Go Tower:**

Shego was sitting with her mom, in the living room of the Go Tower. She was feeling a little nervous about being left alone with the strange woman, but she managed to push the feelings aside.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Shego asked.

"Why, your powers of course."

Hecate said, giving Shego a knowing smirk.

"What about them?"

"You're able to conjure up black lightning, correct?"

"Yeah, but how did you guess that?"

"I did some research into the helm of awe. You know Ciel, you're the first of our species to be equipped with such a power."

"Species?"

Shego asked, looking at her mom in confusion.

"You mean my sister never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Ciel...you're a hellhound."

"A hell what?"

"A hellhound."

"No, I can't be. I'm a human."

"You may look like one, but trust me you're far from it."

"How can this be?"

"All hellhounds start off as humans. In fact, no hellhound ever knows they are one, until they reach the age of maturity. That's usually when they are around eighteen."

"Is that why you waited until now to meet me?"

"Pretty much. You have already started going through some changes."

"Changes?"

"You know, the eyes, the claws, and the fangs."

"Speaking of eyes and fangs, are you and my dad hellhounds?"

"Yes, we're full-blooded, just like you are."

"Was my mom, I mean my aunt, was she a hellhound?"

"Yes."

"What about my brothers?"

"Since only one of their parents is a hellhound, they are not. However, a hellhound and a human can have a child that is a hellhound, but it's rare. Also, the child will only be half-blooded, so their power won't be as strong."

"Good thing I'm marrying a girl then. I won't have to worry about whether or not my child will turn out normal. No offense."

"None taken, but I wouldn't be too sure on the whole not worrying about whether or not your child will turn out normal thing."

"How come?"

"Because a human can get a hellhound pregnant, regardless of sex."

Shego felt like she was going to faint.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was."

"So what you're saying is, Kim could get me pregnant, if we have sex?"

"Yes, but only if you have it during a full moon."

"Why only then?"

"Hellhounds are most sexually active during a full moon."

"But...I'm still a virgin."

"That's most likely due to the fact that, you haven't gone through one full transformation yet."

"Transformation?"

Hecate stood up and faced Shego. She then transformed into her full hellhound form, right before Shego's eyes.

 _"I'm not sure if I should be impressed, or terrified."_

Shego thought, staring at the black furred, red eyed creature in front of her.

 _"Let's call it, terrifyingly impressed."_

Shego nearly jumped out of her seat.

 _"How did she even hear me? I didn't say anything."_

 _"Hellhounds are able to communicate with each other, telepathically."_

Shego just stared at her mom.

 _"You're a little weirded out right now, aren't you?"_

Shego gave a nod.

 _"Would you like me to turn back into my human form?"_

"Yes please."

Shego said. Hecate then transformed back into a human, and took a seat next to Shego.

"I know this has all probably been a lot for you to take in."

"You can say that again. So, until I go through a full transformation, I won't want to have sex?"

"Usually not, but you will feel an increase in urges until then. However, you can usually take care of them yourself. You won't want to mate until after you've done one full transformation."

"Mate?"

"Yes, all hellhounds mate during a full moon; it's inevitable. So, if you don't want to get pregnant, I recommend using birth control."

"What if Kim and I have sex, but it's not during a full moon?"

"You could still get pregnant, but there's only a 25% chance that you will. If you have sex during a full moon, there's a 100% chance that you will become pregnant. Unless of course, you use birth control."

"Good to know."

"Yep. I often wish I had had someone to tell me all of this stuff, when I was your age."

"You're parents didn't tell you?"

"No, I guess they didn't feel a need to. However, I decided that I wasn't going to do that to my child."

"You refer to me as your child so easily, yet you didn't even want me."

Hecate could hear the sadness in her daughter's voice, and her heart sank.

"Ciel, it's not that I didn't want you. I wanted very much to raise and take care of you."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I wasn't ready."

"Well then, maybe you should've kept your legs closed."

Hecate could hear the bitterness in Shego's voice, but she didn't let it upset her.

"Ciel, I know you're upset by all this, but it was never the intention of I or your father to hurt you."

"Could've fooled me."

Shego said, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm, I see you gained my sister's personality."

"I did?"

"You sure did. You and her are a lot alike. I'm glad she was able to raise you."

Shego gave off a small smile.

"So, do you have any questions more for me?"

Hecate asked.

"If I hadn't been of been put of for adoption, what would my last name have been?"

"Athanasios."

"Athanasios?"

"Yes. Actually, your full name on your birth certificate is, Ciel Damien Athanasios-Go. However, you only used Go, because it was easier to teach you."

"Why do I have to have such a long name?"

"What can I say, Greeks like to have long names."

"I'll say."

"You were actually born in Greece."

"I was?"

"Yep. You were born in a small town in Athens."

"So am I a US citizen, or...?"

"You have a dual citizenship. Basically that means you are a citizen of the US and Greece."

"Good to know."

Hecate gave a nod.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"When I first go through a full hellhound transformation, will it hurt?"

"Like a mother fucker."

Shego's jaw dropped, at her mother's choice of words.

"Well, now I know where I get my foul mouth from."

"Do you cuss a lot?"

"Only when I'm pissed."

"That's understandable."

A silence then befell the two women. After a few moments, Hecate spoke again.

"Well, I think we covered a lot today. However, there is one thing you should know."

"What's that?"

"Hellhounds are immortal. However, their immortality can only be activated, if they drink the blood of their desired mate."

Shego blanched.

"I have to drink Kim's blood?"

"You don't have to. Although, most hellhounds. In fact, your aunt was the only hellhound I know of that didn't drink the blood of her mate. Which was why her and her mate were mortals."

"Hang on a sec, if a hellhound drinks the blood of their mate, they both become immortal?"

"Yes, it's part of the bond the two mates share."

"I see. So, if I were to drink Kim's blood and we become immortal, would we still age?"

"Yes, but only for a short time. You see, after drinking the blood of your mate, you would only age for three more years, from time you drank the blood. To put it simply, if drank Kim's blood while you're the age you are now, then you would stop aging once you turned twenty-one."

Shego just sat there, in a stunned silence.

"This has all been a lot to process, hasn't it?"

Hecate asked.

"Yeah, I'll say. However, there is something I'm wondering."

"What is it?"

"How come you wanted to speak with me, alone? Why did you even send my dad away?"

"He didn't want me to give you as much information as I did."

"Why?"

"He felt that it would have been too much for you. However, I felt that the more you found out, the better. Which is why we decided I would be the one to talk with you."

"I see."

"Yes, well I think we covered everything. Let's go into the kitchen and see what your dad and Kim are up to."

With that said, the two women headed into the kitchen.

 **End of chapter 13:**

A/N: Well, we got to find out more about Shego. And it also looks like she might have a decision to make. Now, I've been looking back over my first story, and I'm thinking about revising that one as well. However, I'm not 100% sure on it yet. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: A thousand apologizes for taking so long to update. I was busy doing some revising on my other story.

 **Chapter 14:**

 **Go Tower:**

Shego and Hecate walked into the kitchen, joining Erebus and Kim. When they spotted the pair, Erebus pulled out a chair so that his wife could sit down, and Kim walked over to her fiancée and gave her a hug.

"How did it go?"

Kim asked.

"Oh, it went. I gotta say it was one of the most interesting conversations that I've ever had."

Shego said, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Kim soon joined her.

"Did your mother tell you everything?"

Erebus asked.

"I believe so, she certainly told me a lot."

"That was probably a good call on her part. After all, I'm sure she told you that I didn't want you to know everything."

Shego nodded her head.

"Well I'm glad she decided not to listen to me...not that she ever does."

Hecate slapped her husband on the arm.

"Ow, hey!"

Kim and Shego both burst into fits of laughter.

"Well, now I see where Ciel gets her violent tendencies from."

Kim said, looking at the couple.

"Hey, I am not violent."

Kim raised an eyebrow at Shego.

"Are you doubting me, Pumpkin."

"Just a bit. After all, I've how you are when you get angry."

"I wasn't angry during those times, I was annoyed."

"Well then, god forbid you ever get angry."

"Trust us Kim, you don't want to see Ciel when she's angry."

Erebus said, shuddering slightly.

"I'm getting the feeling that there's an interesting story about to be told here."

"Oh, there is. Would you like to hear it?"

Hecate asked.

"Please and thank you."

"Very well. Let's see, where to begin? Ah, yes, it happened on a Tuesday."

"Why does everything happen on a Tuesday?"

"Ciel, shush."

Kim said.

"I am sushed."

"Ahem."

Hecate said, getting the attention of the couple in front of her.

"May I continue?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Kim said.

"It's okay. Anyway, one Tuesday I had gotten a call from my brother-in-law. At first I couldn't understand what he was saying, because he was talking to much and panicking. I did manage however to hear something that sounded like Ciel, and natural disaster. When I finally managed to get him to calm down and speak clearly, I found out that Ciel had destroyed the house and at least half of the backyard, all because he told her she couldn't have a cookie until after she had finished her lunch."

"How old was she?"

"Two. My brother-in-law told me that it was the most terrifying thing he ever experienced. He also told me that Ciel's tantrum put all those evil kids you see in horror movies to shame."

"Oh my."

"You've heard of the terrible twos, correct?"

Kim gave a nod.

"Alright, now imagine at least ten Godzilla's destroying a city, that's also being hit with nuclear bombs. That's pretty much what Ciel was like on that day."

Kim's jaw dropped, and she stared in shock at her fiancée.

"That day, my brother-in-law learned a very important lesson."

"What was that?"

"Never tell Ciel no."

"Duly noted."

"In my defense, I've gotten better at being told no."

Shego said.

"Really? Care to prove it?"

Kim asked.

"It would be my pleasure."

Shego then turned her attention to her dad.

"Dad, will you walk me down the aisle at my wedding?"

Everyone stared at Shego in shock. Out of all the things they had expected her to ask, that had not been one of them. Erebus continued to stare at his daughter, unsure of what to do or say.

"Why did you ask that?"

Kim whispered, to Shego.

"Well I was gonna have to ask him eventually."

After a few moments of silence had passed, Erebus finally gave his answer.

"I would love to walk you down the aisle, at your wedding."

Erebus said, smiling warmly at his daughter. Shego smiled back.

"Thanks, dad."

"While that was a very sweet moment that we all just witnessed, it didn't prove that you can handle being told no."

Kim said.

"Well in that case, Kim, can I have a million dollars?"

Kim looked at Shego like she was insane.

"What, no."

"Okay."

"Hang on a sec, you didn't even ask me something realistic. You know I don't have a million dollars."

"Fair enough. Then can you tell me a million reasons why you love me?"

"How about a hundred?"

"Deal."

Kim and Shego then stared at each other.

"Do you want me to tell you now?"

"No."

"Good, because I honestly I can't think of anything. Well...I can think of like two things."

"A little too much pressure there, Princess?"

"Just a bit. You really know how to put people on the spot."

"Just one of my many talents."

"What are your other talents?"

Hecate asked.

"Being sarcastic and awesome."

"She does love her sarcasm."

Kim said.

"Hmm, she must get it from her father."

"Oh come on, when have I ever been sarcastic?"

Hecate looked at her husband.

"Do you really wanna go there?"

"No ma'am."

"Good, didn't think so."

"Well Ciel, I see where you got your ability to strike fear into people."

Kim said, watching the couple in front of her.

"What can I say, I come from a long line of scary people."

Kim nodded in agreement. Just then, Hego walked into the room.

"Well, all seems well in the city. How are things here?"

"They're good."

Shego said.

"That's good. Are any of you hungry, I was just about to make lunch."

"I am, but are you sure you should be the one cooking? I've seen you cook and trust me, it was not a pretty sight."

Shego said.

"I will have you know, I have gotten much better at cooking."

Shego stared at Hego for a moment.

"Alright, but if we die I'm coming back and haunting you."

"Fair enough."

Hego then began prepping the ingredients for lunch, while everyone else chatted a little more.

 **End of chapter 14:**

A/N: Going to revise a few more chapters for this story, and then get back to revising the other one. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Another chapter complete. Hope everyone likes it.

 **Chapter 15:**

 **Go Tower:**

After lunch, Kim and Shego went up to Shego's old room that was inside the Go Tower, and Shego told Kim about the conversation she had had with her mother. To say that the redhead was shocked was an understatement.

"Are you okay, Kim?"

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah, I'm fine. That was just a lot of information to take in."

"Trust me, I said the same thing."

"I always you there was something different about you, but I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I, to be honest."

The two women then fell silent. After a few moments, the silence was broken by the sound of Shego's phone ringing.

"Hello?"

Shego asked, upon answering the call.

"Hey, Ciel."

"Oh my god, Tai, I haven't talked to you in forever. How have you been?"

"I'm good. Listen, I was wondering if you were gonna come to Raf's birthday. I mean I understand if you don't. You know, the whole Ayumi thing. But he would really love it if you did come."

"Tell him I'll be there. Is it cool if I bring my fiancée along?"

"...You're engaged?"

"Yep, I got engaged last Christmas."

"Wait, wait, you mean to tell me that you've been engaged for almost nine months, and you're just now telling me?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Wow, I mean I knew you were dating, but I didn't know it was that serious."

"How did you find out I was dating?"

"Ayumi."

"Figures."

"Yeah, so when's the wedding?"

"This Christmas."

"I better get an invitation."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you or Raf out."

"That's good to hear. Oh, and to answer your previous question, you can bring your fiancée along. I would love to meet her."

"You're not gonna give her the whole, she's breaks my heart you break her face speech, are you?"

"I have to, it's inevitable."

"Alright, just promise me you won't scare her too much."

"I can't make that promise."

"Oddly enough, I am okay with that."

"Good to know. Well, I gotta get going, I still need to finish up somethings for Raf's party on Saturday."

"Okay, we'll see you then."

"Yep, take care."

Shego then ended the call, and turned her attention to Kim.

"You up for going with me to Rafael's birthday on Saturday?"

"Sure. Who was that with you on the phone?"

"That was Tai. By the way, I told him that we were engaged, so be prepared for his whole you break my heart he breaks your face speech. He's done it with anyone that's ever dated me."

"How many people have you dated?"

"Just Ayumi and you."

"Speaking of Ayumi, will she be there?"

"Most likely. You can't keep that woman out of anything. However, Rafael and Tai are my best friends, so I'm only going because of them."

"Makes sense. Although, I still don't like the idea of Ayumi being there."

"I don't either. But if anyone can keep her in line, it's Tai."

"Good. Because if he doesn't, you know I will."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"You're pretty sexy, when you get all protective."

Shego said, leaning in close to Kim. She then captured Kim's lips in a heated kiss, and pinned the redhead down onto the bed. As the kissing continued, Shego moved down to Kim's neck and felt a strange feeling come over her.

 _"Why do I suddenly feel like I want to bite her?"_

Shego thought, continuing to leave kisses on Kim's neck. Kim moaned in pleasure beneath her, and turned her head so that Shego could have more of an access to her neck. The scent of Kim's skin was intoxicating, and the urge to bite her grew stronger. Shego could then feel her fangs beginning to form, and she immediately stopped her what she was doing and rolled off of Kim.

"Is everything alright, love?"

Shego took a few moments to collect herself, before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Kim asked, brushing a strand of hair out of Shego's face. Shego gave a nod.

"Alright."

Kim then snuggled in close to Shego, and draped her arm over the pale skinned woman's waist. Shego still felt like she wanted to bite Kim, and having the redhead so close wasn't helping matters.

"Ciel, are you sure you're okay? You seem really tense right now."

"I'm okay."

Shego's voice sounded like she was trying to convince herself, more than Kim.

"I know what'll help you feel better."

Kim then moved so that she was straddling Shego's hips.

"Kim, what are you-"

Shego was cut off by Kim placing her lips onto hers. The kiss started off slow and gentle, but quickly grew more passionate as Kim slid her tongue into Shego's mouth. As they continued to kiss, Kim ran her hands down Shego's body, ending at her hips. After a few moments, Kim broke the kiss as the need for oxygen took over.

"Wow."

Shego managed to say after a few moments.

"Feel better?"

Kim asked, staring lovingly into Shego's eyes. Shego gave a nod, and pulled Kim in for another kiss. Just as things were getting hot and heavy between them, they were interrupted by someone opening the door.

"Hey Ciel, d- Jesus Christ!"

Wego 2 yelled.

"Xanto, out!"

Shego yelled back as she threw a pillow at her younger brother.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Wego 2 then ran away as fast as he could. Kim let out a giggle.

"I think we should start locking the door, when were alone in rooms together."

"I'll say. I swear, little brothers have the worst possible timing ever."

"Yep. So, are you gonna go see what he wanted?"

"Might as well."

Shego said, sliding off the bed. By the tone of Shego's voice, Kim could tell that something was up.

"Ciel, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, why do you keep asking?"

"I don't know, I keep getting a weird vibe from you is all."

Shego let out a sigh.

"Honestly, I'm not sure if I'm alright or not. I keep getting these feelings, and I'm not sure what they mean. All I know is that I'm afraid."

Kim was shocked. Never in a million years did she expect Shego to ever admit to being afraid of anything. Kim then walked over to Shego, and wrapped her arms around her.

"Ciel, what are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid I might hurt you."

"Does it have anything to do with the whole hellhound thing?"

"Yeah."

"Ciel, how could you possibly hurt me? You've already told me what to expect."

"I know, but when we were on the bed earlier, I got a strong urge to bite you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I managed to control myself, but I'm worried that someday I won't be able to."

Kim tightened her hold on her fiancée, and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Listen, if you ever feel like you're starting to lose control again, I want you to let me know. I love you, and don't want you to feel like you have to go through something alone."

"Thank you."

Shego said, smiling warmly.

"Anytime. Now come on, let's go see what Xanto wanted."

Kim and Shego then headed out of the room, and went to look for Wego 2.

 **End of chapter 15:**

A/N: Sorry for not updating all that quickly, but I hope this chapter was enjoyable to read. My birthday is tomorrow (9/9), so I will be spending the day celebrating. However, I might try to squeeze in a chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: And...I'm back with another exciting installment of, I'm not gonna say the title because I'm sure everyone knows what it is. Now, on we go.

 **Chapter 16:**

 **Go Tower:**

Kim and Shego were back in the living room, and had just asked Xanto what it was that he had wanted. He just stared dumbfoundedly at the them, as images of his sister and her fiancée making out flashed through his mind.

 _"Great, I broke another one."_

Shego thought.

"Xanto, get your mind out of the gutter and tell me what it is you wanted."

"Uh..."

"For the love of god, spit it out!"

"I can I make the cake for your wedding?!"

This time it was Shego's turn to stare dumbfoundedly.

"You want to make my wedding cake?"

"Yeah. So, can I? Please say yes. I'll do a really good job, I promise."

Wego 2 said, clasping his hands in front of himself. Shego turned her attention to Kim.

"What do you say, Princess, should we let him make the cake?"

"I don't know, he is only fourteen. Don't you think he's a bit young to have such a big responsibility?"

"Yeah, that is true. It is a big responsibility."

"Aww, come on. I won't screw up, I promise. Just give me a chance."

"I don't Xanto, you are a bit young."

"I didn't wanna have to resort to this, but you've left me no other choice."

Xanto then unleashed a full fledged, puppy dog pout.

"Gah, no! Bad Xanto, no! Do not make that face!"

"Pretty please."

Wego 2 said, eyes growing large and shimmering with unshed tears.

"Ugh, okay fine, you can make the cake. Just, please stop making that face."

"Yay! Thank you Ciel, you won't regret it. I gotta go now."

Wego 2 was then about to take off, but stopped and turned back around.

"I almost forgot, what kind of cake do you want?"

"I want a three tier vanilla cake, with a white chocolate mousse filling and I want the tiers to be covered in a mint green fondant, with some intricate designs done in lavender icing going around each tier. Oh, and I want lavender hydrangeas on top, made out fondant."

"Consider it done."

Wego 2 then raced off, to begin making some sketches. Shego turned her attention to Kim.

"Well, that's taken care of."

"I'll say, but why did he want to make the cake so badly?"

"The boy loves to bake."

"I see. Well, are you ready to go home?"

"Sure, just let me go tell everyone we're headed out."

Shego then headed into the kitchen, to let everyone know that she and Kim were headed out.

"Hey, we're headed out."

Shego said, addressing the members of her family that were in the kitchen.

"Drive safe."

Erebus said.

"I will."

Shego then said her goodbyes, and headed back into the living room, to retrieve Kim.

"All set?"

Kim asked.

"Yep."

Kim then grabbed her keys, and the two women headed out. Once they were in the sloth and buckled in, they began their trip back to Middleton.

 **On the road:**

As they drove down the road, Kim noticed that Shego had a smirk on her face.

"What are you so smirky about?"

"Mmm, nothing."

"Oh please, you expect me to believe that? You never smirk for no reason. Come on, what's up?"

"I was just thinking, Xanto reminds me of you."

"Really, how so?"

"You both like to use the puppy dog pout on people."

"Well it is the most effective way to get what you want."

"True."

"Have you ever used it on anyone?"

"You know, come to think of it, I don't believe I have."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Hmm, I never would've guessed."

The two women then fell silent. After a few moments, Shego spoke.

"So I was thinking, we should leave at around noon on Saturday to go to Rafael's party."

"Okay. Speaking of which, are you sure you're okay with Ayumi being there?"

"I'm not okay with it, but I also know there's nothing I can do."

"I don't get it. If Tai and Rafael don't like her, then why do they still let her come around?"

"Because I asked them to."

Kim nearly slammed on the brakes.

"What, why?"

"Tai and Raf are really all she has."

"What her about parents?"

"They're dead."

"Oh."

"Yeah. For a while she was living with her brother and sister."

"What happened to them?"

"They're in prison."

"Really? What did they do?"

"Kidnapped me, among other things."

Kim looked at Shego for a moment, before realization dawned on her.

"You mean, Chiharu and Hiroshi are her brother and sister?"

Shego gave a nod.

"Did she know, about what they did to you?"

"No. Besides, she wouldn't have believed me anyway. In her eyes, they could do no wrong."

"Was it ever weird being around them?"

"You mean, when I was with Ayumi?

"Yeah."

"A little, but I was hardly ever around them when I was with her. Ayumi kinda kept them out of our relationship. It was the only good thing she ever did."

"Why was she abusive towards you?"

The question had been on Kim's mind, so she finally decided to ask it.

"I don't really know. I suppose I could always ask her."

"Yeah, I guess you could."

The two women then continued their drive home, in silence.

 **End of chapter 16:**

A/N: *looks at calendar* Holy shit, it's been awhile since my last update. Sorry about that, I will try to update faster. The next chapter will be about Rafael's birthday. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I apologize for the 5 month long wait. For those of you who have been patiently waiting for an update, I thank you.

 **Chapter 17:**

 **Possible Residence:**

Today was the day of Rafael's long awaited birthday party. Shego was ready to head out the door, but she was still waiting on Kim.

"Are you ready to go yet? You've changed your shirt at least five times."

"I know, sorry. I just can't decide."

"Here, wear this one."

Shego handed Kim a light blue blouse, that went well with the dark blue jeans she had decided to wear. Kim put on the blouse, and then looked herself over in the mirror.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance, Shego and herself headed out.

 **Go City:**

After driving for a couple of hours, they finally made it to Tai's house in Go City.

"Ready to go inside?"

Kim asked.

"Yep."

Shego said, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door. Kim soon followed suit, and then together the two women made their way up to the front door.

Once there, Shego knocked on the front door and was promptly greater by none other than Rafael.

"Ciel, you came!"

Rafael exclaimed, giving his friend a long awaited bear hug, lifting her off the ground in the process.

"I missed you so much."

Rafael said, squeezing his friend.

"I missed you too Raf. Would you mind letting go though, I can't breathe."

"Oops, sorry."

Rafael then set Shego back on the ground, and turned his attention Kim.

"You must be Kim, it's nice to meet you."

"You as well."

Kim said, shaking Rafael's hand.

After exchanging pleasantries, the three friends headed inside. They then headed towards the living room, where they were greeted by Tai.

"Ciel, it's great to see you."

Tai said, giving his long time friend a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, Tai. It's great to see you too."

Shego said, returning the embrace.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if you would come or not. You know, considering the fact that Ayumi will most likely grace us with her presence."

"Yeah, but I already missed my best friend's birthday once, I don't plan on doing it again."

"So, I take it that means you'll stay even if she shows up."

"Yep. Besides, today is about Raf. Right, Raf?"

"That's right. Today is my day. Bow before me, bitches."

Everyone just stared at the man before them.

"Well, he certainly is a strange one."

Kim said.

"Are you just now figuring that out?"

Shego asked.

"Well this is my first time meeting him."

"Hmm, you do have a point there."

Shego said, taking a seat on the couch. Kim soon joined her. Tai sat in his favorite recliner, and Rafael sat on the floor. There was another armchair available, but he preferred the floor.

"So Ciel, tell us. How did you and Kim meet?"

Tai asked.

"Do you remember when I told you about that whole nano tick thing?"

"Yeah."

"That's when we first met."

"I see. And you didn't confess your undying love for her then because...?"

"Because at the time I thought she was an annoying cheerleader."

"Hey now."

"Oh relax, Kim. It's not like you didn't know that. Besides, I don't find you annoying now. Well, maybe just a little."

"Oh gee, thanks Ciel. I can feel the love."

"Good."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh, you were? I couldn't tell. You know, you really need to work on that."

"Are you being serious, or was that sarcasm?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Tai and Rafael just watched on in amusement at the couple before them. As Kim and Shego continued to go back and forth, the front door opened.

Turning their attention to the sound of the door opening, everyone watched as Ayumi appeared in the doorway of the living room.

"I would've knocked, but I know how lazy you boys can be."

Ayumi said, taking a seat in the unoccupied armchair. She then turned her attention to Shego.

"Ciel, you're looking well."

"I'd look even better, if you weren't here."

Shego mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Ayumi then eyed Shego for a moment, making the other woman feel slightly uneasy. Kim took notice, and gave Shego's hand a gentle squeeze.

After a few more minutes of staring, Ayumi turned her attention to the man of the hour.

"Happy birthday, Raf."

"Thank you. You know, I didn't think you were going to say anything at first."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"You were too busy eyeing Ciel, like she's a piece of meat."

"Well she does taste good."

Everyone's jaws dropped at Ayumi's words.

"Folks, I present to you Ayumi. The woman who has no filter."

Tai said.

"I'm pretty sure people know that I don't have a filter."

"Even so, it's good to keep people informed."

As the conversation between Tai and Ayumi continued, Shego got up and headed towards the kitchen. Kim quickly followed after.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Shego said, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Honey, if Ayumi's making you uncomfortable, we can leave."

"It's fine. Besides, I'm here for Raf, not her."

"Okay, but are you sure you're alright though?"

Shego set down her glass, and wrapped her arms around her fiancée.

"I'm okay, really."

"Are you sure?"

Shego grabbed Kim's chin between her thumb and for figure, and tilted Kim's head up towards hers.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Shego said, capturing Kim's lips in a gentle kiss. As the slow, gentle kissing continued, Shego felt the urge to bite Kim overwhelm her once again.

 _"Ugh, is this going to happen every time we kiss?"_

Shego wondered, moving the kissing from Kim's lips to her neck. As she continued to leave a trail of kisses on Kim's neck, her hands found her way to the redhead's ass. She then gave Kim's ass a squeeze, eliciting a soft moan from her.

At that moment, Shego wanted nothing more than to rip Kim's clothes off and ravish her body. However, she knew that now was not the right time, and quickly forced herself away from Kim.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Are you sure, you look a little flushed."

Kim said, placing her hand onto Shego's cheek.

"I'm sure."

Shego then pulled away from Kim.

"I'm going to go upstairs for a few minutes, I'll be back down shortly."

Shego then walked out of the kitchen, and made her way up the stairs. Kim left the kitchen a few moments later, and noticed that Rafael was looking at the stairs. He then noticed Kim re-enter the living room.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she said she'll be back down in a few minutes."

"Oh, okay."

Rafael then turned his attention back to Tai's and Ayumi's conversation. Kim just leaned back on the couch, and wondered if Shego really was alright.

 **End of chapter 17:**

A/N: I apologize for the shortness, but I will continue with this part of the story in the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: We will now be continuing on with Rafael's birthday.

 **Chapter 18:**

 **Go City:**

Shego was upstairs in the guest room, pacing back and forth. The urge to bite Kim was getting stronger and she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to control herself for.

"Ugh, this is so the drama."

Shego stopped pacing, when she realized what she had said.

"I've clearly been hanging around Kim way too much."

Shego then continued her pacing.

Meanwhile, back downstairs, Ayumi and Tai had finished their conversation, and we're in the middle of a really intense game of go fish.

"Funny, I always thought go fish was a nice, family friendly game. But there is no way this is going to end without blood shed and tears."

Kim said, watching the two people before her. Rafael nodded his head in agreement.

"Hah yes, I won!"

Tai boomed, jumping up to do a little victory dance.

"Whatever, these cards are rigged anyways."

Ayumi said, throwing her cards down.

"You're just mad because I won."

Ayumi just rolled her eyes, and headed upstairs. Leaving Tai to continue his dancing.

When she made it upstairs, she saw that the door to the guest room was ajar. Moving closer, she peeked inside and saw that Shego was pacing back and forth. She then opened the door some more and stepped inside.

"Keeping pacing like that, and you'll wear a hole in the floor."

Shego stopped moving, but didn't turn to look at who had spoken.

"What are you doing here?"

Shego asked. She then heard the door shut, and felt Ayumi move closer to her.

"I saw the door was open, so I thought I'd come in and see what was up."

"Okay, well you can leave now."

"Come on Ciel, can't we let bygones be bygones?"

"No, now get out."

"Ciel, please."

Ayumi then placed her hand onto Shego's shoulder, only to have it smacked away. Shego then spun around to face Ayumi.

"I told you to get out. Now leave, or I will throw you out."

"You're pretty sexy when you're angry."

Ayumi said, stepping closer to Shego.

"I said leave."

"And yet, I'm still here. So, what are you going to do about it? Because the way I see it, you could either throw me out of this room and deal with whatever is bothering you on your own, or you could let me stay and help you. The choice is yours."

The entire time she was speaking, she moved closer and closer to Shego. Before Shego even realized what was happening, she found herself pinned between the end of the bed and Ayumi.

"Ciel, please just let me help you."

"I don't need your help."

Shego then shoved Ayumi away and tried to leave, only to be grabbed by the arm, and thrown onto the bed. Before she had a chance to react, Ayumi had her pinned.

"Now, I hope you know that I didn't want to get physical with you, but you just weren't listening."

Ayumi said, brushing a strand of hair out of Shego's face. Shego tried to shove Ayumi off of her, but she wouldn't budge.

"Grr, get the fuck off of me!"

"My, my Ciel. Is that anyway to talk to someone?"

"I said, get off!"

Shego spat, trying once again to shove Ayumi away. However, Ayumi continued to stay right where she was.

"I don't think you're even trying. Face it, you like me being on top of you."

Shego remained silent, but continued to try to get Ayumi away from her.

"You know, the sooner you stop fighting me, the sooner we can get this over with."

"What are you on about?"

Shego asked, stopping her previous actions.

"It's quite simple really. You give me what I want, and then I leave you alone. And, I'll never bother you again, as long as I live."

"What is it that you want?"

"Oh, I'm sure you can figure it out."

It was then that Shego realized that Ayumi's hands were on the button of her pants. As if she had found some new found strength, Shego kneed Ayumi in the stomach, thus causing the woman to fall to the side. Shego then jumped up, and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

"Ugh, you'll pay for that."

Ayumi groaned.

"Well now, it's about time you joined us."

Tai said, watching as Shego entered the living room.

"Perfect timing too, we were just about to discuss dinner."

Rafael said. He then looked around, and noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey, where did Ayumi go?"

"Last I recall she had gone upstairs. Ciel, did you happen to see her on your way down?"

Kim asked. Shego shook her head, and took a seat next to the redhead.

"I'm sure she's fine. Now, on to more important matters. What does everyone have in mind for dinner?"

Tai asked.

"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I'm in the mood for some Chinese."

Rafael said.

"Chinese sounds good."

Kim said.

"I agree with you, Kim. Alright, so that's three so far for Chinese."

Tai then turned his attention to Shego.

"How about you, Ciel. Do you want Chinese, or do you want something different?"

"Chinese is fine."

"Are you sure?"

Shego nodded her head.

"Alright, looks like we're doing Chinese. I'll go call in our orders, what does everyone want?"

"I'll have orange chicken, and fried rice."

Rafael said.

"I'll have sesame chicken and lo mein noodles."

Kim said.

"Alright, and I'll get the beef lo mein. And, I'll be nice and get Ayumi sweet and sour chicken, with rice."

Tai said.

"Okay, that just leaves you Ciel."

Tai said, focusing his attention on the pale skinned woman.

"Oh, um...I guess I'll just have rice."

"You just want rice?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Well what kind do you want, fried or white?"

"White."

"Okay."

Tai then left to go call in the order, and Kim and Rafael turned their attention to Shego.

"Ciel, are you feeling okay? You never order just rice."

Rafael said.

"I'm okay, really."

"Are you sure, dear."

Kim asked, wrapping her arm around Shego's shoulders.

Shego gave a nod and snuggled close to Kim. The redhead could tell something was up, but decided it would be best to speak to Shego in private with regards to the matter.

"Alright, well if you're ever not you can tell me."

Kim said, kissing Shego's temple. A few moments later, Tai walked back into the living room.

"The food will be here in about 30 minutes."

Tai said, taking a seat in his favorite chair. Just then, Ayumi came downstairs.

"Ah, there you are. So nice of you to join us."

"Shut-up, Raf."

Ayumi sneered, taking a seat in the armchair she had occupied earlier that day.

"Well, since you're here allow me to fill you in. We're having Chinese for dinner. Don't worry though, Tai was nice enough to order something for you as well."

"Okay."

"You know, normally people say thank you, when people order food for them."

"Fine whatever, thanks."

"Why do you have your panties in a bunch?"

"Why are we discussing my panties?"

"We aren't, I was just wondering why you're so pissed."

"That's none of your business."

"Okay, sheesh. No need to be snippy."

The room then fell into an uncomfortable silence; which was eventually broken by Tai asking everyone what they wanted to drink. After he had everyone's drink orders, he retreated to the kitchen to get them. The room then fell silent for a second time.

A few moments later, Tai returned with everyone's drinks.

"There you all are. Now, are we just going to listen to each other breathe, or are we going to have a conversation?"

Tai asked, sitting down in his recliner and taking a sip of his iced tea.

"When can we have cake?"

Rafael asked, taking a sip of Pepsi.

"You know the rules Raf, dinner first and then cake."

Tai said, sounding like a stern parent.

"You know, this is why I moved out of my parents house."

"You moved out so you could eat cake?"

Kim asked.

"No, I moved out because I have an overly controlling father, and an overbearing mother."

Kim raised an eyebrow at Rafael.

"Fine, and so I can eat cake whenever I want. But that first part is true too."

Kim let out a slight giggle and shook her head. Rafael was quite the character.

"Raf loves cake, but Tai won't let him eat a lot of it."

Shego said.

"Oh, why is that?"

Kim asked.

"Do you wanna tell her, or should I?"

Shego asked, looking at Tai.

"Tell me what?"

Tai and Shego exchanged glances, and then looked at Kim.

"I don't let Raf eat a lot of cake, cuz when he does he goes on the mother of all sugar rushes. It's like a sugar rush on steroids."

Kim's eyes widened in shock and she turned her attention to Rafael, who just hung his head in shame.

"Hey now, it's not my fault. Maybe if you wouldn't deprive me of sugar, then I wouldn't have such a problem with it."

Tai was about to counter Rafael's argument, when the doorbell rang.

"Ah, saved by the bell."

Tai then got up to answer the door. He then returned a few minutes later, with food in his hands.

"Foods here."

Tai said, beginning to hand everyone there food. Once everyone had their food, Tai sat down and began to eat.

As everyone else began to eat, a thought occurred to Shego.

"Hey, Tai, I just realized something."

Tai swallowed the food in his mouth, before answering.

"Really, and what was that?"

"You haven't given Kim your speech yet."

"You're right, I haven't."

Tai then turned his attention to Kim.

"Kim, not that I think you ever would, but if you break Ciel's heart I will break your face."

Tai said, his tone of voice leaving no room for argument. Kim shook her head at Tai. Shego was right, Tai did have a protective side to him.

"No worries Tai, I would never do anything to hurt Ciel."

Tai smiled at the redhead, then went back to his meal, glad that Shego was safe with Kim.

 **End of chapter 18:**

A/N: I was gonna make this chapter longer, but I'll end it here. Also, I noticed some grammatical errors in previous chapters. I will fix them, after I finish the story. Also, we'll continue on with Rafael's birthday in the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: In chapter, we shall continue Rafael's birthday.

 **Chapter 19:**

 **Go City:**

As everyone began to finish up their dinner, Rafael began to wonder when he would be able to open up presents.

"Can I open up my presents soon? I really wanna see what I got."

"You sure are impatient."

Ayumi said, finishing her last bite of food.

"And you sure are a bitch."

Rafael countered, glaring daggers at Ayumi. The Japanese woman just rolled her eyes at the man before, and then got up to throw away her empty carton of Chinese food.

"You can open your presents, after everyone has finished eating."

Tai said. Rafael nearly jumped with excitement. After another ten minutes or so had passed, everyone had finished their dinner and Rafael was quickly tearing open his first present.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone so excited about presents."

Kim said, watching as wrapping paper went flying left and right.

"What can I say, he likes presents just as much as he likes cake."

Shego said, ducking as a bow came flying towards her head. At the mention of cake, Rafael stopped tearing through the present in his hands.

"Did somebody say cake?"

Excitement was clear in his voice. Tai shook his head at his friend.

"Alright, while you open your gifts, I'll go get the cake ready."

Tai then retreated to the kitchen, to get the cake ready. Rafael went back to opening his gifts, while Kim, Shego, and Ayumi looked on in amusement.

Suddenly, Rafael let out a squeal and tackled Shego to the ground.

"Thank you Ciel! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Rafael exclaimed, continuing to practically squeeze the life out of the pale skinned woman.

"Ack, Raf! Let go, I can't breathe."

Shego said, pushing her friend away. Kim and Ayumi both couldn't help but giggle at the display.

"Ciel, what did you get him?"

Kim asked, laughter clear in her voice.

"I got him a camera."

Shego said, standing up and dusting herself off.

"He tackled you because you got him a camera?"

Shego nodded her head, and Kim just looked at her in confusion.

"I take it you never told her."

Ayumi said.

"Told me what?"

"Raf has a passion for photography. Ciel should've known he was going to react the way he did."

"Well, in my defense I had sort of forgotten about his love for picture taking."

A few moments later, Tai walked back into the room, cake in hand. He then made eye contact with Rafael, and saw him beginning to drool.

"Raf, don't even think about it. I swear if you tackle me, I will thunder punch you in the throat."

Rafael quickly averted his gaze. Tai then set the cake down onto the coffee table, and place the candles on it. After the candles were placed and lit, Tai had everyone gather around and sing happy birthday to Rafael.

Once the song had finished, Rafael made a wish and blew out his candles.

"What did you wish for?"

Kim asked.

"Princess, don't you know the birthday wish rule? If he tells then it won't come true."

"She's right, although I'm sure Raf's wish is pretty obvious."

Tai said.

"It is?"

Kim asked.

"Yep, just take a look."

Tai said, pointing to Rafael who was already shoving cake into his mouth.

"He's like Ron, when he eats nacos."

Kim said, watching as Rafael shoveled more and more cake into his mouth.

"Raf, slow down. The cake ain't going anywhere."

Ayumi said, placing her hand onto Rafael's shoulder. He quickly swallowed the handful of cake he had shoved in his mouth, and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, but this cake is just really good."

Rafael then took a look around the room, and then back at the cake in front of him.

"Oops, looks like I've nearly eaten all of it. I guess I should share the rest of it."

Rafael then cut a piece of cake, and handed it to Shego. However, she quickly declined the offered sweet, claiming she was full from dinner.

"Come on Ciel, have some. Besides it's just a small slice."

Rafael whined.

"I would, but dinner filled me up."

"How could you be full, all you had was rice."

"I had a big lunch."

"Ciel, you didn't eat lunch today."

Kim pointed out.

"Oh yeah, then it was breakfast. Yeah, I had a big breakfast."

Kim could tell that her fiancée was hiding something. She had originally planned to wait until they got home, but she was starting to get concerned.

"Ciel, may I speak with you in private?"

"Sure."

Shego then walked towards the kitchen, with Kim following behind.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Shego asked, taking a seat on the counter.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Ciel, I'm worried about you. You've been acting weird ever since you came from upstairs."

Suddenly, something dawned on Kim.

 _"Ayumi had been upstairs, while Ciel was up there."_

Kim thought.

"Ciel, did something happen upstairs with Ayumi?"

Shego quickly looked away from the redhead, and that was all Kim needed to know the answer to her was question was yes.

Kim stepped closer to Shego, and placed her hand gently onto her knee.

"Ciel, what happened?"

"It was nothing, don't worry about it."

"Listen, I know you have a lot of pride and you don't like asking for help, but I love you and I'm worried about you. If something's wrong, you need to tell me what it is so that I can help you."

Shego looked into Kim's eyes, and saw love and adoration in them. She looked back down and let out a shakey breath.

 _"How do I tell her? How do I tell her what Ayumi tried to do to me?"_

Seeming to sense her fiancée's inner turmoil, Kim wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a loving embrace. Shego returned the embrace, and a few seconds later Kim felt something damp on her shirt.

 _"She's crying. Why is she crying?"_

Kim wondered, gently rubbing small circles on Shego's back. After a few minutes, Shego finally stopped crying, but continued to hold on to Kim.

"Ciel, what happened?"

Kim asked, concern clear in her voice.

Shego took a deep breath, to steady herself. She figured Kim would find out sooner or later, so it was best to just get it over with.

"Ayumi. She...she tried to rape me."

Kim let out a gasp, and hugged Shego tighter.

"My god, Ciel, why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry you. Besides, nothing happened so everything is okay."

"Well I'm glad nothing happened, but who's to say she won't try again?"

Shego just shrugged her shoulders, unsure of how to answer Kim's question.

Kim then pulled back from the hug, and looked into Shego's emerald green eyes.

 _"I hate seeing her hurt like this."_

Kim thought, gently cupping Shego's cheek. Shego closed her eyes and leaned into Kim's hand, enjoying her touch. They stayed in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each others company.

After a few moments, Shego opened her eyes and looked at Kim. Kim could see that there was still a little pain in them.

"Are you alright?"

Shego gave a small nod, and pulled the redhead close, feeling the need to feel the girl against her. Kim responded to the movement, and wrapped her arms around the pale skinned woman.

"We should probably head back into the living room soon. Everyone might be wondering what's taking us so long."

Kim said. Truth be told though, she was perfectly fine with staying right where she was.

"In a minute, this feels good."

Shego said, letting out a small, contented sigh.

"I know something that will make you feel even better."

Kim said, pulling back slightly to look at Shego.

"What?"

"This."

Kim then began kissing Shego slowly and tenderly. Shego released a soft moan, and began to kiss back. As they continued to kiss, Kim's hands traveled up Shego's shirt. When she reached her destination, she began to massage her breast, eliciting slightly louder moans from the woman in front of her.

 _"This feels really good."_

Shego thought, relishing in the feeling of the redhead's touch. Shego then broke the kiss, and let out let a moan louder than the one she had made earlier. It was then that Kim realized the top of her thigh had rubbed in between Shego's legs.

 _"Hmm, that gives me an idea."_

Kim then began to rub her thigh against Shego's center, while she continued to massage her breast.

"Ah, Kimmy."

Shego moaned breathlessly.

"You like that, don't you."

Kim said, leaving butterfly kisses on Shego's neck. Shego could only moan in response, Kim's actions driving her wild.

 _"We should really get back to the others, but I don't want her to stop."_

Shego thought. She then let out a small whimper, as Kim stopped her ministrations.

"Let's head home, and continue there."

Kim suggested, kissing her lover's pouting lips.

"You're such a tease."

Shego said, returning the kiss.

"I know, but you love me. Now come on, let's go finish what we started."

Kim said, a sly smile on her face. She then helped Shego down from the counter, and together they walked back into the living room.

 **End of chapter 19:**

A/N: We'll conclude Rafael's birthday in the next chapter, and move on in the story. I thank you all for your patience with this story. I will try to update the other story soon as well. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: We will now finish up Rafael's birthday.

 **Chapter 20:**

 **Go City:**

Kim and Shego walked back into the living room, hand in hand.

"There you two are. We were wondering what was taking so long."

Tai said.

"We were just talking."

Shego said.

"What about?"

"Just, stuff."

Tai gave Shego a look, then shook his head.

"Sigh, you and your secrets."

"Yep. Well, Kim and I are gonna head out."

"Okay, well give me a hug first."

Tai said, getting up from his seat.

"Of course, how could I not?"

Shego asked, letting out a slight chuckle. She then walked over to Tai, and wrapped him in a warm embrace. Tai returned the hug, and gave Shego a light squeeze.

"Come back and visit real soon, okay?"

"I will."

Shego then pulled back from the hug, and gave Tai a slight smile. She then walked back over to Kim, and took her hand. It was then that she noticed Kim was holding back a laugh.

"What?"

Kim didn't say anything, and just pointed to the floor. Shego looked to where Kim was pointing, and saw Rafael passed out on floor, surrounded by wrapping paper, with frosting around his mouth. Shego just shook her head.

"He's like a little kid."

"Exactly, that's why I always gotta keep an eye on him."

Tai said, causing Kim and Shego to both laugh. They then said a final goodbye to Tai and headed out the door. However, right before leaving, Kim gave Ayumi a dirty look. This did not go unnoticed by Tai. After the door had shut, he turned his attention to Ayumi.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know. Welp, I'm gonna head out."

Ayumi then began to walk towards the door, only to be stopped by Tai.

"Did you do something to Ciel?"

"No."

Ayumi tried once again to leave. But Tai stopped her again, and gave a dangerous look.

"Kim wouldn't just give you dirty look for no reason. Now what did you do?"

It was clear that Tai's patience was wearing thin.

"I didn't do anything to Ciel. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

Tai looked at Ayumi, then let out an annoyed grunt.

"Fine, whatever. But if I find out you did anything to Ciel, I will kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try."

With that said, Ayumi left out the door.

 **Possible Residence:**

Back at the Possible home, Kim and Shego had just walked through the front door.

"How did it go?"

Anne asked.

"It went better than I expected."

Shego said, slipping off her shoes.

"That's good, I'm glad it went well."

"Us too. Where are dad and the tweebs?"

"Let's see, your dad had to deal with something at the space center, and your brothers had soccer practice."

"Okay. Ciel and I are going to go upstairs."

"Alright, I'll be doing laundry if either of you need me."

With that said, Kim and Shego headed upstairs. Once they had made it into Kim's room, Shego plopped down onto the bed, and Kim let out a laugh.

"Tired?"

Kim asked, taking a seat next to Shego.

"Birthday parties are exhausting."

Shego mumbled, burying her face in the pillow. Kim let out another small chuckle.

"Aww, poor baby."

Kim cooed, patting Shego on the back. Shego rolled onto her side, and glared at the redhead.

"You try getting tackled, by an overly rambunctious ball of energy."

"Oh please, you act as if you've never been tackled before. And I've tackled you plenty of times."

"That's different."

"Oh, it is?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

Shego sat up, and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm not sure actually."

"But it's somehow different?"

"Yeah. I mean now that I think about it, being tackled by Raf usually leads to a lose of oxygen. But, being tackled by you leads to something else."

"What's that?"

"Tackle me and find out."

"You want me to tackle you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"What Princess, are you afraid to tackle me?"

"No."

"Then tackle me."

"I don't want to tackle you."

"Chicken."

Shego whispered, under her breath.

"What was that?"

Kim asked, letting out a playful growl.

"Nothing."

"Hmm, that's funny. I could've sworn you called me a chicken."

"I think you're hearing things, Pumpkin."

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

Just then, Kim got an idea. And before Shego even realized what was happening, she found herself lying on the bed, with Kim on top of her.

"Still think I'm a chicken?"

"Nope, but you're definitely sexy. Especially from this view."

Shego then pulled Kim down, and gave her a passionate kiss. Kim quickly melted into the kiss, and was soon running her tongue along Shego's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Shego quickly obliged, and let out a soft moan as Kim's tongue entered her mouth.

 _"This feels so good."_

Shego thought, running hands along Kim's body. She then gave her ass a squeeze, eliciting a pleasure filled moan from the woman above her.

As they continued to make out, Kim moved her hands up to Shego's breast and began to gently massage them. She then moved the kissing down to Shego's neck, and the sound of pleasure filled moans filled the room.

"You're so hot."

Kim said, nipping gently at her lover's collarbone. Shego moved her head slightly, to allow the redhead more access to her neck.

As Kim continued with her ministrations, she moved her hands to the hem of Shego's shirt and began push it up. Realizing what she wanted to do, Shego quickly sat up and helped Kim remove her shirt. She then laid back, and Kim continued to pleasure her.

"You know, it's not fair that you still have a shirt on."

Shego said, playing with the hem of Kim's shirt. Kim stopped what she was doing, and smiled loving at her fiancée.

"Well then, let me correct the problem."

Kim said, sitting up and removing her shirt. After tossing her shirt aside, she gave the pale skinned woman a sly grin.

"Better?"

"Almost."

Shego then moved her hand up Kim's back, and removed her bra in one fell swoop.

"There, now that's better."

Shego then reached up and gave Kim's nipples a tweak, causing her to let out a gasp.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Mmhm. But I think there's something wrong with this picture."

"Oh, and what's that?"

Shego asked, continuing to play with Kim's nipples.

Kim grabbed to Shego's hands, to stop her action and leaned in close to her.

"You're still wearing a bra. In fact, I think we're both still wearing too much clothing."

Kim whispered, her hot breath making the woman beneath her shudder.

"What do you say we fix that."

Kim said as she removed Shego's bra. She then began to leave a trail of kisses on Shego's neck and breast, causing her to let out a gasp of pleasure as Kim took one of her nipples into her mouth and began sucking gently. As she continued to alternate between sucking on Shego's nipples, the pale skinned woman writhed with pleasure beneath her.

Kim then moved her hands down to the button of her lovers pants, but was stopped by Shego grabbing her wrists.

"What's wrong?"

Kim asked, looking at her lover with concern.

"I don't know if I'm ready yet."

Shego said, her voice was barely above a whisper and a blush covered her cheeks. Kim just smiled lovingly at her, and gave her a gentle kiss.

"It's okay. If you aren't ready, we'll wait."

"Are you sure? Because I think I'm ready, it's just that I'm not sure if now is the right time."

Kim shook her head, and gave Shego another kiss.

"Ciel, I love you and I want your first time to be special. If you aren't ready, then you aren't ready. I don't mind waiting until you are."

Kim said, brushing a strand of hair out of Shego's face. Shego then gave Kim a loving smile, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Thank you Kimmie, I love you too."

Kim returned the embrace, and let out a contented sigh.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

Kim asked, gently running her fingers through Shego's hair.

"Sleep."

Shego said, letting out a yawn and snuggling into Kim. She then closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, taking in Kim's scent as she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

Kim let out a soft giggle, then laid her head onto Shego's chest.

"Sleep tight, my love."

Kim said, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep as well.

 **End of chapter 20:**

A/N: Yay, another chapter complete. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'm shooting for sometime this week. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Sorry for the lateness. I would've had this chapter posted sooner, but unfortunately tragedy struck. After living for 2 years and 3 months with Addison's Disease, my dog crossed over the rainbow bridge on May 22nd, 2016. He was my best friend for the past 8 years, so my focus was mainly on spending his last days with him. However, I will try my best to get back to writing. Thank you all for your patience.

 **Chapter 21:**

 **Possible Residence:**

It was morning at the Possible home. Kim and Shego were in bed, snuggled close to each other. As sunlight filtered in through the window, Shego began to stir.

"Ugh, someone turn off the sun."

Shego groaned, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She then looked over at Kim, who was still wrapped around her.

 _"She's so sweet."_

Shego thought, a small smile gracing her lips. As she continued to stare at Kim, her eyes traveled downward, stopping on Kim's breast. As she continued to stare, she was unaware that Kim was starting to wake up.

"Like what you see?"

Kim purred, causing Shego to jump slightly. She then looked up into Kim's olive green eyes, a small blush gracing her cheeks.

"Um..."

Was all Shego was able to get out, before looking away. Kim let out a chuckle, then grabbed Shego's chin with her thumb and forefinger, tilting it upward so that she was now looking her.

"You're so cute, when you blush."

Kim said, capturing Shego's lips in a tender kiss. Shego happily returned the kiss, and pulled Kim down on top of her. After a few moments they broke the kiss, the need for oxygen taking over. Kim then stared lovingly at Shego, and moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"So, what should we do today?"

"Well it a nice day out, we should go out to the park. We can even invite Ron and Monique to join us."

"That sounds like a great idea."

The couple then got up and got dressed. After they finished dressing, they headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning."

Anne said, as the two women walked into the dining room.

"Morning."

Kim and Shego said in unison, taking a seat at the table. Anne then placed a plate of waffles in front of each girl, and then took a seat herself.

"So, what are your plans today?"

Anne asked, taking a bite of her waffle.

"We're going to invite Ron and Monique to go to the park with us, and have a picnic."

Kim said.

"That sounds like fun. Plus it'll be better than just staying here all day. I have a couple of major surgeries I need to do today, and your father has a new project he's working on down at the space center."

"What about the tweebs?"

Upon her question being asked, Kim noticed her parents glance at each other, then at her brothers, and then finally back at her. Once she connected the dots, Kim paled.

"Oh no, please don't tell me I have to babysit."

"We're sorry, Kimmie-cub."

James said, giving his daughter a sympathetic look. Kim then let out a frustrated groan, and laid her forehead against the table.

"Don't worry Kim, I'm sure it won't be that bad."

Shego said, placing her hand on Kim's shoulder. Kim then lifted her head, and looked at Shego.

"Have you ever babysat twin terrors?"

Shego tilted her head to the side, and blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"Kim...think about what you just asked me."

Kim looked at Shego in confusion, before smacking her hand against her forehead.

"Oh right, you have twin brothers."

"Yes, yes I do. Did you forget?"

Shego asked, letting out a giggle.

"For a moment, yes."

"And here I was thinking you were smart."

"Hey now!"

Shego let out a laugh, then kissed Kim on the cheek.

"I'm just messing with you, Princess."

"So evil."

Kim mumbled, taking a bite of her waffle. Shego just smirked, then continued to eat. James then turned his attention to his sons.

"Now boys, I expect you to be on your best behavior for Kim and Ciel."

"So does that mean we can't launch rockets?"

Jim asked.

"You can launch rockets, but exercise extreme caution. The last thing I need is a lawsuit on my hands because you boys destroyed someone's car."

"No worries dad, we'll be careful."

"Good to hear."

Breakfast then continued on without another word. Once breakfast was finished, Kim, Shego, and the tweebs decided to get ready to go. The tweebs went down to the basement to get their rockets, and Kim and Shego went upstairs to call Ron and Monique.

 **End of chapter 21:**

A/N: I feel like this chapter is a tad on the short side, but I'll continue it in the next chapter. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Another update, whoo.

 **Chapter 22:**

 **Possible Residence:**

"Okay, see you guys then."

Kim said. She then hung up the phone and turned her attention to Shego.

"Ron and Monique will meet us at the park at around 12:30."

"Alright, sounds good. Now what are we going to bring to the picnic?"

"Hmm, well I was thinking ham sandwiches, lemonade, cookies, a fire extinguisher."

Kim had mumbled the last part, but Shego had still heard her.

"Really, Kim, a fire extinguisher?"

"We're bringing the tweebs with us. Excuse me for wanting to exercise caution."

"Hey now, I never said there was anything wrong with it, but is a fire extinguisher really going to be necessary?"

"Oh trust me, it will."

"If you say so. Come on then, let's go start getting stuff together."

Shego then headed downstairs, followed by Kim. The two women then headed into the kitchen and began getting stuff ready for the picnic. After about a half hour, they were packed and ready to go.

"Well, it looks like we're all set. I'll go put the stuff in car. Can you go get the tweebs?"

Kim asked. Shego gave a nod, then headed down the stairs to the basement.

"Hey guys, are you ready to go?"

"Yep, we're all set."

Jim said, holding a rocket in his hands, while Tim held some sort of fuel tank. Shego just stared at the items the boys were holding for a moment, before turning and heading upstairs.

 _"I hope that thing doesn't go off in the car."_

Shego thought.

Once upstairs, Shego and the twins got into the car, and together along with Kim headed to the park.

 **The Park:**

They arrived at the park in about 20 minutes, and saw that Ron and Monique were already there playing Frisbee.

"Hey, guys."

Ron greeted, throwing the Frisbee to Monique. However, at that moment a gust of wind hit the Frisbee, and sent it towards Shego, who caught it in their mouth. Everyone else just stared.

"Heh, nice catch, Ciel."

Ron said.

"Thanks."

Shego mumbled, spitting out the Frisbee and wiping it off. She then threw it towards Monique, whom managed to catch it.

"I didn't know you could catch a Frisbee with your mouth."

Monique said, throwing the Frisbee back to Ron, who caught it with ease.

"Well it's easy, considering."

Kim said.

"Considering what?"

Ron asked.

Kim looked at Shego, then back at Ron.

"Ciel's a hell hound."

Kim said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Ron stared at Kim for a moment, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Good on, KP. Ciel a hell hound. And let me guess, Jim and Tim are really aliens."

Ron said, looking over at the two boys, who were getting ready to launch the rocket they had built.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Ron, I'm serious."

Ron let out another chuckle, but quickly stopped when he saw the look on his friend's face.

"Oh my god, you are serious."

Ron said, his eyes widening in shock.

"Hold up, how is that even possible?"

Monique asked.

"Probably because both of my parents are hell hounds."

Shego said. Now it was Monique's turn to look shocked. She then walked over to Shego, and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Uh, Mo, what are you doing?"

Kim asked.

"I'm checking to see if your fianceé has a fever."

Monique said, continuing to feel Shego's forehead.

"I'm fine, really."

Shego said, gently pulling Monique's hand from her forehead.

"Look, I now it sounds crazy, but trust me. Both of my parents are hell hounds, and so am I."

Ron and Monique looked at each other, then back at the couple in front of them.

"Perhaps you should sit down and eat something. I think lack of food is making your brain a little screwy."

Ron said. He then began to set up the picnic, with Monique's help.

Shego let out a sigh, then turned her attention to Kim.

"They still aren't full convinced, are they?"

"Doesn't look like it, but I wouldn't worry too much about it. Why don't you go help them finish setting up, and I'll go get the tweebs."

Kim said. She then left to go get her brothers, while Shego finished helping Ron and Monique set up the picnic.

 **End of chapter 22:**

A/N: Yay, I've finished another chapter. I'm going to try to post another chapter soon, but we shall see how it goes. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Another chapter is on the way.

 **Chapter 23:**

 **The Park:**

Once the picnic had been set up, Kim returned with the tweebs. Both boys were covered head to toe in soot, and their shirts were singed.

"What happened to you?"

Shego asked.

"We tried to launch our rocket out of the earth's atmosphere, and it sorta blew up in our faces."

Jim said.

"Yeah, it was awesome though!"

Tim exclaimed. Shego just shook her head, and took a seat on the picnic blanket. The rest of the group soon followed suit. Once everyone was seated, Ron began handing out the food. After everyone had gotten some food, they began to eat.

As they all continued to eat, Jim and Tim began discussing how to fix their rocket.

"I'm thinkin' maybe we need a bigger thruster."

Jim said.

"Yeah, and maybe some more plutonium too."

Tim said.

"Where are we gonna get plutonium?"

"Dad's lab, where else?"

"You know dad won't let us use the plutonium from his lab. He says it's too powerful."

"Hmm, that is true."

Suddenly, Tim got an idea.

"Hicka bicka boo."

Tim said.

"Hoosha!"

Jim exclaimed, knowing exactly what his brother was driving at.

"Hold it, you two. Whatever scheme the two of you have got cooked up for getting your hands on the plutonium in dad's lab, you can just forget about it."

Kim scolded.

"Aww, but Kim. We need to get our rocket into orbit."

Jim and Tim whined.

"No buts."

Kim's voice was firm and left no room for argument. The boys crossed their arms, and let out low grumbles. The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh at the display.

"Wow, Princess, I didn't know you could put your foot down like that."

Shego said.

"Yeah, well I don't think my parents would be too happy if I let the tweebs blow themselves up. That plutonium in my dad's lab is some pretty powerful, and dangerous stuff."

"Ah, I see. Well what if your dad just puts the plutonium in the rockets for them? You know, make sure they don't use too much. And he could even supply them with protective gear. You know, to avoid loss of limbs."

Kim, Jim, Tim, and the others all stared at Shego, with their jaws dropped.

"What?"

Shego asked, wondering why everyone was looking at her the way they were.

"Did you just help Kim's brothers?"

Ron asked.

"Yeah. Why do you seem so surprised."

"Sorry, I guess I'm still getting used to the nice side of you. I mean I know you and Kim have been together for awhile now, but I'm still adjusting."

"That makes sense."

Shego said, nodding her head in understanding.

"Can we use the plutonium, if dad helps us?"

Jim asked, giving Kim a pleading look.

"Sigh, okay as long as dad helps you. And as long as you guys promise you'll be careful."

Kim said.

"Yay, thank you!"

The twins exclaimed, hugging Kim, tightly. They then turned their attention to Shego.

"Thanks, Ciel."

They said, hugging Shego as well.

"You're welcome."

Shego said, returning the hug. Once the displays of affection were done being shared, everyone got back to enjoying the rest of the picnic.

"What should we do after this?"

Monique asked.

"We could take a walk around the park, perhaps go down to the lake."

Ron said.

"That sounds like a good idea. What do y'all think?"

Monique asked.

"I'm game. What do you guys say, wanna go down to the lake?"

Kim asked. The twins and Shego all gave a nod.

"Booyah! We're going to the lake."

Ron cheered, causing the rest of the group to let out a slight chuckle.

Once everyone had finished their last bites of food, they began cleaning up and getting ready to head to the lake.

 **End of chapter 23:**

A/N: Another chapter finished. Since I'm over my bout of writers block, I'm going to try to crank out at least one to two chapters a day. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: In this chapter we'll see more of Shego's hellhound powers in this chapter.

 **Chapter 24:**

 **The Park:**

After they finished packing up, and putting stuff back into the sloth, Kim, Shego, and the rest of the group began heading towards the lake. As they were walking there, Kim couldn't help but notice that Shego kept messing with her ear.

"Ciel, is your ear bothering you?"

"No, it's fine."

Shego said, continuing to mess with her ear. Kim gave her a look of concern, and gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Here, let me see."

Kim then moved Shego's hair aside, and took a look at her ear. Upon further inspection, Kim let out a small gasp. For instead of looking at a normal, human ear, she was now looking at the ear of a hellhound.

"What's wrong, KP?"

Ron asked, turning around to see why his friend had gasped. His jaw then dropped, when he saw Shego's ear.

"Woah, did DNAmy perform a sneak attack?"

Ron asked, ducking and looking around.

"No, Ron, this is part of Ciel being a hellhound."

Kim said, taking a look at Shego's other ear only to discover that it had changed as well. As she continued to look at her fiancée's ears, Kim noticed that she let out a small whimper.

"Ciel, what's wrong?"

Kim asked, giving the woman in front of her a look of concern. Upon further inspection she saw that Shego's eyes were clamped shut and she was gritting her teeth in pain. Kim also noticed that Shego's nails had a claw like appearance to them.

 _"Shit, not again."_

Kim thought. Kim then looked behind Shego, and saw Monique and the tweebs coming her way.

"There you guys are. We were beginning to think something happened to you, when we didn't see you behind us."

Monique said. She then looked at Shego, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Woah, what's up with her?"

"I'm not sure, I just know it has to do with her being a hellhound."

Kim then placed both hands onto Shego's shoulders, and looked at her face.

"Ciel, love, open your eyes."

Kim spoke in a calm, soothing voice. And although she wanted to obey it, Shego's eyes remained shut tight.

"Ciel, it's okay. Please open your eyes."

Kim stared at Shego, waiting for her eyes to open, but still they remained closed. This time Kim tightened her grip on Shego's shoulders, and pulled her closer.

"Ciel, trust me it's okay. Just please look at me."

This time Shego listened, and her eyes slowly began to open. Once they had opened all the way, Kim and the rest of the group could see that Shego's eyes were a ruby red color.

"Woah, cool."

Jim said, staring in astonishment at Shego's eyes.

"KP, what's going on? Why are her eyes like that?"

"It's all part of her being a hellhound. Don't worry though, we've been through something like this before. Only last time, her ears didn't change."

"Wait, hold up. This has happened before?"

Monique asked. Kim nodded her head, then pulled down her shirt exposing her shoulder.

"The last time this happened, she accidentally dug her claws into me."

Monique's hand flew to her mouth.

"That looks like it hurt. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I'm not gonna lie. It hurt like a bitch. However, at the time I was more concerned about keeping the person I love most in this world safe. Besides, the wound has nearly healed."

"Well, that's good to hear. But are we gonna do about Ciel? She looks like she's in pain."

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know what to do. The last time it happened I just held her until the feeling passed."

"Then maybe you need to hold her again."

Tim said. Kim looked at her brother, and gave a nod of agreement. She then turned her attention to Shego, and wrapped her arms tightly around the pale skinned woman.

 _"She's really warm, just like she was the last time. But, something's different this time. Something feels not quite right. What could it be though?"_

Kim's train of thought was soon interrupted by Shego letting out a scream, and doubling over in pain.

"Ciel, are you okay?!"

Kim exclaimed, looking at her fiancée with fear and concern.

"I'm...fine…"

Shego spoke through gasping breaths, and she felt like her chest was on fire.

 _"Holy shit, this hurts a lot worse than the last time."_

Shego thought, feeling as if every muscle in her body had been pulled and was on fire.

"Kim, what's going on? Is Ciel okay?"

Tim asked, fear clear in his voice. Kim turned to her brother and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry, she going to be okay."

"Maybe you should have her lay down, it looks like standing might be a bit painful for her."

Jim suggested. Kim gave a nod of agreement, then turned her focus back to Shego.

"Ciel, I'm going to lay you down on the ground, okay?"

Shego didn't say anything, as the pain in her body was making it difficult to speak. Nevertheless, she allowed Kim to lower her gently to the ground. Once Shego was lying flat on her back, Kim was able to get a better look at her. Upon further inspection, she found that Shego was sweating profusely, and that her hair and clothing were sticking to her. She also noticed that Shego's breathing was ragged and labored.

"Maybe we should take her to a hospital."

Ron said, looking at the pained woman before him. Kim just shook her head.

"A doctor won't be able to help in this situation."

"Why is that?"

Monique asked.

"Because she's about to go through a full hellhound transformation."

A mysterious voice spoke. Ron, Monique, and the twins turned around at the sound of the voice and were surprised to see a hellhound standing before them.

"D-D-Did that dog just talk?"

Ron asked, unable to hide the shakiness in his voice. The hellhound scoffed at Ron.

"Humph, dog indeed. I should rip you a new one, but I have more important matters to attend to."

The hellhound then moved passed Ron, Monique, and the twins, and made their way over to Kim and Shego.

"Hello, Kim."

Kim turned to look at whom had spoken, finally taking her eyes off of the woman in front of her.

"Hecate, what are you doing here?"

"I sensed something was wrong with my daughter, so I got here as fast as a could. How long has she been like this for?"

"I'm not sure exactly. She was fine earlier, but then her ears changed, along with her eyes and nails. Then next thing I know, she's screaming and in pain."

"I see. We need to take her somewhere safe, I don't want her transforming out in public."

"Speaking of being out in public, I just realized that no one has paid any attention to us."

"That was Erebus' doing."

"What do you mean?"

"He too sensed that something was going on with Ciel, so he placed a force field around you guys that would make you invisible."

Kim looked at Hecate with a raised eyebrow.

"I see you could use some convincing. Here I'll show you."

Kim then turned her attention to the rest of group.

"You there, boy. What is your name?"

"T-T-Tim."

"Well Tim, could you be a dear and try to walk over to the tree for me?"

Hecate asked, pointing at a tree that was across from them.

"Um...sure."

Tim then turned around and began making his way towards the tree. However, after taking just a few steps he found that he was unable to go any further.

"That's weird, I can't get to the tree. It's like something is blocking me."

"Is that the force field?"

Kim asked. Hecate gave a nod.

"Like I said, Erebus put it up so that no one would be able to see you."

"Wait, how come you were able to see us and get through the force field?"

Kim asked.

"Erebus made it so that only I would be able to see you, and get through the force field. However, he won't be able to keep it up for very much longer. Therefore, I need you all to listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you."

All eyes were soon on Hecate. Once she saw she had everyone's attention, she spoke.

"When I give Erebus the signal, via a telepathic message, he is going to take the force field and then you guys will meet us at Go Tower. There Shego will complete hellhound transformation. Now, are you all clear on the instructions?"

"What the actual frickle frackle is going on?!"

Ron shouted, his head spinning with confusion.

"Worry not, all things will become clear in due time. Now, Kim, I'm gonna need you to place Ciel onto my back. I will then take her to your car, don't worry I know where you parked. Then, after you wait thirty seconds, the rest of you will follow. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, but why do you want us to wait. Why don't we all just go together?"

Monique asked.

"I don't want a bunch of people seeing me in my hellhound form, nor do I want them seeing my daughter in this condition. When we make our way to the car, we will have a force field around us as well that will render us invisible. However, the field will only be up for thirty seconds, which is also how long we have from the time I start running, before the one currently around us goes down. Also, it is difficult to travel with the force field up, with multiple people. The strain is too great, and the force field would surely diminish before we even reach the halfway point. Now do you understand why we can't all go together?"

Monique nodded her head.

"Good. Alright, Kim, place Ciel onto my back. The sooner we get her to Go Tower, the better."

Kim did as she was instructed, and placed Shego onto Hecate's back.

"Alright, I'm gonna get going. Remember to wait thirty seconds, then head to the car. Ciel will be waiting for you there."

With that said Hecate took off in a mad dash to the car.

 **End of chapter 24:**

A/N: Finally finished with this chapter. The next chapter might be up today, but no promises. So until next time, this PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: This chapter is continuing from where the other left off.

 **Chapter 25:**

 **Go Tower:**

Once they had arrived at the Go Tower, Shego had been taken upstairs to the room she used to occupy, and put to bed. Erebus then placed a cool cloth on her forehead.

"She's going to be in pain for quite some time now, the transformation takes about an hour our so to complete."

Erebus said, watching as his daughter lay there with her eyes closed, groaning in pain. Her claws were digging into the sheets, creating a hole in them.

"Isn't there anyway to stop the pain, or at least make it more bearable?"

Kim asked, looking at her fiancée with concern.

"I'm afraid not. But, the good news is it only hurts the first time. She just has to get through this, then the next she transforms it won't hurt at all. For now though, she'll just have to grin and bear it."

"I don't think she's doing much grinning and bearing."

Ron said, watching as Shego was trying to hold in a scream.

Shego felt like her entire body was being cut into with a hot knife, and whacked repeatedly with a sledgehammer that had spikes on the end.

 _"I knew my mom said it was going to hurt like a mother fucker, but this is ridiculous."_

Shego thought, trying not to scream in pain. However, it was starting to get harder to hold it in, and she began emitting a small cry.

Kim could feel her heartbreak, when she heard Shego's cries. She then moved closer to her and took a seat on the bed. Taking Shego's hand into her own, she gave it a gentle kiss before speaking softly to her.

"Shhh, Ciel, it's going to be okay."

Kim said. Shego grabbed Kim's hand, piercing her skin slightly. Kim seethed in pain a little, but otherwise kept holding Shego's hand. Kim then removed the cloth from Shego's forehead, and moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"How much longer?"

Kim asked, not taking her eyes off of Shego.

"Shouldn't be too much longer now."

Erebus said, taking a look at his watch. Suddenly, Shego let out a scream like howl and her body burst into black lightning, causing Kim to be thrown back.

"KP, are you okay!"

Ron yelled, looking at his friend with concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Kim said, picking herself up off the ground and rubbing her shoulder. She then looked back towards the bed, and her jaw dropped. For there sitting on the bed, was a hellhound. Kim slowly approached the creature.

"Ciel, is that you?"

Kim stared at the creature in amazement. In her hellhound form she had pitch black fur, with the helm of awe symbol on her back, in pure white. Her eyes were a deep, ruby red color, just like her mom's.

"The transformation is finally complete. I'll go get my wife."

Erebus said, leaving the room to retrieve his wife. A few moments later he returned, and Hecate took a seat on the bed next to Shego.

"So, you've completed your transformation. How do you feel?"

"Okay. A little strange, but okay. How long will I be like this for?"

"For as long as you'd like. To transform back, all you have to do is concentrate and will yourself to do so."

"Will it hurt?"

Shego wanted to transform back, but the idea of it hurting made her uncomfortable. Sensing her daughter's uneasiness, Hecate placed her hand on top of her paw and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry, it might tingle a little, but otherwise it shouldn't hurt."

"Okay."

Shego then closed her eyes, and concentrated on being back in her human form. A few moments later she opened her eyes, and was relieved to see that it had worked.

"I never want to go through that again."

Shego said, falling back onto the bed. Hecate couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle.

"And you don't have to. I mean, not unless you want to that is. The first transformation into a hellhound is always involuntary. After that, it's completely voluntary."

"That's a relief. I'd hate to be in the middle of driving or something, and suddenly transform."

"Don't worry, you won't transform unless you want. Also, it won't hurt the next time you do it, or any of the times after that."

"That's good to know. I honestly don't think I'd be able to handle that kind of pain a second time."

"That's understandable. Now, I'm going to go start on dinner."

Hecate then stood up, and turned her attention to the rest of the room's occupants.

"Ciel is going to need some quiet time. Therefore, I'd like the rest of you to help me in the kitchen."

"I'm all for helping in the kitchen, but I think KP should stay up here with Ciel."

Ron said.

"Mmhm, that girl cannot cook."

Monique added, causing the redhead to glare at her.

"Hey now, I have a gotten a little better."

"That may be so, but for the sake of us all you should probably stay here."

Ron said. Kim just crossed her arms and took a seat on the bed, grumbling incoherently.

"Aww, what's the matter Princess, don't want to spend any alone time with me?"

Shego asked, kissing Kim's shoulder and causing the redhead to blush.

Jim then cleared his throat, thus grabbing the attention of the two women on the bed.

"Would you mind waiting until we leave?"

"Yeah, I don't want to see whatever it is the two of you are about to do."

Tim added.

"Well, I might want to see."

Ron said, earning himself a slap on the back of the head from Monique.

"Ow! Hey, what the hell was that for?!"

Ron yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ron, don't be such a pervert."

"Okay, but was hitting me necessary?"

"Yes. Now, come on. Get whatever thoughts you have in your head out, and let's go help out in the kitchen."

Monique then grabbed Ron by the arm, and lead him out of the room. After watching the pair leave, Hecate turned her attention to the couple on the bed.

"Will the two of you be alright for a few hours?"

"Sure, we'll be fine."

Shego said.

"Very well. I'll come get you when dinner's ready."

Hecate said. She then left out of the room, followed by her husband and the twins.

 **End of chapter 25:**

A/N: I'll try to update again soon. However, I have started school so the updates might be a tad on the slow side. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Yay, another update.

 **Chapter 26:**

 **Go Tower:**

Kim and Shego were lying quietly in bed together. Shego had recently completed a full hellhound transformation, and she was feeling a little tired. As they laid there, Kim gently ran her fingers through Shego's hair. Shego snuggled close to Kim, enjoying the attention.

"How are you feeling?"

Kim asked.

"Good, just a little tired. I'm just glad I won't have to go through that again."

"Me too, it looked painful."

"I'm sure it did. It felt worse than it looked though."

Kim made a face, then pulled Shego close.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Kim said, leaving a chaste kiss on Shego's forehead.

"Don't apologize, Cupcake, it wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I still wish I could've done something to ease your pain."

"Well you couldn't, but that's okay. It's all over now."

"That's a relief. How are you feeling now?"

"Okay, but I'm a little hungry."

"Well your mom was making dinner and she said she'd come get us when it was ready, but we can go see if it's ready yet."

Kim then got off the bed, and after helping Shego up, the two women headed downstairs.

Once they got downstairs, they walked into the kitchen and saw Hecate placing a roast into the oven.

"Hey there, dinner will be ready once the roast is finished cooking."

Hecate said, starting a timer.

"Good because I'm starving."

"Oh, I can imagine. Although you're certainly doing better than I did. After my first time transforming, I was so ravenous that I ate the entire kitchen...literally. I mean it got to a point where I was eating stuff that wasn't even food."

Kim and Shego stared at Hecate for a moment, before bursting out into fits of laughter.

After a few moments, the laughter died down and Hecate once again spoke.

"It was certainly not one of my finer moments. However, I'm glad I went through that, rather than the other thing that a hellhound can go through, after they finish their first transformation."

"What other thing is that?"

Kim asked.

"The craving for human flesh."

Both Kim's and Shego's eyes widened in shock.

"Hellhounds eat humans?"

Kim asked.

"Yes, but it's rare. Also, the urge for human flesh is usually highest, after a hellhound goes through their first full transformation."

"And here I was thinking there was nothing to worry about, but now I find out I gotta worry about the possibility of my fiancée eating me?"

"Don't worry, Kim, I promise not to bite you too hard. Unless of course you like it rough."

Shego said, lightly nipping Kim's ear. Kim then turned bright red.

"Ciel, not in front of your mom."

Kim whined, lightly pushing Shego away.

"Oh don't worry, Kim, I've seen more than that when it comes to Ciel."

"You have?"

"Oh, yes. There was this one time whe-"

"So where are dad and everyone else at?"

Shego asked, quickly cutting her mom off. This action of course peaked Kim's curiosity.

"Ciel, what is it you don't want your mom to tell me?"

"Nothing."

"You want her to tell me nothing?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean I don't know."

"Okay. So what is it you don't want her to tell me?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Well if it's nothing, then why can't she tell me?"

"Probably because it's embarrassing. Well, at least in Ciel's eyes it is."

"You'd be embarrassed too if you were in my position."

"Honey, you had nothing to be embarrassed about. What you were doing was perfectly normal."

"What was she doing?"

Hecate gave Kim a look, and it didn't take Kim long to figure it out.

"Oh my god, your mom walked in on you?"

"Yep. It was the most embarrassing moment of my life. And yet, she insist that I have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Well you kinda don't. I mean just about everyone masturbates."

"True, but have you ever had anyone walk in on you? It's kinda hard to finish when someone else is in the room."

"Aww, so you're saying you wouldn't let me watch you masturbate?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean, gah!"

Shego then buried her face in her hands, in an effort to hide her blush.

"And I thought I was bad."

Shego said, continuing to hide her face.

"Well what can I say, you have an influence on me."

"True, but I least I didn't just basically admit to wanting to watch my fiancée masturbate."

"Do you want to watch me masturbate?"

Shego lowered her hands, and her blush deepened. Her mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.

Kim couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kim said. Shego just continued to stare at Kim, unable to do much else.

"I'm gonna go see what everyone else is up to. Also, dinner will be ready shortly. Ciel, will you be a dear and set the table?"

"Yeah, sure."

Shego said, not taking her eyes off of Kim.

"Can you help her, I think she's still trying to process what you asked her."

"Sure."

"Thank you. I'll be back shortly."

Hecate then left the kitchen, leaving the two women alone to go set the table.

"What's on your mind?"

Kim asked, taking a step closer to Shego.

"Uh…nothing."

"Really? It sure doesn't seem like nothing."

Kim then leaned in close, and got a sly grin on her face.

"You're thinking about me masturbating, aren't you?"

"What?! No!"

Kim had to fight to hold back a laugh.

"Don't deny it. You are so thinking about me pleasuring myself."

"N-No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

Shego shook her head, but she knew Kim was right. And now all she wanted to do was take Kim, and make her hers.

"Let's...uh...let's go set the table."

Shego then moved away from Kim, and went to the cabinet to grab some plates. After grabbing the plates, she headed to the dining room and began setting the table.

Kim couldn't help but to smirk at Shego's nervousness.

 _"Dinner tonight will certainly be interesting."_

Kim thought.

 **End of chapter 26:**

A/N: I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter posted, as well as the shortness of it. I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon, as well as make it longer, but I don't know if that will happen. I've recently relapsed into my eating disorder, after being clean from it for 5 months. Therefore, updates could take awhile, as I'm currently on a downward spiral. Hooray! Ahem, anyways hopefully things get better again soon. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Finally updating after so long.

 **Chapter 27:**

 **Go Tower:**

Half way through setting the table, Shego's nerves were finally starting to calm down and the redness had left her cheeks. This was good for her as everyone else was beginning to file into the dining room, and she didn't want anyone to ask why she was blushing.

Shego had just finished setting the last plate down, when Ron asked her how she was feeling.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking."

"You're welcome."

Ron then took a seat in one of the empty chairs.

"So, what's for dinner? I'm starving."

"I made roast and potatoes. I hope made enough though. I remember how my appetite was after the first time I transformed, so I know how Ciel's will be. I also know how much my nephews can eat, especially the Wegoes."

Hecate said, walking into the dining room and setting the roast and potatoes down onto the center of the table.

"Speaking of which, will they be joining us?"

Shego asked, taking a seat and popping a piece of potato into her mouth. Hecate gave her daughter a look, but otherwise ignored her action.

"Well they are certainly more than welcome to. I know they've been busy staking out a villain though."

Hecate said.

"Who are they staking out?"

Kim asked, taking a seat next to her fiancée. Before Hecate could answer, a voice spoke.

"Electronique."

Hego said, walking into the dining room.

"Wait, I thought she got turned good thanks to the attitudinator."

Ron said.

"Well, she did. However she's somehow turned evil again, so now myself and the rest of Team Go have been staking out outside her lair in order to figure out what her plan is."

"So why aren't you there now?"

Shego asked.

"We were worried about you. We were informed that you went through your first full hellhound transformation. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Shego couldn't help but smile at the concern in her cousin's voice.

"Yes, I'm sure. Trust me, I've been through worse."

"What could be worse than going through a painful transformation?"

Monique asked, taking a seat next to Ron.

"Ayumi."

Mego said, seeming to materialize next to Hego.

"Bingo."

Shego said. Monique just gave the pair a confused look.

"How could she be more painful? I mean I guess she could be more emotionally painful, but watching your transformation it looked more like you were in physical pain."

Shego and Mego gave Monique a look, and it didn't take long for the young woman to understand what was meant by Ayumi being more painful.

"Oh my god, what did she do?"

Monique asked. She was curious about what the answer could be, but at the same time terrified of what it could be.

"She got super drunk, and then she beat the shit out of me. It wasn't the first time either, but it was the first time she ever put me in the hospital."

Monique was a little surprised that Shego could talk about receiving a beat down so calmly.

"So I'm assuming the two of you broke up after that?"

"Well, not right after. We broke up a couple months after it had happened."

Monique was glad she was sitting down, as she probably would have fallen over had she not been.

"Wait, so she sent you to the hospital and you still stayed with her? Were you out of your mind?!"

"It was more like she was in love."

Wego 1 said, having joined the rest of the group in the dining room.

"Don't people usually not love people that hurt them?"

Ron asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Actually, it's very common for people to love someone even if they hurt them. Love is a very powerful and mysterious thing. When Ciel first started dating Ayumi, things were going well. The two of them were inseparable and they were also giving each other love and support. They really were the perfect couple."

"Yeah, but nothing in life is ever truly perfect."

Wego 2 said, walking up next to his twin.

"So, things started off great, what caused them to change?"

Ron asked. The Wegoes looked to Shego, as if they were asking her permission to tell what had happened. Shego silently gave them the go ahead, and they continued.

"Despite what was shown to us, things were far from perfect. Are you familiar with people saying, 'No one ever really knows what goes on behind closed doors?'"

Wego 1 asked, and Ron gave a nod.

"Well, that saying is very true. No one really knows what goes on behind closed doors, and we sure as hell didn't. Apparently Ayumi had been hitting Ciel since the beginning of their relationship, and none of us ever knew."

"Was her being sent to the hospital the first time you found out?"

The Wegoes shook their heads.

"Ciel was in the kitchen one day, getting something to drink. She was reaching for a glass and her shirt came up a little, and that's when we noticed the bruise on her side."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Not at first, but we wish we would've said something sooner, because as the days went by we started seeing more and more bruises on Ciel. At first we thought they were from missions, but something was telling us they weren't."

Wego 2 said.

"What made you tell then?"

Monique asked.

"We heard Ayumi and Ciel arguing in Ciel's room one night. About what we aren't exactly sure, but we do remember that after Ayumi left Logan called all us for a mission. When we were all gathered in Team Go's meeting room we saw a mark on Ciel's cheek that looked like a handprint. Logan asked her about it, and Ciel had said that Ayumi accidentally hit her in the face. Xerxes and I then asked her about the bruise on her side we had seen a few days earlier, and she said that that one was an accident as well.

Wego 2 said.

"Wait, you told them it was an accident?"

Ron asked, looking at Shego with an expression of shock on his face.

"Yep."

"Why though."

"At the time I felt that it was. At the time I felt that every cut, scratch, bump, or bruise she gave me was just an accident. I refused to believe that she would ever truly want to hurt me."

"How did you manage to break up with her then?"

"That wasn't easy. In fact, if it wasn't for my friend, Tai and my brothers I probably wouldn't of had the courage to."

"Why is that?"

Monique asked.

"At the time I thought I needed Ayumi. I thought I'd be so lost without her, and I was willing to do anything to keep her with me. Plus, I felt that her hitting me was my fault, that I had deserved it. It took a lot for me to be convinced that my relationship was unhealthy. For a long time I thought that maybe if I had tried harder, then things would have gotten better between us. Which is why I didn't break up with her right after the beating that sent me to the hospital. I didn't blame Ayumi for what happened that night. I blamed the alcohol and myself."

"What about now though?"

Kim asked, having finally joined the conversation.

"I still don't blame her."

Shego's answer seemed to stun everyone, as it was not what they were expecting.

"Do you still blame yourself?"

Kim asked, unsure of whether or not she wanted to know the answer. However, before Shego could answer, Erebus stepped in.

"Why don't we stop talking about this, and enjoy the lovely meal my wife prepared?"

Shego looked at her dad and mouthed a silent thank you. Truth be told a part of her still blamed herself for what Ayumi had done to her, but she wasn't ready to let anyone else know that. Everyone else silently agreed to Erebus' request, and they all sat down and began dinner. Kim however was still curious as to what Shego's answer could be, and this did not go unnoticed by said woman.

"We'll talk about it more later. For now, let's just enjoy dinner."

Shego whispered. Kim looked at her fiancée, and gave a nod of understanding. Talking about Ayumi wasn't exactly something she enjoyed, so ending the conversation wasn't too big of a lose.

Now that everyone was seated, Hecate began dishing out the food, which Shego was thankful for. Sitting in front of the roast and potatoes had made Shego hungrier than she was before, if that was even possible, and she quickly devoured her food without so much as a second thought.

"Damn Ciel, do the Possibles not feed you?"

Mego asked, watching as his sister's food seemed to vanish into thin air. Shego avoided her cousin's gaze, and looked down at her plate.

"I was hungry."

Shego mumbled, blushing slightly. Hecate smiled sympathetically at her daughter, and quickly piled more food onto her plate. Of course, due to her ravenous appetite this plate of food was soon gone as well, but not as quickly as the one before.

"I don't I've ever seen anyone eat so fast before."

Hego said.

"I have."

Kim said, pointing to Ron, who was polishing off his second plate, and was nearly down with his third.

"Is he alright?"

Hego asked, watching as Ron inhaled his food.

"He's fine, he always eats like that."

Kim said, watching as her best friend polished off another plate. She then turned to her fiancée, who was being served another helping.

"How long does this ravenous appetite usually last for?"

Monique asked, watching as Shego continued to eat and eat.

"About twenty-four hours, give or take. Every hellhound is different, so it really depends on them."

Erebus said, watching as his daughter seemed to eat without any sign of stopping of anytime soon.

"At the rate she's going, she'll definitely hit that twenty-four hour mark."

Monique said. She then reached out to put some more food on her plate, but quickly drew her hand back and let out a cry of pain.

"Mo, are you okay?!"

Kim asked, looking at her friend with concern.

"Ow, that hurt."

Monique said. She then uncovered her hand, and watched as blood trickled down.

"Woah, I didn't know roast could be so dangerous."

Ron said. Everyone else looked at Ron, like he had a few screws loose.

"Is he being serious?"

Wego 2 asked, turning his attention to Kim.

"God, I hope not."

Kim said. She then turned her attention back to her injured friend.

"Mo, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. All did was try to put more food onto my plate, and next thing I know I'm being cut into."

Monique said, continuing to look at the cuts of her hand.

"I know what happened."

Hecate said.

"You do?"

Monique asked. Hecate nodded her head, and then pointed at Shego. Everyone else then turned their attention to Shego, and that's when they noticed the blood on her nails, or rather her claws.

"What's everybody staring at?"

Shego asked, looking up from her plate of food. She then looked at Monique, and noticed the cut on her hand.

"Woah, what happened to your hand?!"

Monique nearly fell out of her chair, at Shego's question.

 _"Is she for real?"_

Monique wondered. Seeing the look on Monique's face, Hecate decided to step in.

"Ciel, you accidentally scratched Monique when she was reaching for more food."

Hearing what her mom had just said had thrown Shego for a loop, and that's when she looked down and noticed that her claws were showing.

After mumbling out a quick sorry, she excused herself from the table and retreated upstairs.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Kim asked, her voice filled with concern.

"She will be, but for now let's take care of your friend first."

Hecate said. She then turned her attention to Wego 2.

"Xanto, be a dear and fetch me the first aid kit."

Wego 2 did as instructed, and left and came back with the first aid kit in record time. He then handed his aunt the kit, who quickly got to work on patching Monique up.

"Why did Ciel attack me?"

Monique asked, watching as Hecate began treating her injury.

"Try not to be too upset with her dear, she didn't mean it. Sometimes hellhounds can get a little territorial, especially during their first transformation. However, I didn't think she would, since she got through most of dinner without attacking anyone. But that's still no excuse, I should've been more diligent on my part, and taken better precautions. I apologize."

"It's alright, I'm not upset. Just a little stunned is all. Someone should probably go talk to her though, she looked upset by what had happened."

"You're absolutely right."

Hecate then turned her attention to her husband, and without saying a word he stood from his chair, and headed upstairs.

 **End of chapter 27:**

A/N: Finally got another chapter done. Hopefully I'll have another chapter posted soon, but we shall see. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Gonna try to update in a more timely manner.

 **Chapter 28:**

 **Go Tower:**

After the incident at dinner, Erebus had gone upstairs to have a talk with Shego. When he got to her room he saw the door open, and Shego sitting on the bed with her back to the door.

"Come in."

Shego said, not even bothering to turn around.

"I see you have your mother's senses."

Erebus said, entering the room and taking a seat next to his daughter. He then placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I just want to let you know that no one is made at you."

"I hurt an innocent person. Not to mention that person happens to be one of my fiancée's best friends. How in the world could anyone not be mad at me?"

Shego asked, looking at her dad with pain filled eyes. Erebus looked at his daughter and was able to feel her pain. Being a hellhound and dealing with all the stuff that comes with could not have been easy for her.

"I know how hard this must be for you. Being a hellhound is never easy. But please, don't blame yourself for what happened. If anyone is to blame it is myself and your mother. We are more than aware of the risks the come with a hellhound, and we should've exercised more caution."

"He's right you know."

Hecate said, standing in the doorway of Shego's room.

"How's Monique doing?"

Shego asked, slightly worried about the answer.

"She's going to be okay. How are you feeling?"

Shego didn't say anything, and just shrugged her shoulders. Hecate then walked over and gave her a much needed hug. Shego returned the hug, and Erebus joined in as well. After a few minutes the group separated.

"Thanks, I needed that."

Shego said, beginning to feel better.

"We love you, Ciel. And we'll always be here for you."

Erebus said.

"That's right. Also, being a hellhound will get easier as time goes on. Before you know it, you'll be able to control your more animalistic side."

Hecate said.

"That's a relief. I really don't want a repeat of what happened this evening."

"I don't think any of us do. Now, why don't we head back downstairs and see how everyone is doing?"

Erebus said. He then stood up, and began heading out the door. He was soon followed by Hecate and Shego.

 **End of chapter 28:**

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget, reviews are always appreciated. I plan on updating my other story soon. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Gonna bring Ayumi into this chapter, since we haven't seen her for awhile.

 **Chapter 29:**

 **Go Tower:**

Back downstairs, everyone was seated in the living room, have a casual conversation with each other. Monique's hand was bandaged up, and she had forgiven Shego for the mishap. Shego still felt bad about what had happened, but was glad that Monique had forgiven her and that she was okay. After another few minutes of talking, Kim and Shego decided it was probably time to get Jim and Tim home. So, after saying their goodbyes, Kim, Shego, Kim's brothers, Ron, and Monique all headed out.

After dropping Ron and Monique off at their homes, Kim drove back to her place. As she drove the car in a comfortable silence, she noticed that Shego was looking at Jim and Tim.

"Are they asleep?"

Kim asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Yeah. They're actually kinda cute, when they aren't blowing stuff up."

Shego said, a small smile on her face. Kim smiled as well. Sure, her brothers were twin terrors, but they unknowingly showed their innocent side when they slept.

 _"I swear, they take after Shego in some ways."_

Kim thought. After another few moments of driving, Kim finally pulled into the driveway of the Possible home.

 **Possible Residence:**

"So, wanna help me carry in the twin terrors?"

Kim asked, cutting the engine and unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Sure."

Shego then unbuckled her seatbelt, and exited the sloth. She then opened the back door and grabbed Tim, while Kim grabbed Jim. Once they had the boys gathered up, and the sloth was all locked up, Kim and Shego headed inside.

"Ah, you're finally back I see. How was everything?"

Anne asked.

"It was good. We managed to wear the tweebs out."

Kim said, gesturing to the two sleeping boys. Anne couldn't help but smile at her youngest children.

"Here, I'll go put them in their beds."

Anne said, taking the boys from Kim and Shego's arms. Kim and Shego then decided to have a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Well, this has sure been an eventful day."

Kim said.

"Mmhm, it sure was. Thanks for spending the day with my family."

Shego said, giving Kim a tender kiss.

"You're welcome, love."

Kim said, returning the kiss with more passion, and running her hand down Shego's thigh.

"You know someone could walk into the living room at any minute, right?"

Shego asked, but making no movement to stop Kim's actions.

"I'm willing to take the risk. Besides, you should be used to being walked in on."

Kim's words caused a blush to spread across Shego's cheeks.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I still get embarrassed every time I think about that."

"I'm just wondering how she walked in on you, if you didn't know her yet."

"She was visiting my parents...well my adoptive parents. To be honest, it was our first impromptu meeting. My mom, or rather my adoptive mom had asked her to go tell me that dinner was ready. Let me tell you, there's nothing like having a complete stranger walk in on you pleasuring yourself."

"Wow, that does sound like the mother of all embarrassing moments."

"Believe me, it was."

"Well, if you're worried about someone walking in on us I can always stop and we can head upstairs."

Kim said, straddling Shego's hips and kissing her neck. She knew her actions would cause Shego to not want her to stop, as the only response the pale skinned woman gave was a soft moan.

"Looks like we're staying where we're at."

Kim said, kissing Shego hard on the mouth and sliding her tongue in. As the heavy make out session began, Shego laid back on the couch, pulling Kim down on top of her. After a few moments the need for oxygen took over, and Kim broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Shego's.

"I love you."

Kim said, staring lovingly into Shego's eyes.

"I love you too."

Shego said, running her fingers through Kim's hair. Every time she looked at Kim, she fell more and more in love with her everyday. She honestly couldn't wait to give herself to Kim completely, but she had some concerns. Kim seemed to notice because she gently cupped Shego's cheek, and asked her if she was okay.

"I'm okay, I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"About how much I love you, and about how I can't wait to give myself to you completely. But…"

"But what?"

"I'm concerned about the whole hellhound side of me. You know, the fact that if I bite you you'll gain immortality. Now, while immortality isn't necessarily a bad thing, I'm worried about hurting you in I bite you. Then there's a fact that you can get me pregnant. I've never been good with kids."

Kim smiled warmly at Shego, and kissed her. Making sure to pour as much love as possible into the kiss.

"Ciel, you have nothing to worry about. There's nothing you could do that could hurt me. And if you're worried about getting pregnant, then we'll practice safe sex. I love you more than anything."

"Thanks, Kimmy."

Shego said, hugging Kim close. Kim returned the hug and rested her head on Shego's chest. As they laid there in a comfortable silence, Shego gently ran her nails down Kim's back, causing the redhead to sigh in contentment.

"Does that feel good?"

Shego asked, continuing to rub Kim's back. Kim responded by snuggling closer to Shego, and closing her eyes. Within a few moments, Kim had fallen into a light slumber.

"Sleep tight, princess."

Shego said, gently kissing Kim's temple, soon falling into a light slumber herself. The day had been great, despite the mishap that had happened. Still, Shego had felt lucky to have so many people care about her. As she slept peacefully in her fiancée's arms, she was blissfully unaware of a certain someone's dastardly scheme.

 **Go City:**

Ayumi paced around her apartment, mumbling to herself.

"Who the actual fuck does that bitch think she is?"

Ayumi was still furious at the way Shego had treated her at Rafael's birthday party.

"If she thinks for a second she's gonna get away with how she treated me she's got another thing coming."

Just then, an idea popped into Ayumi's head and she smiled evilly.

"Enjoy your happy peaceful life while you can Ciel, it won't last for long."

 **End of chapter 29:**

A/N: Sorry for the slowness with updates. Anyway, I hope you all found the chapter enjoy, and I'll try to update again soon. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Warning, this chapter will contain mature subject matter. Reader discretion is advised.

 **Chapter 30:**

 **Possible Residence:**

Shego was sleeping peacefully in Kim's arms, but was soon pulled from her slumber by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hmm...uh, wuh?"

Shego struggled to pull herself from the deep sleep she had been in, and she fumbled around for her phone. After a few moments she managed to find it and quickly pressed the answer button, not even bothering to look.

"Hello?"

Shego's voice was thick with sleep, and she let out a yawn.

"Aww, did I wake you?"

Ayumi asked, her voice sickenly sweet.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Shego groaned, beginning to regret not checking the caller ID before she answered the phone.

"I want to see you. You should come over."

"Well I don't want to see you. Goodbye."

Shego then ended the call, and tossed her phone onto the coffee table.

"Who was on the phone, babe?"

Kim asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Ayumi."

Shego muttered, snuggling back into Kim.

"That explains why you sounded so pissed off."

"You heard that?"

Kim nodded her head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your slumber."

"It's okay, I was already awake anyway. So, what did Ayumi want?"

"For me to go over to her place."

"Why?"

"She wants to see me?"

"Why does she want to see you?"

"She didn't say. Then again, I didn't give her a chance to. I hung up before she could say anything else."

"You're so polite, you know that?"

"I know, and that's why you're marrying me."

"And here I thought it was because you're such a great kisser."

Kim said, giving Shego a kiss.

"That too."

Shego said, returning the kiss. She then stared lovingly into Kim's eyes.

"What?"

Kim asked.

"If someone were to tell me when we first met I'd be cuddling on a couch with you, I would've punched their lights out. Who would ever guess we'd be in this position, let alone getting engaged."

"True, but I wouldn't change a thing. I love you, Ciel."

"I love you too."

Shego said, running her fingers through Kim's hair.

As they laid there staring lovingly into each other's eyes, Shego's phone buzzed. Shego then sat up and grabbed her phone.

"Who is it?"

Kim asked, sitting up as well.

"It's Ayumi."

Shego said, irritation clear in her voice.

"What does she want?"

"She really wants me to go over to her place."

"Are gonna ask her why, or are you just gonna ignore her?"

"I might as well."

Shego said, quickly texting back a reply. A few moments later she received a reply back.

"What did she say?"

"She wants to take me out to dinner, and for us to catch up like old times."

Shego said.

"Are you going to go?"

"I would only go if it was okay with you."

Kim thought it over for a minute, before giving her answer.

"I'd be worried about your safety if you went, especially after what Ayumi tried to do to you at Rafael's birthday party."

"So you wouldn't want me to go?"

"It's not that I wouldn't want you to go, I would just want you to be safe. I care about you so much."

Kim said, hugging Shego close.

"I care about you too, princess."

Shego said, returning the hug. She then grabbed her phone, and sent a text.

"So, are you going to go?"

Shego shook her head, then set her phone down.

"Besides, I'd much rather spend my time with you."

Shego said, pulling Kim's body against hers.

"Mmm, is that so?"

Kim asked, running her hand up Shego's leg.

Shego gave a nod, and pulled Kim into a passionate kiss. After the kiss ended, they both gave each other a lust filled look.

"What do you say we go upstairs?"

Shego asked, playing with the hem of Kim's shirt. Kim didn't say anything, and just stood up. She then took Shego by the hand and led her up the stairs.

Once they had made it into Kim's room, they immediately became locked in a heated kiss. As the kissing continued, Shego felt her urges growing, and she wasted no time in removing Kim's shirt.

She then tossed the garment aside, and moved the kissing from Kim's lips to her neck, eliciting a soft moan from the redhead. Hearing Kim moaning in pleasure was turning her on, and she could feel a need growing in between her legs.

"You're so hot."

Shego whispered huskily, nibbling on Kim's ear and slowly removing her pants. Once her pants had been removed, she grabbed Kim's ass and began to give it a firm yet gentle massage.

"Mmm Ciel, that feels so good."

"I can make you feel even better."

Before Kim could even think about asking Shego what she meant, she had removed Kim's bra, and began kissing her breasts.

"She's right, this does feel better."

Kim thought, feeling pleasure run through her body.

"You know, you're still wearing too much clothing."

Kim said, letting out a gasp as Shego had just licked one her nipples. The pale skinned woman then stepped back from Kim, and stripped for her. Once she was in nothing but her panties, she went and laid down on Kim's bed. She then gave the redhead a look, indicating to her that she wanted her to join her. Kim of course wasted no time in doing.

Once they were both lying in Kim's bed, Shego got on top of Kim and began kissing her neck once again.

As Kim moaned in pleasure beneath her, Shego felt a familiar feeling beginning to overcome her.

 _"Shit, why now?"_

Shego wondered, feeling her fangs starting to form. She was trying her hardest to fight the urge to bite Kim, but it was becoming difficult.

 _"I just need to focus my mind elsewhere, and not on how much I want to bite into her soft flesh right now."_

However, that was easier said than done, as Shego was currently kissing the pulse point on Kim's neck, she felt the urge to bite her skyrocket. She was going to fight the urge though for as long as she could.

Unfortunately, she was unable to fight for very long, and she soon sunk her fangs into the soft flesh of Kim's neck.

Kim instantly let out a cry of pain, and pushed Shego off of her. The sudden movement caused Shego to breakout of the trance she seemed to be in.

"Kimmy, what the hell? Why did y-"

Shego's words ceased when she got a look at the the blood running down the other girl's neck.

 _"Oh god, what have I done?"_

Shego thought, feeling horrible for the pain she had caused the woman she loved.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Before Kim could even respond, Shego had thrown her shirt on and left the room.

Kim laid for a few moments, trying to wrap her head around what had just happened.

Meanwhile, Shego was sitting on the couch in the living room feeling like the worst person in the world.

"I am a horrible person."

Shego mumbled, burying her face in her hands. While she sat there wallowing in self pity, her phone rang. This time she decided to look at the caller ID before answering. She then breathed a sigh of relief, when she saw it was Tai calling, and not Ayumi.

"Hey, Tai."

"Hey, Ciel. Are you okay, you sound a little down."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Anyway, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you and Kim would like to join Raf and I for dinner tonight."

"Dinner tonight sounds great."

"Awesome. So, we can expect to see you tonight?"

"Sure. What time?"

"How's 6:30 sound?"

"It sounds perfect."

"Great, see you then."

The call then ended, and Shego headed back upstairs.

Once she returned to Kim's room she found the redhead lying in bed reading a book, with a large T-shirt on. She slowly approached the bed and stood there awkwardly, waiting for Kim to acknowledge her presence.

"You know you can come sit down, right?"

Kim asked, never taking her eyes off her book. Shego for her part however made no effort to move.

"I'm sorry."

Shego's voice was soft, and Kim could tell she was fighting back tears. Setting her book down, Kim turned her attention to the upset girl. She then sat with her legs hanging over the side of the bed, and took hold of Shego's hand.

"It's okay."

Kim said, giving Shego's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I bit you."

Shego's voice was filled with guilt, and Kim couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Come here."

Kim said, pulling Shego onto her lap. She then wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

"It's okay, really."

Shego pulled back from the embrace and shook her head.

"No it's not, Kim. I-"

Shego was silenced by Kim placing a finger to her lips.

"Listen to me. We both knew this day was coming. Sure it hurt when you bit me, but I'm okay. I promise you everything is okay."

"Bu-"

This time Kim silenced Shego with a firm yet gentle kiss.

"No buts. Everything is okay, trust me."

"Alright."

Kim could tell that Shego was still feeling guilty about what happened, so she decided that she would need to take her mind off of it.

"You know we never finished are little activity from earlier."

Kim said, giving Shego a seductive look and slowly pushing her shirt up. Shego returned the look, and soon had Kim locked in a kiss of heat and passion. As the kissing continued, Shego slid her tongue into the redhead's mouth. An action that the other girl happily accepted. As things grew hot and heavy between them, they wasted no time in removing each others shirts. Kim then began to massage Shego's breast, causing her to release a pleasure filled moan.

As Kim continued with her ministrations, Shego could feel her need for release growing and she was soon grinding her hips against Kim's. While grinding against Kim she soon hit a sweet spot on herself, and let out aloud moan which was muffled by Kim kissing her. Kim then broke the kiss and placed her mouth next to Shego's ear.

"You want me so bad right now, don't you?"

Kim asked, giving her fiancée's breasts a firm yet gentle squeeze. Shego's only response was to push Kim onto the bed, and ravish her body in kisses.

 _"I'll take that as a yes."_

Kim thought, enjoying the pleasure Shego was giving her. They were back in the position they had been in, before Shego had left the room. Shego then licked the spot on Kim's neck that she had bitten, and Kim felt an intense wave of pleasure shoot through her.

"You like that, don't you."

Shego said, continuing to lick Kim's neck, causing the redhead to writhe in pleasure beneath her. She then began to kiss and lick her way down Kim's body. The further down she went, the stronger the scent of Kim's arousal became, driving Shego wild.

"You're so fucking hot."

Shego said, kissing Kim's inner thighs. She then kissed her way up and down Kim's thighs, stopping when she got to Kim's most sacred treasure.

"Everything alright?"

Kim asked, wondering why Shego had stopped.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Do you want me to...um…"

Kim could sense Shego's nervousness, and she couldn't help but find it cute. She then flipped their positions, so that she was on top.

"You know we can stop if you aren't ready, right?"

Kim asked, gently stroking Shego's cheek.

"I'm ready. I'm just really nervous."

"Would you like me to start?"

Shego gave a nod.

"Alright. Now, if at any point you want me to stop you just say so."

Kim then began to pull Shego's panties down, and felt the other woman tense up.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Shego thought it over for a moment, then shook her head.

"I want you to keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Kim looked at Shego for a moment, then continued with her previous actions. After removing Shego's panties she slowly ran her hand up Shego's leg. However, before she could get up very high, Shego grabbed her wrist.

"Are you okay?"

Shego didn't speak, and just tightened her grip on Kim's wrist. Kim then looked at Shego's face and noticed a look of panic in her eyes.

"Hey, hey look at me."

Kim said, cupping Shego's cheeks and looking into her eyes. Shego looked into Kim's eyes and visibly relaxed, but her eyes still conveyed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing. You can tell me anything."

Shego let out a shaky breath, and turned her attention to the wall.

"Do you remember how I told you that Ayumi's siblings were in prison?"

"Yeah, for kidnapping you. Right?"

Shego shook her head.

"That's not why they're in prison. The only people who knew they were involved in the kidnapping are you and Ayumi."

"Then why are they in prison?"

She's closed her eyes, in an effort to fight back tears. A few escaped though, and Kim took notice. Seeing her fiancée cry broke Kim's heart, and she pulled her into a warm embrace.

The moment Kim wrapped her arms around her, Shego's resolve crumbled and she cried her eyes out, burying her face into Kim's chest.

"Shh, shh. It's okay baby, I'm here."

Kim whispered, kissing the top of Shego's head and holding her close. After several minutes, Shego's crying ceased and she dried her eyes.

"Thank you."

Shego whispered, snuggling into Kim.

"You're welcome, hon."

The women then fell into a comfortable silence. Kim was still curious as to what caused Shego's tears, but she didn't want to pry. However, Shego already knew that Kim probably wanted to know what had happened.

"You want to know what happened, don't you?"

"I do, but if you don't want to tell me it's okay."

"I do, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't want you to think less of me."

"Ciel, nothing you do or say could ever make me think less of you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay."

Shego then fell silent, and Kim wondered if Shego would tell her what happened. Her question was then answered by what Shego said next.

"I was molested."

Kim let out a gasp, and she looked at Shego in shock.

"Wh-What did you say?"

Kim almost couldn't believe what she had heard.

"I was molested...by Hiroshi and Chiharu."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, it's in the past."

"Even so, it still seems to be having an impact on you."

"I guess so."

Kim could tell by the sound of her voice that Shego was in a lot of emotional turmoil. All she could think to do was hold her close, and let her know she was there for her.

"Who all knows about what happened?"

"Tai is the only other person that knows."

"You never told anyone else, not even Ayumi?"

Shego shook her head.

"I only told Tai, and now you. I never told Ayumi about it. She knew I was the reason they were incarcerated, but she doesn't know the reason. Unless of course her siblings told her."

"How come you never told her?"

"We were fighting a lot during the time leading up to the incident. I guess I felt that she wouldn't believe me, or that she'd take their side over mine."

"That's understandable."

Silence then befell then befell the two women. After several moments had passed, Shego decided to break it.

"Tai invited us over for dinner tonight."

"Really?"

Shego gave a nod.

"I told him we'd be there. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. What time do you want to head over there at?"

"Tai said 6:30. Is that alright?"

"Sounds good to me."

Kim then turned her attention to the clock on the nightstand.

"We still have some time before we have to get ready, what do you want to do to pass the time?"

Shego thought it over for a minute, then snuggled close to Kim.

"Sleep."

Shego then let out a yawn, and closed her eyes. Kim let out a giggle, and snuggled up to her fiancée.

"Sleep tight, my love."

Kim then gave Shego a quick peck on the lips, before drifting off to sleep herself.

 **End of chapter 30:**

A/N: I didn't think I would make this chapter that long. Oh well. Anyway, in the next chapter we'll see Tai and Rafael again. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: This chapter will finish up some stuff from the previous. As always, reviews are appreciated.

 **Chapter 31:**

 **Possible Residence:**

Shego was awoken to the sound of her phone ringing.

 _"What is it with people disturbing my sleep?"_

Shego wondered, reaching for her phone. She then looked at the caller ID, and saw that it was her mom calling.

 _"Thank god it's not Ayumi."_

Shego thought, answering the call.

"Hello."

Shego said.

"Hello Ciel, how are you dear?"

Hecate asked.

"I'm alright."

"That's good. I'm just checking to see how you've been doing since your transformation."

Shego paused for a moment before speaking.

"I bit Kim, but I didn't drink her blood."

"Oh my."

Shego could tell that her mother sounded worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you remember how I told you that if a hellhound drinks the blood of their mate, they both become immortal?"

"Yeah."

"There's something I forgot to tell you."

"What is it?"

"If a hellhound bites their mate, but doesn't drink the blood of their mate it can be fatal."

Shego felt her heart drop.

"F-Fatal to who?"

"To Kim."

Shego felt like she was going to throw up, and her heart was racing.

"Oh god, what have I done?"

Hecate could hear the pain in her daughter's voice, and she felt her heart break.

"Ciel honey, it's going to be okay."

"How is it going to be okay? I did something unforgivable."

"Honey, listen to me. Kim is going to be okay, but there's something you have to do."

"What is it?"

"You need to drink Kim's blood."

Shego felt her heart break, and shook her head even though her mom couldn't see it.

"I can't do that. I can't bear to hurt her again."

Hecate could hear the pain in her daughter's voice, and all she wanted to do at that moment was hug her and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

"I know it's going to be tough, but you have to do it. And the sooner you get it over with the better."

Shego looked at Kim, and studied her features. She loved Kim with all her heart, and didn't want to cause her any pain.

 _"Why couldn't I have just controlled myself? None of this would've happened if I hadn't of lost control."_

Shego thought. She was beginning to feel like complete shit for what she had done. Also, despite the fact that Kim and her mom both told her that everything would be okay, it still didn't help her to feel any better.

"Why did I have to be born?"

Shego mumbled, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Honey, listen to me. What you did was normal for our species."

"It's normal to kill the one you love?"

"You didn't kill her."

"I pretty much did, since I don't have it in me to drink her blood."

With that said, Shego hung up the phone not wanting to discuss the matter any further.

"Drink whose blood?"

Kim asked, her sudden speaking causing Shego to jump.

"Fuck, pumpkin don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. Anyway, what's this I hear about biting?"

"My mom said that since I bite you but didn't drink your blood, if I don't drink your blood you'll die."

Kim blanched and just stared at Shego, struggling to believe what she had just been told.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Alright then."

"Alright then, what?"

"Looks like you're gonna have to drink my blood."

"I can't, I don't want to hurt you."

Shego then got up, and walked to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

Shego entered the bathroom and locked the door, needing some time by herself. Kim just sat there and stared at the door, unsure of how she could make her fiancée feel better.

Meanwhile in Go City, Ayumi was working on a plan to get Shego to see her.

 **Go City:**

"Let's see, I could just show up at her place unannounced. But, then Kim would probably get in my face and I don't feel like dealing with her. I could lie and say that I'm in danger and need her help. She could never resist helping me. Or I could…"

Suddenly an idea popped into Ayumi's head.

"That's so crazy, that it just might work. Ay, you are a genius."

Ayumi then set about putting her plan into action. Smiling to herself as she did so.

Back at the Possible home, Kim had gotten dressed and was sitting in the kitchen talking with her mom. She was originally there to get something to drink, but when Anne noticed the mark on Kim's neck she became concerned.

 **Possible Residence:**

"And that's what happened."

Kim said, having told her mom the reason for the mark. And, while she mentioned that Shego and her had been making out, she left out the fact that they were on the verge of having sex. She figured there were some things her mother did not need to know about.

"Are you okay though? That mark on your neck looks like the bite hurt."

"It did, but I'm okay."

Anne studied her daughter's eyes for a moment. Being her mother, Anne was able to tell when Kim was keeping something from her.

"What else is there?"

"Hmm?"

Kim asked, giving her mom a confused look.

"There's something more to the story. Something you're not telling me."

Kim let out a sigh. She was hoping her mom wouldn't notice she had left something out.

"Well, Ciel told me that unless she drinks my blood I'll die."

Anne's jaw dropped. She could not believe what she had just heard.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Although to tell you the truth I feel fine."

"In an hour you won't be."

Shego said, having entered the kitchen.

"How do you know that?"

Kim asked.

"My mom called again after I had gotten out of the shower. I then asked her how long you had, and she told me that the bite takes four hours to take affect. It's been three so far. Once the final hour is up you'll just drop dead."

Kim and Anne both visibly paled.

"And the only way to prevent that is by you drinking Kim's blood?"

Shego gave a nod.

"She won't do it though. She's afraid of hurting me."

Kim said, her eyes never leaving Shego.

"I told her it's okay though. Besides, I'd rather go through a few moments of pain than die."

"I don't want to put you through any pain though."

"I understand that. But wouldn't me dying put you through pain?"

"More than you can ever imagine."

"Then the way I see it the only thing to do is for you to drink my blood. I know you're scared, but I'd rather not have to leave you forever."

Shego thought Kim's words over a moment. She didn't want to lose Kim forever, but at the same time she still didn't want to hurt her. In the midst of her internal debate, she was unaware that Kim had moved and was now standing right in front of her.

Kim then placed her hand onto Shego's shoulder, gaining the other woman's attention.

"Ciel, I know there's a lot going through your head right now. However, you and I both know what needs to be done. So, why don't we just get it over with? Besides, you and I have been through far worse than this together."

Shego thought Kim's words over. She knew the redhead was right, but she still had her doubts. Kim could sense this as well, and pulled Shego in for a kiss. After the kiss had ended she looked into Shego's emerald green eyes. She could see both love and fear swirling through them. Shego then looked away from Kim, and turned her attention to Anne.

"Are you okay with me drinking your daughter's blood?"

"To tell you the truth that's not a question I thought I'd ever be asked. That being said however, I am okay with it. Especially if it means I don't have to lose her."

Shego gave a nod of understanding, then turned her attention back to Kim.

"Guess we should go get this over with."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"No, but if I don't do it now then it'll be too late."

Shego then took Kim by the hand and led her up the stairs. Once they had made it into Kim's room she gently laid her onto the bed, then climbed on top of her.

As she looked at the beautiful woman beneath her, memories of previous actions began to flood her mind, and she wanted nothing more than to take Kim right then and there. However, now was not the time. Right now she had a mission.

"Sorry."

Was the last thing Shego said, before she sank her teeth into the soft flesh of Kim's neck. She then placed her hand over Kim's mouth to muffle her screams.

As she continued to drink Kim's blood she noticed that the blood didn't have a metallic taste to it. Instead it tasted sweet; almost like honey.

Once she had had her fill of Kim's blood, she removed her fangs from Kim's neck, and her hand from her mouth. She then licked at the bite mark she had left to help soothe the pain. Afterwards, she looked lovingly into Kim's eyes.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Says the woman that was afraid to go through with it in the first place."

"Hush you. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"I feel alright. Kinda tingly though."

"Yeah, my mom said that would happen. But on the plus side the mark I gave you is already going away. You almost can't tell I even bit you."

"How is that even possible?"

"When I was licking the bite mark after I was done I was pretty much healing you."

Shego then got off of Kim, and allowed the redhead to sit up. She then looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost time for them to get ready to go to Tai's place for dinner.

"We should probably get ready to head over to Tai's."

Shego said, standing up and walking over to the closest. Kim soon followed suit. Once they had their outfits picked out, they changed into them.

As they were changing close, Kim couldn't help but notice that Shego would check her out from time to time.

"If you're just gonna undress me with your eyes, why am I even bothering getting dressed?"

Kim asked, giving Shego an amused look. Shego quickly turned away, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

 _"She's so cute when she gets all shy like that."_

Kim thought, continuing to get dressed. Once they were both dressed they headed over to Tai's place for dinner, letting Anne know where they were headed on their way out.

 **End of chapter 31:**

A/N: I meant to have this chapter up sooner, but I've been dealing with my violent drug addict of a brother. Also, I got a new puppy and he requires a lot of my attention. Anyway, I'll try to update again soon. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Finally, dinner at Tai's.

 **Chapter 32:**

 **Tai's Place:**

Kim and Shego had just arrived at Tai's place for dinner.

"Hey, glad you could make it. Come on in."

Tai said, gesturing Kim and Shego to come in.

"Thanks for inviting us. Where's Raf at?"

Shego asked.

"He's in the kitchen, finishing up dinner. Can I get you girls anything to drink?"

"Just water is fine."

Shego said.

"Okay. And for you, Kim?"

"Water sounds good."

"Two waters, coming right up."

Tai then invited them to have a seat at the table, while he went to fetch the drinks. He returned moments later.

"So, what have y'all been up to?"

Tai asked, handing them their waters and taking a seat across from them.

"Nothing much really. Ayumi called me."

Shego said, taking a sip of her water.

"What did she want."

"She wants to see me."

"Why?"

"Fuck if I know. I honestly don't get why she insist on bugging me."

"It's just how she is. Then again, I think I know why she wants to see you."

"You besides the fact she wants me to take her back?"

Tai nodded his head.

"What other reason could she possibly have for wanting to see me?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Hiroshi and Chiharu are getting out of prison tomorrow."

Upon hearing those words, Shego dropped her glass of water onto the floor, and she visibly paled.

"H-How? They were supposed to be put away for a long time."

"I know, but they made parole."

Shego could feel her stomach churning, and her chest began to tighten. She felt like she was going to pass out at any moment.

Seeing the state his friend was in, Tai immediately moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace.

"I'm not gonna let them do anything to you, okay? I swear I won't let them touch you."

"Why did they get parole? Why?"

Shego asked, beginning to cry.

"Because we have a very fucked up justice system."

Tai said, continuing to give his friend comfort. just then, Rafael walked in carrying a large dish of tuna casserole, and was more than confused at the site before him.

"Uh...Why is Ciel crying?"

"Hiroshi and Chiharu are getting out of prison tomorrow."

"Weren't they the ones that kidnapped Ciel?"

Tai gave a nod.

"So Ciel is crying because she thinks they'll try to kidnap her again?"

Tai shook his head.

"Okay, so what's with the tears then?"

Tai looked at Rafael for a moment, then back at Shego. He always hated repeating what had happened to his friend in the past, but he felt that Rafael deserved to know. However, he didn't want to say unless he had Shego's permission.

"Is it alright if I tell him?"

Shego gave a nod, then moved herself out of Tai's embrace.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and lie down."

Shego said, making her way over to the stairs.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Kim asked. Shego shook her head, then disappeared up the stairs as she felt a wave of nausea wash over her.

 _"I hope she'll be alright."_

Kim thought. She then turned her attention back to Tai and Rafael. Tai then took a deep breath, as he prepared himself to repeat the words he dreaded most.

"Ciel was molested by Hiroshi and Chiharu."

Rafael's jaw dropped.

"Dude, are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Shit, I had no idea. Oh man, I can't even imagine what Ciel must be feeling right now."

"I don't think any of us do. I doubt any of us here have had to ever go through something like that."

Tai said, earning a nod from the other two people in the room.

"Anyway, let's not think about that right now. Let's eat some dinner. I'll make a plate for Ciel, and she can have it later."

Tai said. He then began to serve the food. Striking up casual conversation as he did so.

Meanwhile upstairs, Shego was lying in bed, feeling like the world was collapsing around her.

 _"How could this happen? How?"_

Shego wondered, feeling the tears stream down her face. As she laid there crying, she was unaware of someone coming through the window.

"Hey."

Shego quickly turned her head in the direction of the sound of the mysterious voice, and immediately felt her heart stop.

"Ch-Ch-Chiharu."

"It's been a long time, hasn't?"

Chiharu then moved closer to bed. Shego wanted to run away, but found herself unable to move.

 _"What's going on, why can't I move?"_

Shego wondered, watching helplessly as Chiharu got closer and closer. Before she knew it Chiharu was practically on top of her.

"I see you're still afraid of me."

"I-I'm not afraid of you."

"Is that so? Then why are you shaking?"

Shego didn't answer, and instead tried to move away from Chiharu.

"You know, I never quite understood why you told on my brother and I. After all, you seemed to enjoy it when we would touch you."

Chiharu said, slowly running her hand up Shego's leg.

 _"Shit, why did I pick today to wear a skirt?"_

Shego wondered, feeling herself begin to sweat as Chiharu's hand traveled higher and higher up her leg. Soon her hand disappeared underneath Shego's skirt.

"Stop, please."

Shego whispered, her voice quivering.

"Oh come on, Ciel. Don't act like you don't like it."

Chiharu said, moving her hand and cupping Shego's most intimate place.

"Please stop, please."

Shego pleaded as Chiharu rubbed her through her panties.

"You say you want me to stop, yet you're getting wet. Are you sure you want me to stop?"

Chiharu whispered, her hot breath hitting Shego's ear. Shego bit her lip to stifle a moan, but Chiharu still heard her.

"That's what I thought."

Chiharu then went to remove Shego's panties, but before she could pull them down very far, she felt herself being yanked back.

"Ouch! What the fuck?!"

"Get your fucking hands off of her."

Ayumi seethed.

"Hello to you too, little sister."

Chiharu said, standing to face the younger woman.

"Don't you ever, and I mean ever put your hands on her like that again."

"Now why are you getting so pissy? After all, you're the one that would beat on her. Not to mention you told me so yourself you practically tried to rape her."

"I know, and I regret it. I was just angry that she was getting married to someone else. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"How did you even know I'd be here?"

"Hiroshi told me where you'd be. Although I honestly didn't expect to see you with your hands where they don't belong. Also, I thought you guys weren't getting out until tomorrow."

"We got out early for good behavior."

"Is your plan to go right back?"

"On the contrary. My plan is to remind Ciel what she was missing while your brother and I were behind bars."

"What to do you mean?"

"You mean she never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Why your brother and I spent the last few years rotting in prison. You see, Ciel told the police that we had molested her. Although if you ask me, I think she rather enjoyed it."

"I-I didn't enjoy it."

"Don't lie, I know you did. It was hot watching you too. The way you would arch into our touches, as your little moans of pleasure filled the room. How you would practically beg us not to stop, as you grew wetter and wetter. In fact, you wanted us to do more than just touch you. You wanted us to fuck you. To take you to a world of pleasure you had only ever dreamed of. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

Shego remained silent, and turned her gaze away from Chiharu.

"That's what I thought."

Chiharu said. She then turned her attention back to her sister.

"Well it's been fun chatting with you, but Hiroshi and I have plans."

With that said, Chiharu leapt out the window and disappeared. Ayumi then turned her attention to the woman on the bed.

 _"Guess I no longer have to use my plan to get Ciel to see me."_

Ayumi thought, moving closer to Shego. Shego instinctively moved back.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Ayumi said, her voice soft.

"Come here."

Ayumi said, sitting next to Shego and opening her arms up to her. Shego hesitated for a moment, then moved closer to Ayumi. She soon found herself wrapped in an embrace courtesy of the young Japanese woman.

"How come you never told me?"

"I didn't think you'd believe me."

"Didn't think that I-Ciel, of course I would've believed you."

"You would?"

"Yeah. I know you would never lie about something like that."

Suddenly, something dawned on Ayumi.

"Oh my god. When they first went to prison I had treated you like shit, and I had done such horrible things to you. Oh my god, Ciel I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know."

"I know, but still. I shouldn't have been so cruel to you. And what's worse, even after you gave me another chance I still managed to fuck it all up. I said I wouldn't, but I constantly tried to put my needs above yours. I put you through hell, yet you were always there for me when I needed you. Why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"Why is it that no matter what I put you through, you were always there for me?"

"Simple. You were my friend first. We may not have worked out as a couple, but you will always be one of my best friends. Nothing is ever gonna change that."

"Really? I'm still one of your best friends?"

Ayumi sniffled.

"Awe jeez, don't go gettin' all sentimental on me Ay."

"Sorry it's just, well I always thought you hated my guts."

"I don't think I ever really hated you. More like I hated the things you had done to me."

"I understand, and I'm sorry."

Ayumi then let go of Shego, and got up to leave. However, as she was making her way over to the window, Shego called out to her.

"Ayumi, wait."

Ayumi stopped in her tracks, and turned to face Shego.

"Can you stay, just for a bit?"

"Sure."

Ayumi said, giving Shego a warm smile. She then resumed their earlier position. Shego then thanked Ayumi for staying with her, and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

 **End of chapter 32:**

A/N: Bet y'all weren't expecting that now, we're you? Anyway, in the next chapter we shall see how everyone else reacts to Ayumi's presence. So, until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Not sure where I'm going with this chapter, but not knowing is half the fun.

 **Chapter 33:**

 **Tai's Place:**

Shego and Ayumi sat on the bed together, enjoy the silence and each other's company. Occasionally Ayumi would break the silence by telling Shego how sorry she was.

After some time had passed, Shego decided that she should rejoin the party downstairs. However, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to face Kim.

"How am I supposed to tell her? How am I supposed to tell her that I almost let your sister do something so horrible?"

Shego asked, trying to hold it together.

"You don't have to tell her anything."

"Yes, I do. She's my fiancée and I don't want to keep secrets from her."

"I understand that, but some things are better left unsaid."

"Why don't you want me to tell?"

"I don't want to lose my family."

Ayumi said, her voice barely above a whisper. Shego almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then again, this was Ayumi she was talking to. The woman couldn't exactly be trusted.

"So, that's it then. Guess I should've known better."

Shego then pulled away from Ayumi, and headed to the door.

"Wait, hang on a sec. What are you talking about?"

"I should've known that you don't care about me. You'd rather have me keep the pain of what your sister tried to do to me to myself, rather than telling the person I love most in this world about it. You're being really selfish."

"Oh, I'm being selfish? You're the one that would willingly take my family from me, after I just got them back."

"Well if your sister didn't try to molest me, I wouldn't have to say anything."

Shego then attempted to leave the room, but was stopped by Ayumi grabbing her wrist.

"Don't you dare fucking say a word about what happened."

Ayumi growled, her voice filled with anger.

"Let go of me."

Shego said, trying to free herself from Ayumi's grip.

"Not until you promise me you won't tell."

"Why should I make a promise like that?"

"Because you and I both know I didn't have to save you. I could've just let Chiharu continue with what she was doing."

"Why didn't you then?"

"Do you remember the first time you ever let me touch you there?"

Shego stopped trying to free herself from Ayumi's grip, and stared at her for a moment before answering.

"I remember. I was scared shitless. But you, you were so gentle with me. Even though you didn't understand why I was so scared, you kept reassuring me everything was alright. In that moment with you I felt so safe and loved."

"Seeing the look on your face when Chiharu was trying to take of you reminded me of that day. I remember how scared you were. However, I also remembered how much you wanted it. Today though, I only saw fear in your eyes. I didn't see that look of want that you had when I was getting ready to touch you there for the first time. Do you remember what happened afterwards?"

Shego gave a small nod, and Ayumi couldn't help but notice the blush gracing her cheeks.

"What happened?"

Ayumi asked, stepping closer to Shego.

"We made it to third base."

Shego whispered, trying her best to hide her ever growing blush.

"Hmm, indeed we did. You know sometimes I have dreams about that night, and I can still taste your sweetness on my tongue."

Ayumi whispered into Shego's ear. Her hot breath sending chills down Shego's spine.

"Do you ever dream about that day. I tell ya, I remember it like it was yesterday. I'll never forget the sounds you made as I used my tongue to lick and caress your most sacred area."

Shego could feel herself growing hot and bothered by Ayumi's words. It was also at that moment she realized she was trapped between the door and Ayumi.

"Ay-Ayumi."

Shego sounded breathless, and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"You know, it's like I've told you before. If you ever want ever want me to take you just say the word and I'll take you right here...right now."

Ayumi whispered huskily, gently caressing Shego's hip. Shego closed her eyes as she felt Ayumi's breath against her lips. She knew that if she looked into Ayumi's baby blue eyes, she wouldn't be able to resist the temptation.

Suddenly, Shego's eyes snapped open when she felt Ayumi's fingers invade her most intimate area.

"The fuck are you doing?!"

Shego screamed, shoving Ayumi away.

"So you were wet. I kinda thought you would be."

"Just because I'm wet does not give you permission to put your hands there."

"Oh, I think it does. After all, you could've shoved me away awhile ago or even left the room, but you chose not to."

Shego didn't say a word and instead gave Ayumi a look of disgust before turning to leave. However, she once again prevented from doing so, by Ayumi grabbing a hold of her. Ayumi then wasted no time in pinning Shego to the floor.

"You know, I didn't wanna have to get rough with you."

Ayumi said, pushing down harder onto Shego's shoulders.

"Get off of me, now."

Shego's voice was low and had a threatening tone to it. However, Ayumi wasn't the least bit phased.

"No can do. You see, I know you want me to take you. I can see it in your eyes."

Ayumi said, playing with the buttons on Shego's blouse.

"I want you to get off of me, that's what I want."

Shego then attempted to push Ayumi off of her, but wasn't having very much luck.

 _"What the fuck, why can't I move her?"_

Shego wondered, trying in vain to move the woman above her.

"Because I'm a lot stronger than you."

Shego's eyes widened, and she stared dumbfounded at Ayumi.

"How...How did you hear me?"

"Simple."

Ayumi then moved her hair back to reveal one of her ears to Shego.

"You're not the only one that's a hellhound."

 **End of chapter 33:**

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but there's going to be a lot happening in the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Sorry for the delay. I was working on another story, but then I had to spend time in the hospital due to a suicide attempt. Anyway, enough about me. On with the story.

 **Chapter 34:**

 **Tai's Place:**

Shego couldn't believe what she had just been told.

"Y-You're a hellhound?"

"Surprised?"

Shego nodded her head, suddenly finding herself unable to speak.

"Now, I'm gonna get what I want out of you, whether you like it or not."

Ayumi growled. She then used her claws to rip open the front of Shego's blouse.

"Ayumi stop, please don't do this."

Shego begged, feeling fear well up inside her. Ayumi didn't listen though, and she proceeded to use her claws to rip away Shego's skirt.

"You know, I've always found your body to be quite beautiful."

Ayumi said as she ran her hand down Shego's toned stomach. Her other hand played with the waistband of her panties.

"Ayumi please, I'm begging you. Don't do this."

Once again though, Shego's pleas fell on deaf ears. She then closed her eyes, not wanting to see Ayumi's face. This action however angered the young Japanese woman, and she grabbed Shego roughly by the jaw.

"Look at me."

Ayumi ordered. Shego's eyes remained shut tight.

"I said look at me!"

Ayumi ordered once again, this time piercing Shego's skin with her claws, thus causing Shego's eyes to shoot open.

"There now, that's better."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because you and I are meant to be together."

"I'm meant to be with Kim, not you."

"Oh really. Then tell me, how far have you gone with Kim?"

"That's none of your concern."

"So, not very far then."

"I've gotten far enough with her."

"Have you ever let her touch you here…?"

Ayumi asked, her fingers grazing Shego's most intimate area.

"N-No."

Shego managed to say.

"Oh, and why is that? Could it be that you trust me more than Kim?"

"I could never trust you more than I trust Kim."

"Do you trust me at all?"

"Not for a second."

"Is that so? Well then, if you don't trust me how come you haven't removed my hand yet?"

Ayumi asked, cupping Shego's most intimate area. The action caused Shego to release a soft moan.

"You can deny it all you want, but I can tell how badly you want this."

Ayumi said, continuing to rub Shego.

"Ay-Ayumi, d-don't."

"Don't what?"

"D-Don't."

"I'm sorry, I fail to see what you're trying to say. Are you trying to tell me not to stop?"

Shego frantically shook her head.

"S-Stop, please. "

"Are you sure you want me to stop?"

Ayumi then stuck her hand inside Shego's panties and began to rub her clit in circles. Making sure to add just the right amount of pressure. Shego couldn't help but release a loud moan and arch into Ayumi's touch.

"You like that, don't you?"

Ayumi purred into Shego's ear, sending shivers down her spine. Shego could only give a slow nod in response, her mind becoming cloudy due to Ayumi's ministrations.

Now that she had Shego where she wanted her, she wasted no time removing the rest of her clothing.

"My god you're beautiful."

Ayumi said, licking her lips as her eyes scanned the beautiful body beneath her. She then lifted Shego up and laid her on the bed.

"There now, isn't that more comfortable?"

Ayumi asked, brushing a strand of hair out of Shego's face. Shego didn't say anything, and instead turned her attention to the wall on her right. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes once again. She loved Kim, she truly did. Yet here she was about to let Ayumi have her way with her.

"Hey now, what's with the tears?"

Ayumi asked, wiping away the tears from the pale skinned woman's face. Shego didn't answer, and instead allowed more tears to fall. Soon her body became wracked with sobs, and she curled up into a ball.

As Ayumi sat there watching the woman before her sob, she was unaware that the door was being opened.

"Hey Ciel, sorry to just barge in like this but I ju- What the fuck?!"

Tai yelled, looking at the site before him. His yelling then caused Kim and Rafael to race up the stairs, and when they saw what he saw they found themselves growing angry.

"Get the fuck away from her."

Rafael seethed, causing Kim to take a step back.

She had never seen the young man angry before, and it was honestly a little intimidating.

"Cool it, will ya? It's not like I hurt her or anything."

"Bullshit. I know you, and I know you would do whatever you could to hurt her."

"In the past yeah, but I've changed."

"If you've changed, how come Ciel's clothes are all torn up?"

Rafael asked, holding up Shego's shredded clothing.

This time it was Kim's turn to be angry, and she roundhouse kicked Ayumi across the room. She then grabbed hold of Shego and held her close.

"Stay the fuck away from my fiancée."

Kim growled, glaring daggers at Ayumi.

Ayumi got up and dusted herself off.

"I'd watch it if I were you."

Ayumi spoke through clenched teeth.

"Oh, and why is that?"

Kim asked, not the least bit phased.

"Because of this."

Ayumi then transformed into a hellhound right before Kim's very eyes.

 _"Oh...shit."_

Was Kim's final thought, before Ayumi lunged at her.

 **End of chapter 34:**

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the update. I'm on summer break now, so hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently. Provided of course I don't have to return to the hospital anytime soon. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Umm, not much to say. Please leave a review.

 **Chapter 35:**

 **Tai's Place:**

Kim jumped out of the way, just narrowly dodging Ayumi's claws. She then sent a kick to Ayumi's head, effectively sending her flying into the wall.

"You're going to pay for that."

Ayumi growled, lunging at Kim again. Once again, Kim jumped out of the way.

 _"Looks like I'm gonna have to play defense, if I don't want to get ripped to shreds."_

Kim thought, continuing to dodge Ayumi's attacks.

"You're pretty fast for a human."

Ayumi said, admiring Kim's speed.

"But you're not fast enough."

Ayumi then managed to get the upper hand on Kim, and pin her to the floor.

 _"Shit."_

Kim thought, trying to free herself from Ayumi's hold.

"You know, I was going to be nice and let you live. But, I've changed my mind."

Ayumi then raised her claws with the intent of delivering a fatal blow to Kim. However, before she could she was sent flying across the room.

"Ow, what the fuck?"

Ayumi groaned, getting up to see who had attacked her. She then looked to see Shego standing there in her hellhound form. Black lightning swirling around her.

"Keep your paws off my fiancée."

Shego growled, standing protectively in front of Kim.

"I was wondering when you were going to step in. Sure took you long enough."

Ayumi said, getting up and moving closer to Shego.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

Shego then turned her attention to Tai and Rafael.

"You guys take Kim and get out of here."

"No way Ciel, we're not leaving you alone with deranged psycho."

Tai said.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle her. You guys need to get out of here though."

"Tai's right, we're not leaving you."

Rafael said.

"Guys, please don't argue with me."

"Ciel, I know you don't like help, but you can't fight her by yourself."

Kim said, standing from her spot on the floor.

Shego was about to tell them again to leave, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her left hind leg.

"Ciel!"

Kim, Tai, and Rafael all screamed in unison. Watching in horror as Ayumi tore a chunk of flesh out of Shego's leg.

"Oh, you are so going to get it now."

Kim seethed. She then sent a roundhouse kick to Ayumi's chest, and soon the two of them were duking it out.

Meanwhile, Tai had grabbed Shego's discarded shirt and was pressing it against her leg in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. Shego had transformed back into her human for, her lack of energy making her unable to stay in her hellhound form.

"We need to get her to a hospital. She's losing a lot of blood."

Tai said, applying pressure to the wound on his friend's leg.

"You take her, I'll stay here and help Kim."

Before Tai could protest, Rafael had already sprinted over to Kim and Ayumi, and had join in on the battle.

Seeing his opportunity, Tai picked Shego up and quickly ran out of the house with her. The only thing on his mind was getting his friend to the hospital in time.

 **End of chapter 35:**

A/N: I apologize for the shortness, but I'm not really in the mood to write. However, I wanted to update. Anyway I'll probably update again either later today, or next week. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Happy Pride Month, everyone. I'm planning to come out to my family before the month is over, so wish me luck.

 **Chapter 36:**

 **At the Hospital:**

Tai ran through the front doors of of Go City General with Shego in his arms.

"Please help me, my friend was badly injured!"

Tai yelled, looking wildly at the receptionist.

"Sir, just calm down and tell me what happened."

"My friend here was badly bit."

Tai was still frantic, but at least he wasn't yelling.

"And where exactly was she bit?"

The receptionist asked, looking at Shego and not seeing any bite marks on her.

Tai looked at the receptionist like she was crazy.

 _"Is she fucking blind? How does she not see the big gaping hole in Ciel's leg?"_

"It was right here."

Tai said, pointing to the spot on Shego's leg. He then noticed the receptionist giving him a weird look.

"What?"

"You might want to take a look at your friends leg."

Tai then looked at Shego's leg and was shocked by what he didn't see.

 _"What the fuck is going on?"_

Tai thought, looking at Shego's leg. It was as if she had never been bitten in the first place.

"I swear she had a big chunk taken out of her leg."

The receptionist gave Tai a sympathetic look.

"Why don't I phone the doctor and have them get a room set up for your friend, it doesn't look like she'll be awake anytime soon."

The receptionist then called the doctor and let them know the situation. Tai then took Shego and went to go sit in the waiting room.

About ten minutes later a nurse appeared to take Shego to the room that had been prepared for her. Tai followed along.

Once Shego was placed onto the bed, Tai pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"The doctor will be in shortly to speak with you."

The nurse said. She then left the room to go check on other patients.

 _"This has been one crazy day. I wonder how Kim and Raf are doing."_

Tai thought, watching as his friend slept like a rock. A few moments later the doctor entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Mitchum."

Dr. Mitchum said, shaking Tai's hand. Tai stood up and returned the gesture.

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

Dr. Mitchum asked, looking at Shego.

"My friend here was bit in the leg by her crazy ex-girlfriend, whom had transformed into a hellhound."

Dr. Mitchum lowered his glasses and stared at Tai.

"And what sort of medication are you on?"

"I'm not on any medication."

"Hmm, I see. Have you been on medication in the past?"

"Would you stop asking me about medication, my friend needs help."

"Sir, you're the one in need of help. Your friend clearly has not be bitten by anyone or anything."

"That's another thing, doc. She was bitten, but by the time I got her here her leg was completely healed."

The doctor studied Tai for a moment, mulling over his words.

"Well, your friend seems okay now."

He then handed Tai a card.

"Here's my number. I think your friend is going to be just fine, but please call if you have any questions or concerns."

The doctor then left the room, leaving Tai alone with Shego once again.

"I have so many questions for you when you wake up."

Tai then sat back down in the chair next to Shego's bed and waited for her to wake up.

 **End of chapter 36:**

A/N: Been pretty busy lately, so updating is going to be a challenge. I'm also gonna try to get a job this summer, so there's that. Anyway, reviews are encouraged and appreciated. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I know it's been awhile since I updated, but hopefully I'll update more frequently.

 **Chapter 37:**

 **Go City General:**

Shego awoke to find herself lying in a hospital bed. She then looked to her left and saw Tai reading a magazine.

"Tai."

Shego called out, gaining her friend's attention. Upon seeing that she was awake, Tai tossed the magazine aside and pulled Shego into a strong embrace.

"Thank goodness you're alright. I was so worried."

Shego returned the embrace and patted Tai on the back.

"You were really that worried, huh?"

Tai pulled away from Shego and looked her in the eyes.

"Of course I was. You got a chunk of your leg taken out."

"I did?"

Shego asked, looking at her legs and not seeing any marks on them.

"Yeah, but by the time I had gotten you here your leg had completely healed."

"Huh, that's odd. I must have some sort of advanced healing capability."

"It sure seems like it. How does your leg feel?"

"It feels okay. By the way, where are Kim and Raf at?"

"They stayed behind to hold off Ayumi while I took you to the hospital."

"They did what?! Are they insane, she's gonna rip them to shreds!"

"Ciel calm down! Look you and Kim are connected telepathically, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then just give her a call. I'm sure both her and Raf are okay."

"Alright."

Shego then calmed herself and focused her thoughts on Kim.

 _"Kim, it's Ciel. Can you hear me?"_

Shego waited, but received no reply.

"She's not answering. I need to go to her."

Shego then tried to get out of bed, but was stopped by Tai pushing her back down.

"You need to rest. Try her again."

Shego tried to contact Kim again, but once again received no answer. She was about to try to leave the bed again, when a voice popped into her head.

 _"Ciel, it's your dad. Can you here me?"_

 _"Yeah, I can hear you. Where are Kim and Raf? Are they okay?"_

 _"They're both safe with your mother and I."_

 _"Thank god. Wait, if they're both safe how come she didn't answer when I tried to contact her?"_

 _"Is this the first time the two of you have tried to communicate telepathically?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"That's why. Kim tried to answer you, but due to your link not being strong enough she had trouble getting through."_

 _"Will our link get stronger?"_

 _"It will. Enough about that now though. Get ready because I'm about teleport you and Tai to where we are."_

 _"Okay."_

Erebus then get the connection and prepared himself to teleport his daughter and her friend to him.

Within a few seconds Shego and Tai were standing across from Kim, Hecate, and Rafael.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

Kim said, walking over to Shego and giving her a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright too. Whatever happened to Ayumi?"

"We aren't sure. We were duking it out with her, when your parents teleported us here."

Rafael said.

"Where is here exactly?"

Tai asked.

"Somewhere Ayumi won't be able to find us. There's a barrier set up that'll prevent Ayumi from tracking anyone's scent and teleporting here."

Erebus said.

"What about her siblings?"

Shego asked.

"What about them?"

"They showed up at Tai's place."

The rest of the party looked at Shego with shocked expressions on their faces.

"When was this?"

Tai asked.

"When I went upstairs during dinner. In fact it was just Chiharu that showed up. She tried to…"

Shego fell silent, but Tai already knew what she was going to say and he enveloped his friend in a warm embrace.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too. Ayumi was actually the one that saved me."

"Hold the phone, Ayumi saved you?"

Kim asked.

"I know it's hard to believe, but yes. Of course her reasons for doing so teeter dangerously between wanting to help me and wanting something from me."

"Well she always was a selfish one."

Rafael said.

"True. So, how long do we have to stay in this secret hideout for?"

Shego asked.

"Just until we can figure out what to do about Ayumi...and evidently her siblings."

Hecate said.

"So in the meantime why don't y'all get settled in and I'll prepare some food. I'm sure everyone's hungry after the ordeal they had."

Erebus said. He then headed into the kitchen to prepare some food, while everyone else went to go settle in.

 **End of chapter 37:**

A/N: I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I got caught up in updating my HaruMichi fic, plus I've been going through some major depression. Anyways I'll try to update my Kigo stories. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


End file.
